Mon Voisin Yunho
by Gloomy-Coco
Summary: YUNJAE.UA. Jaejoong est un jeune homme de 24 ans, qui essaye tant bien que mal de joindre les deux bouts entre ses études, son petit boulot au combini et sa petite fille de 5 ans. Jusqu'au jour où ce quotidien est bousculé par une intrusion dans sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Mon Voisin Yuhno

**Auteur** : Gloomy Coco

**Genre** : Romance, AU

**Pairing** : Yunjae et quelques autres plus tard.

**Résumé** : Jaejoong est un jeune homme de 24 ans, qui essaye tant bien que mal de joindre les 2 bouts entre ses études, son petit boulot au combini et sa petite fille de 5 ans, jusqu'au jour où ce quotidien est bousculé par une intrusion dans sa vie.

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et encore heureux pour eux. Ceci est une fanfiction, je ne me fais aucun argent avec.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Tout d'abord merci à ma Beta Joyce. Bonjour, bonsoir, ma première Yunjae. Ce couple ne fait pas partit de mes OTP, mais j'ai tout de même voulu essayer de faire quelque chose avec. En espérant quel vous plaise.

**Chapitre 1-**

Jaejoong soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant les aiguilles défiler sur l'horloge du salon. Le temps passait définitivement trop rapidement en cette mâtinée hivernale, il était déjà 7h30. Mikki prenait tout son temps pour avaler ses quelques céréales, en regardant une émission pour enfant. Elle était plus absorbée par le dessin animé que par son petit déjeuner, ce qui fit soupirer Jaejoong. Il n'aimait pas brusquer sa fille le matin. Tant pis, tant pis s'il allait arriver en retard en cours, tant pis si il avait déjà raté son bus, tant pis il allait se faire amender par ses professeur : sa fille était plus importante. C'est finalement au bout de 10 minutes que la petite leva son bol pour montrer qu'il était vide.

"C'est bien Mikki, il est temps qu'on te prépare pour le jardin d'enfant"

Et heureusement elle ne se fit pas prier et se précipita vers sa chambre, Jaejong la suivit dans le couloir du petit appartement qu'il occupait avec Mikki. Il l'habilla rapidement, lui enfila des vêtements chaud et coiffa ses long cheveux. Deux longues nattes, attaché au bout par des gros nœuds. Il prit soin de faire jolie sa princesse, comme tous les matins. Elle avait aussi pris l'habitude de le remercier, avec un câlin et un bisou sur la joue.

"Allons-y jeune fille !"

Jaejoong pris Mikki dans ses bras. Après l'avoir recouvert d'un manteau et d'un bonnet aux oreilles de panda, ils sortirent affronter le froid hivernal de Seoul.

Comme tous les matins depuis maintenant 2 ans, Jaejoong amena sa fille au jardin d'enfant situé tout près de là où ils vivaient, ils n'avaient pas besoin de prendre les transports en commun, 20mn à pied sous la neige et ils y étaient.

Une fois arrivé à la petite école du quartier, il confia Mikki à une auxiliaire qui le regarda avec un grand sourire tout en lui disant bonjour. Le brun lui répondit à son tour avant de se tourner vers sa fille, lui donna un grand câlin avant de quitter les lieux. Il se dépêcha pour attraper un bus, et essayer de ne pas être plus en retard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

A 24 ans, Jaejoong aurait pu être un jeune homme normal comme tous les jeunes hommes de son âge, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. En plus d'être étudiant en droit international, en cinquième année, il travaillait dans un combini store, au centre ville et souvent jusqu'à très tard le soir. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il devait prendre en charge sa fille de 5 ans. C'était souvent un rythme difficile à suivre mais il n'avait pas le choix, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Mikki. Sa fille avant tout. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'il suivait cette routine. Le matin il accompagna sa fille, puis il allait en cours, et en milieu d'après midi il prenait son service pour finir sa journée très souvent vers 23h-00h. Il voyait peu sa fille et profitait d'elle seulement les week-ends.

Il posa sa tête contre la vitre du bus. De toute façon il avait encore 30 minutes avant d'arriver à l'Université. Jaejoong regarda par la fenêtre la ville se réveiller tout doucement à la lueur du jour. Cet hiver allait être difficile, les factures qui s'accumulaient et sa paye qui ne venait toujours pas. Heureusement que sa propriétaire lui avait accordé un délai pour le payement. Il ferma les yeux, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il était fatigué et stressé.

Il savait que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait s'évanouir tôt ou tard, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre quelques jours de repos. Personne n'irait travailler à sa place et qui s'occuperait de Mikki. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la fatigue.

**XxX**

La journée passa très vite. Ses professeurs avaient été indulgent pour son retard matinal, ce n'est pas comme ci Jaejoong avait l'habitude d'être en avance et était un élève sérieux. La plupart de ses professeurs l'appréciaient.

Après avoir finit les cours à 14h, il s'était directement dirigé vers le combini pour prendre son service. Key l'avait accueillit comme d'habitude, avec un grand sourire et s'inquiétant pour sa santé. Il avait l'air si fatigué que ça ? C'est vrai qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux depuis quelques jours mais le reste ça allait. Key avait secoué la tête en signe de désapprobation, en lui disant qu'il allait faire fuir les clients donc il n'avait pas été de caisse aujourd'hui. Il s'était donc occupé du rangement avec Amber, qui lui avait raconté tous les derniers potin du quartier. Vers 18h il avait pris sa pose avec Jessica qui lui raconta ses soirées d'hôtesse.

Jaejoong se plaisait dans son boulot. Entre son manager, plus jeune que lui mais plutôt responsable, qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler « Diva » et qui maternait tous le monde, même les plus vieux. Amber, cette tomboy souriante et hyper active. Jessica, la mystérieuse qui accumulait les boulots de vendeuse et d'hôtesse, et Taemin « le bébé », il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre. Bien au contraire, il avait eu de la chance de trouver ce petit boulot.

La nuit était déjà tombé sur Seoul quand Jaejoong rentra enfin chez lui, il était déjà 22h. La nourrice avait déjà cherché Mikki, c'était une jeune lycéenne qui proposait ses services de temps à autres. En plus d'aller chercher Mikki, elle proposait souvent de faire un complément ménage et lessive.

La petite devait déjà dormir. Il rentra dans son immeuble de 3 étages, d'un pas lourd, les bras chargés de courses. L'endroit où il vivait était en bon état mais avait un principal défaut, il n'y avait pas d'ascenseurs et évidemment il vivait au 3ième étage. Mais en arrivant au 2ième étage, un de ses sacs se craqua et le contenue s'échappa dans tous les sens.

Jaejoong regarda le sac vide d'un air blasé, fit un soupire de désolation :

"Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ce genre de chose arrive ?"

Il allait déposer ses autres sacs, et essayer de récupérer ses produits fugitifs quand il entendit une voix derrière lui :

"Laissez moi vous aidez !"

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'un jeune homme récupéra ses courses étalées sur le sol, et qu'une fois toutes ramassées, il se releva et se mit face à un Jaejoong surpris :

"Voilà tout est ramassé ?"

Jaejoong regarda l'inconnu face à lui plus que perplexe, il venait de se passer quoi ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui était un plus grand que lui, brun aux cheveux court et arborait un magnifique sourire :

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Continua l'inconnu en haussant les sourcils, vous me fixez...

Jaejoong sortit de sa torpeur et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de faire poliment une révérence :

"Merci beaucoup."

Jaejoong fit quelques pas pour pouvoir récupérer ses courses des bras de l'étranger mais celui fit un pas en arrière :

"Non, laissez moi au moins vous aidez à les emmener, vous êtes à quel étage ?"

Jaejoong fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais répondit cependant :

"Au dernier..."

"oh comme moi, et bien allons-y."

Et sans attendre, il monta les deux escaliers qui l'amena au troisième étage, suivit d'un Jaejoong plutôt content d'être tombé sur un voisin, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait d'ailleurs...

"Et bien, encore merci" fit Jaejoong en voyant son voisin mettre les courses sans ses bras.

Celui-ci le gratifia d'un grand sourire, lui souhaita une agréable soirée, et disparut dans les escaliers sous le regard observateur de Jaejoong.

"C'est pas tout, mais je suis fatigué" fit-il en mettant ses clés dans la serrures prêt à rentrer.

**XxX**

_"Yuhno tu fous quoi ?"_

"Je me dépêche, désolé un petit contre temps. **clic"**

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se dépêcha de dévaler les escaliers, il allait encore avoir des remontrances par Junsu.

"Mah... au moins j'ai pu enfin faire la connaissance du voisin" se dit-il à voix haute en passant une main dans ses cheveux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et encore heureux pour eux. Ceci est une fanfiction, je ne me fais aucun argent avec.

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre 2 est un peu plus long que le précédent. J'essaye tant bien que mal de faire des chapitres un peu plus long mais ça vient pas, enfin on verra dans les prochain chapitres ;_;, ah et puis le yunjae va se mettre doucement en place. J'aime bien structuré les bases avant de passer aux choses sérieuse lol. Concernant cette fic, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, du coup je vais pouvoir upade "régulièrement" (je préfère mettre ce mot entre parenthèse, on ne sait jamais ahaha). Et merci à **Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya** pour sa review :)

Voilà voilà~

**Chapitre 2**

"Et tu ne sais pas grand chose sur lui..."

"Non, j'ai pas eu le temps de discuter. Il a débarqué ce matin devant l'immeuble, et c'est juste présenté comme _Junsu_."

Jaejoong jeta un regard en biais à la blonde tomboy, plus connu sous le nom d'Amber, qui fit une mine concernée :

"… Et bien ! On peut dire que la chance te sourit, au moins tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour Mikki."

"C'est un homme..."

"On est en 2011, Jaejoong. 2011, les mœurs évoluent. Tiens ! Même BoA a un _manny_ pour ses enfants" fit la blonde en roulant des yeux.

"….Avec une BMW série 3."

Amber ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle le dévisagea, mais n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quelque chose que Key passa derrière eux pour s'assurer que tout se passa bien. Jaejoong regarda de nouveau les étagères, mais avait l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

Ce Junsu envoyé par son voisin, cadeau du ciel ou du démon qui le maudissait ?

**~Flash back~  
><strong>

Une semaine était passée depuis l'incident dans les escaliers et Jaejoong était surpris de ne plus croiser son voisin de palier. Étant donné que l'inconnu lui avait fait comprendre qu'il vivait aussi au dernier étage, sachant qu'il n'y avait que deux appartement ça ne pouvait être que celui d'en face.

Il avait voulu le remercier pour son aide, mais à chaque fois qu'il sonnait chez lui, personne ne répondait. Il avait essayé le matin avant d'accompagner Mikki, un soir en rentrant du boulot et même un après midi en revenant des cours, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y avait personne.

Jaejoong soupira. Il regarda son café posé à coté de lui, alors qu'il essayait de feuilleter un magazine dans la salle de repos du combini.

Il tenait vraiment à remercier ce voisin. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait emménager dans cette immeuble qu'il le rencontrait. Il connaissait les autres voisins, la plupart étant des retraités.

Peut-être que ce voisin avait remarqué les incessantes tentatives de Jaejoong pour essayer de le voir, et avait pris peur. Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser :

« _Il doit me prendre pour un fou... Après tout il m'a juste aidé à porter mes courses... Et moi qui tiens absolument à le remercier de vive voix, alors qu'un mot suffirait...Quel idiot pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt_ » se dit-il en se tapant le front.

Il but son café d'une traite et rangea le magazine avant de retourner dans le combini. Il était 20h déjà et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Les gens rentraient du travail et passaient faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez eux. Il se dirigea vers l'une des deux caisses et se plaça derrière afin d'alléger Jessica d'une file d'attente un peu trop longue.

Cependant du coin de l'œil, il vit Taemin entrain de parler avec un brun un peu plus grand que lui, à l'allure athlétique, avec quelques mèches dressées en piques. Ce n'était pas le fameux client qui venait tous les deux jours, et venait parler à Taemin dans le but d'avoir des infos sur Key...?

Amber commençait vraiment à déteindre sur lui.

Il fit un au-revoir à une cliente, avant de jeter de nouveau un coup d'œil sur le bébé du groupe.

Key allait encore criser.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne va pas voir directement Key et lui proposer un rendez-vous ?"

Amber.

"Les hommes peuvent être très timide aussi...et avec une Diva comme Key, il faut s'armer de courage pour lui proposer quelque chose."

Jessica.

Jaejoong regarda ses deux collègues face à lui qui commentaient devant les clients sans gène. Amber c'était même arrêtée dans son travail, et était maintenant posée à coté de Jessica. Tout en mangeant une pomme elle ne quittait pas des yeux la scène devant elle un peu plus loin. Pareil pour Jessica, qui enregistrait les courses d'un homme en costume.

Jaejoong soupira, Key allait vraiment criser.

"AMBER ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Et voilà.

Jaejoong fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu, et continua de sourire à la jeune fille devant lui qui rougissait. Il ne prêta pas attention à son manager qui engueulait Amber. Il ne prêta pas non plus attention à Amber qui montra Taemin et l'inconnu du doigt, et ne prêta surtout pas attention aux appels de Key à Taemin, lui disant de reprendre le travail.

Cependant il fut surpris quand son manager lança un regard appuyé à l'inconnu en lui disant deux trois mots, qui le firent sourire.

Il avait souvent l'impression d'être dans ces dramas qui passaient à la Télé, et d'être justement devant l'un d'entre eux en direct.

**XxX**

C'est fatigué, avec un mal de tête, qu'il rentra chez lui. En plus de la crise de Key, Amber avait continué à le taquiner sur l'inconnu avec Jessica. Même si cette dernière était plus fine dans ses propos. Il avait essayé de faire abstraction, mais c'était impossible, même en allant dans la chambre froide faire du rangement.

Une fois devant chez lui, il soupira et essaya de prendre contenance, il ne voulait pas que Sung-hi s'inquiète pour lui. Elle était gentille cette lycéenne mais elle s'inquiétait pour un rien, il la soupçonnait d'avoir un faible pour lui, enfin bon.

Il rentra dans l'appartement et fut accueillit par un grand cri, suivit d'un « Papa » qui le surpris :

"Mikki que...que fais-tu encore debout ? "Fit-il surpris en la réceptionnant dans les bras et en levant les yeux vers la babysitteur.

Mais il fut d'autant plus étonné quand il vit le visage de celle-ci, elle semblait préoccupée et n'osait pas le regarder. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, cette journée allait-elle être horrible jusqu'au bout... ?

"Jaejoong hyung..." fit-elle avec une petite voix" je dois...je dois vous parler..."

"Oui bien sur."

Toujours avec sa petite dans ses bras, il s'avança dans le couloir pour se diriger dans le salon, ayant pris soin de retirer ses chaussures avant. Ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table basse. Sung-hi n'osant toujours pas le regarder, et se tripotait les doigts mal à l'aise :

"Tu peux tout me dire" fit-il en la rassurant.

Elle leva les yeux :

"Bien ! Je ne vais plus pouvoir garder Mikki. Je rentre en période d'examen, et je dois commencer mes révisions. Pardonnez-moi."

Elle était maintenant en larmes, la tête baissée. Jaejoong garda son sourire rassurant, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa détresse que lui provoqua cette nouvelle. Il posa sa main sur tête :

"Je comprends, tes études avant tout !"

"Mais..."

"Mais rien, ne t'inquiète pas, merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé jusque la. Tu as été d'une très grande aide !"

Elle renifla et se leva d'un coup :

"Laissez-moi au moins finir le repassage et la mettre au lit."

Et elle disparut dans le couloir, en ayant pris Mikki avec elle. Jaejoong la regarda faire, et soupira de nouveau. Cette journée allait de catastrophe en catastrophe, comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Engagé une nourrice _professionnelle_ allait lui revenir plus chère, il connaissait les prix qu'elles demandaient et il ne pouvait pas se permettre ça. Son mal de tête revenait...

« _on verra ça plus tard, il faut d'abord que je remercie le voisin_ »

Il se leva, prit un post-it posé sur la commode dans le couloir, écrivit deux trois mot de remerciement, et sortit de chez lui. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita à sonner une nouvelle fois. Ça le gênait de laisser un mot, il voulait vraiment le remer...

"Hey ?"

Oui, il aurait mieux fait de sonner au lieu de se trouver dans cette situation ridicule. Vous savez celle où l'on se retrouve face à face avec le fameux voisin, la main suspendue en l'air prêt à poser le post-it.

Ridicule en effet. _Wae?_

Jaejoong ne bougea pas, trop surpris de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit. Cette fois, son voisin allait vraiment le prendre pour un fou. Cependant au bout de quelques secondes de stupéfaction il recula :

"Heu...Je...Et bien..." Jaejoong bredouilla et évita à tout prix le regard de la personne en face de lui, si il avait relevé la tête, il aurait vu un sourire... . "Je ne suis pas fou !" Reprit-il

"J'imagine bien" fit l'inconnu perplexe.

Il regarda Jaejoong avant de baisser son regard vers le papier que celui-ci tenait précieusement entre ses mains. Le brun le sentit, et rougit fortement. Aujourd'hui, un démon avait décidé d'écrire son nom sur ses papiers des gens à maudire, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

"Je...Je voulais vous remercier pour..."

"Jaejoong hyung."

Les deux tournèrent leur attention vers la petite voix de la lycéenne, elle s'approcha de Jaejoong sans prêter attention au voisin :

"Jaejoong hyung, je peux trouver quelqu'un pour vous aidez à surveillez Mikki, j'ai des amies lycéennes qui..."

"Elles doivent aussi être dans leur période d'examens, je m'en voudrais de leur faire perdre leur temps."

"Mais ! Je sais que..."

Il l'a coupa d'un signe de la main, et la remercia une nouvelle fois pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils ne virent pas la manière dont l'inconnu les regarda concerné. Sung hi pris Jaejoong dans ses bras, s'excusa en faisant une révérence, et partit dans les escaliers.

Il était déjà 22h passé. Son mal de tête prenait vraiment de l'ampleur mais il devait encore réviser.

Il se tourna vers son voisin qui n'avait pas bougé:

"Je voulais vous remercier pour la dernière fois, je vais prendre congé..."

"Attendez !"

Jaejoong s'arrêta net en sentant qu'on lui retenait le bras, il se tourna de nouveau vers l'inconnu totalement perplexe :

"Je peux vous trouvez une babysitteur..."

"Merci, mais je ne vous connais pas, et je n'ai pas les moyens d'avoir une babysitteur agréée."

Oui, il payait Sung-hi au black et elle ne coutait vraiment pas chère. Elle prenait tellement plaisir à s'occuper de la petite. Un sourire grandit sur le visage de l'inconnu :

"Appelez moi Yunho et je peux vous trouvez quelqu'un gratuitement."

Jaejoong l'observa perplexe « _Yunho hein?_ » :

"et puis, si j'ai bien compris vous devez surement en trouver une demain qui puisse la chercher au jardin. Étant donné que vous finissez le travail tard, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Co...comment savez-vous ça ?" Fit Jaejoong en reculant d'un pas, les yeux grand ouverts.

"Vous partez à quelle heure le matin ?"

"7h habituellement." «_ pourquoi je lui réponds... surement mon mal de crane_ »

"Et bien, vous aurez votre babysitteur qui vous attendra à 7h en bas."

Jaejoong cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de dire quelque chose. Yunho s'approcha de lui, toujours avec un grand sourire qui se voulait confiant, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jaejoong qui se raidit au contact :

"Laissez moi vous aider une nouvelle fois."

Il plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Jaejoong paniquait totalement. Il fronça les sourcils totalement perdu, il hocha la tête rapidement, et recula de nouveau d'un pas pour rompre le contact. Il avait besoin de se reposer. Son voisin lui fit un grand sourire, avant de disparaître en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

Jaejoong resta quelques instants dans le couloir, pas sûre d'avoir accepté l'aide de l'inconnu. Dans quelle histoire s'était-il embarqué ? Un démon était forcément derrière tout ça.

Il soupira et alla se pencher sur ses cours. Une longue nuit l'attendait mais avant une aspirine, voir deux étaient de rigueur.

**XxX**

C'est ainsi que le lendemain - une fois le petit déjeuner pris, Mikki habillée et prête à être emmenée à l'école - il vit une superbe voiture, une BMW série 3 pour être précis. Juste devant son entrée, avec un jeune homme qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Emmitouflé dans un magnifique manteau et une grand écharpe autour du cou.

Jaejoong le regarda surpris, mais le fut d'autant plus quand le jeune homme s'avança vers lui en lui tendant la main :

"Bonjour, vous devez être Jaejoong ? Je suis Junsu, j'ai été envoyé par Yunho en tant que babysitteur."

Jaejoong regarda la main tendu, puis le jeune homme, puis la superbe voiture et de nouveau le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et encore heureux pour eux. Ceci est une fanfiction, je ne me fais aucun argent avec.

**Blabla de l'auteur** :Pardon ;_; Je pensais publier ce chapitre dans la semaine, mais avec ma rentrée, j'ai eu une semaine très très chargé ! T_T Du coup j'ai du attendre ce week-end pour la publier...bref~ Pour les besoin de cette fic, Changmin a le même âge que Jaejoong. C'est un Univers alternatif, donc dans CET univers, ils ont le même âge ! Voilà voilà, enjoy !

Toujours un grand merci à **Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya.**

"blabla" - parole

"_blabla_"- pensée

**Chapitre 3**

Jaejoong continua de fixer le nouvel inconnu en face de lui. Décidément il était dans une période où il faisait plein de nouvelles rencontres.

"Papa", fit la petite voix de Mikki près de son oreille.

Cela le fit sortir de sa torpeur, et il lança un regard agressif à la personne en face de lui :

"Écouter, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous me voulez mais vous pouvez partir."

"Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'une babysitteur ?"

"Vous débarquez comme ça, et vous pensez que je vais vous confier ma fille !"

"...C'est pas faux" se gratta la tête un Junsu gêné "babo Yunho" ajouta dit-il faiblement

Jaejoong secoua la tête, remercia Junsu et commença à partir quand l'inconnu l'interpella :

"Écoutez, Yunho m'a dit que c'était une affaire urgente, je peux tout de même prendre rendez-vous avec vous pour que vous voyez mes capacités" ajouta Junsu en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« _Ce type n'a pas l'air méchant...Mais..._ »

"Quel genre de babysitteur conduit ce genre de voiture," Jaejoong montra la belle voiture rutilante de Junsu, ce qui le mit de nouveau mal à l'aise.

"Mah...un cadeau ?" Fit innocemment Junsu. "S'il vous plait accorder moi un rendez-vous !"

L'insistance de ce Junsu le surprit vraiment, il ne pouvait pas nier que ce jeune homme était un don du ciel. Il avait besoin rapidement de quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de Mikki. Mais, il ne pouvait pas la confier à n'importe qui, surtout à un type avec une aussi belle voiture... Vous en connaissez beaucoup des babysitteur conduisant une BMW? C'est bien la première fois qu'il voyait ça, même si ce type ne semblait pas louche, bien au contraire.

"Bien, passez après 18h, je vais finir tôt aujourd'hui et on en discutera. Sur ce à ce soir."

"Je peux vous accompagnez !"

"Non ça ira ! Surtout pas."

Jaejoong se précipita, il était déjà en retard et avança rapidement. Il espéra cependant que la journée serait meilleure que celle d'hier. Il était encore fatigué, il s'était couché vers 2h du matin à réviser ses cours et à avancer dans sa thèse. La fin de l'année approchait. Mais son mal de tête était encore là, la boite d'aspirine qu'il avait avalé n'avait servit à rien.

**XxX**

La mâtinée avait plutôt bien commencé, Jaejoong avait cours d'anglais. Il aimait ces cours, car leur professeur insistait pour mettre en pratique la langue en organisant de petites scènes en rapport avec ce qu'ils étudiaient. C'était intéressant et instructif surtout que pendant ces cours, ils étaient à peine une dizaine.

Jaejoong observa attentivement la scène devant lui, tout en écoutant les conseils de leur professeur. Une américaine anciennement avocate qui avait passé 10 ans en Corée, et était parfaitement bilingue.

Le cours pris fin vers 11h.

« N'oubliez pas, je veux vos devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, passez tous un bon week-end »

Jaejoong rangea ses affaires quand il entendit des talons s'approcher de lui, et vit une petite tête brune dans son champ de vision :

"Oppaaaaa~"

Une voix nasillarde sortit de ce petit visage brun, ce qui lui fit mal aux oreilles :

"Taeyeon."

"Est-ce que tu va bien Oppa ? Tu as des cernes sous les yeux, et ça depuis quelque temps."

"Oui ça va."

Il prit ses affaires et fuit le plus rapidement possible de Taeyeon. Cette fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être collante ! Elle n'était pas méchante mais elle était toujours sur son dos, même après qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être plus que des connaissances. Oui, Jaejoong ne voulait pas être ami avec elle, et encore moins avoir une quelconque relation. Certes il n'avait pas été très sympa sur le coup, mais à la voir aujourd'hui, ces paroles n'avaient eu aucun effet sur elle. Taeyeon continuait de le courir après et de menacer les filles qui essayaient de tourner autour de lui, en revendiquant sa propriété .

Les filles pouvaient vraiment être bizarre.

Il alla dans la prochaine salle des cours, s'installa tranquillement derrière une table et attendit. Il était en avance :

"Elle a tout de même raison de s'inquiéter, tu as vu ton état ?"

Jaejoong se tourna pour faire face à :

"Changmin ! Ne prends pas la défense de Taeyeon."

Changmin s'assit prêt de Jaejoong, et le fixa :

"Jaejoong, tu es dans cet état depuis quelque temps" il toucha le front de son ami, "tu a même un début de fièvre."

« _Tout mais pas ça_ » pensa Jaejoong amer.

Il se tourna un peu embarrassé, mais surtout pour éviter le regard inquiet de son ami. Changmin était le seul dans cette fac qu'il pouvait considérer comme tel, ils se sont connus 5 ans auparavant et on suivit le même parcours. De plus durant ces 5 années, sa relation avec Changmin avait quelque peu dépassé le stade de l'amitié. Oh pas grand chose, juste quelque baisers, qui avait dérapés sur quelque préliminaires mais ça s'arrêtait là. Changmin avait mis fin à cela, il s'était trouvé un petit copain. Dire que Jaejoong avait été indifférent et avait bien pris la nouvelle aurait été un mensonge.

Certes, ils s'étaient embrassés sans engagement. Mais il avait commencé à nourrir des sentiments pour son ami. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une période difficile à l'époque, et cherchait un peu de réconfort, réconfort qu'ils ont trouvé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mine de rien, toute cette histoire avait duré quelques mois.

Changmin ayant trouvé un copain, Jaejoong avait essayé de s'en sortir seul...et puis Mikki était arrivé. C'était il y a deux ans.

Leur professeur de droit civique entra dans la salle, et le silence fit place. Jaejoong ouvrit ses cahiers, sans voir le regard insistant de Changmin.

**XxX**

Junsu bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et se gratta la tête.

Il regarda autour de lui. L'appartement de Yunho était bien rangé comme d'habitude, et rien n'entravait ce décor. Il était assis sur le fauteuil et face à lui Yunho, assis sur le canapé, resta de marbre, et continua de lire les documents qu'il tenait en main :

"Mah~ Yunho, tu ne veux pas aller faire un foot ?"

"Avec ce froid ?" Il leva les yeux de ses document, et lança un regard qui voulait plutôt dire « Arrête de dire des conneries et laisse moi tranquille», mais Junsu n'interpréta pas du tout cela de la même manière.

"Je m'ennuie."

"Rentre chez toi."

"Mais je dois attendre ton voisin à 18h. Et tu fais comme-ci je n'existais pas...mah~"

"Tu t'es imposé tout seul ici ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir" fit Yunho toujours les yeux fixé sur sa lecture.

Junsu bailla de nouveau :

"Au pire j'appelle Hyukkie, au moins lui me tiendra compagnie."

Il allait sortir son téléphone, jusqu'à qu'il se rappela que son meilleur ami passait des auditions. Mah~ Il s'ennuyait. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre, 17h30. Encore une demie-heure.

"Dis moi Yunho, tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais que j'aide ce gars. Même si il est plutôt mignon et que sa fille est à croquer, vous n'avez pas l'air de vous connaître."

Yunho resta silencieux, avant de poser ses documents à coté de lui, et de regarder en biais, semblant réfléchir aux propos qui allait dire :

"Il a besoin qu'on l'aide."

Junsu observa Yunho, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas tout :

"Il n'a pas une vie facile, il a une fille de 5 ans, et dois jongler entre ses études et un petit boulot. Alors un peu d'aide serait bienvenu je pense..."

Le blond vit un sourire sur les lèvres de Yunho. Junsu soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite :

"T'es amoureux c'est ça?"

-Silence.-

"- QUOI ?"

Yunho dévisageait maintenant son ami comme-ci il venait de la planète Mars :

"Mah~ Yunho tu es tellement adorable en niant ce fait."

Junsu se leva de son fauteuil et vint tapoter la tête de Yunho qui continuait d'être choqué :

"Je ne peux pas simplement aider quelqu'un sans arrières pensées, et puis je savais que tu accepterais de faire ça !" Paniqua toujours Yunho en pointant Junsu d'un doigt accusateur.

"Mais oui, mais oui~ Bon ! Je vais aller voir ton amoureux, mon rendez-vous approche...Jaejoong, c'est bien ça ?"

Yunho hocha la tête alors que Junsu faisait mine de réfléchir, pour finalement lâcher avec un grand sourire :

"YUNJAE !"

"SORS DE CHEZ MOI !"

Junsu ne fit pas prier vu le regard que lui lançait Yunho, si il pouvait lui lancer des éclairs il aurait été foudroyé sur place. Il sortit tout en riant, c'est une fois sur le pas de la porte et celle-ci fermé qu'il croisa le regard de Jaejoong face à lui, avec sa fille à coté de lui qui le détailla du haut de ses 1 mètre. Elle était vraiment chou avec ses grands yeux, ses longues nattes sous un bonnet de panda, et un petit manteau rouge.

Junsu s'approcha d'eux, et les salua de nouveau. Il se mit à genoux, à hauteur de la petite pour lui dire bonjour plus poliment, Mikki étant peu timide lui répondit à son tour avec un grand sourire.

Non vraiment cette petite est trop mignonne.

"Bon, je crois que je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps." Fit Jaejoong en ouvrant sa porte, suivit de sa fille et de Junsu toujours souriant.

**XxX**

L'entretien se passa mieux que ne l'aurait cru Jaejoong. Junsu était un jeune homme sympathique, sérieux, chaleureux et il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Mikki. Il avait un travail sur le coté, mais il était resté flou sur le sujet. Il avait juste dit être dans « la communication, média, tout ça tout ça... vous savez tous ces trucs la », Jaejoong en avait déduis, vu son âge qui s'approchait du sien,qu'il devait faire des études de journalisme ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait. Et puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'occupait d'enfants.

Puis ils avaient commencé à parler argent, jusqu'au moment où Junsu le coupa net. Il rendait service à l'ami d'un ami -Jaejoong avait tout de même ajouter qu'il ne connaissait pas Yunho- et que les amis de ses amis sont ses amis – Jaejoong avait vraiment insisté sur ce point. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Junsu avait fait comme ci il n'avait pas rien entendu, et clôtura le sujet. Toujours avec un grand sourire.

Jaejoong avait été pris au dépourvu, mais après l'avoir bien interrogé et posé toutes les questions nécessaires, il accepta de le prendre comme babysitteur . Il avait fait un bref débriefing avec les collègues au _combini_ sur les questions qu'ils devaient poser. Par contre il n'osa pas demander pour la voiture, alors Jaejoong en déduisit qu'il devait travailler en alternance dans le cadre de ses études et qu'il devait bien gagner tout simplement, ou alors qu'il était en stage.

Oui ça devait être ça.

Quoi qu'il en soit au bout d'une heure et demi, il invita Junsu a rester pour prendre le thé, et pour qu'il puisse faire plus ample connaissance. C'est de cette façon qu'il apprit que son voisin Yunho vivait dans cet appartement depuis peu, et qu'il était dans le milieu artistique «acteur, chanteur, model, tout ça tout ça... Vous savez tout ces trucs là ». Jaejoong avait hoché la tête et il en avait de nouveau déduit que Yunho devait faire des études de comédie. Évidemment loin de se douter qu'il était bien loin de la réalité...

Et que lui et Junsu se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance. Au bout d'une heure supplémentaire Junsu prit congé et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain à 7h.

Une fois qu'il mit Mikki au lit, et il put soupirer de soulagement d'avoir eu cette chance. Le démon d'hier avait fait place à une nouvelle entité divine qui l'avait pris sous son aile. Il sortit de chez lui et alla, cette fois ci, sonner chez son voisin.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un Yunho, sortant visiblement de son bain. Vu l'eau qui dégoulinant de ses cheveux, mais au moins il portait une tenu descente, un bas de jogging et un débardeur qui moulait bien ses muscles.

Jaejoong recula d'un pas, surpris avant de faire un grand sourire et se faire une révérence :

"De simple remerciement ne suffirait pas pour vous faire comprendre ma gratitude."

Yunho sourit à son tour :

"Et si on commençait par se tutoyer, ce serait déjà un bon début."

Jaejoong le regarda surpris, mais hocha la tête :

"Tout s'est bien passé avec Junsu ?" Demanda quelque peu inquiet Yunho, de peur que son ami n'ait dérapé comme d'habitude.

"Tout c'est très bien passé, merci beaucoup de me l'avoir envoyé."

Jaejoong se retint bien de dire qu'il le trouvait un peu bizarre sur les bords, mais c'était un détail.

Yunho lâcha un soupir de soulagement :

"Cependant j'ai une question. Quel genre d'études fait-il pour avoir une voiture comme il a ?"

"Il... il t'a dit qu'il faisait des études ?" Demanda Yunho en fronçant les sourcils

"Ce n'est pas le cas ? Il m'a dit qu'il était dans la communication, les média, tout ça tout ça..."

« _Junsu..._ »Pensa fortement Yunho en se disant quel genre d'ami il avait là. C'est vrai que si il disait la vérité à Jaejoong il n'aurait peut être plus envie de le garder... Yunho hocha la tête positivement et ajouta un :

"Oui c'est bien ça."

Ils continuèrent de se fixer un moment, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Yunho avait un sourire rassurant, il s'approcha doucement de Jaejoong qui resta immobile, il se mit juste en face de lui, le corps séparé de quelque centimètre et lui dit doucement :

"Je suis content qu'on puisse enfin apprendre à se connaître."

Jaejoong sentit son cœur rater un battement et un frisson le parcourir sans comprendre pourquoi. Il continua à fixer Yunho stupéfait, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Finalement Yunho retourna vers son appartement, et fit un dernier sourire à Jaejoong.

Oui, le démon qui le maudissait encore hier, lui avait accordé une belle journée.

* * *

><p>Mon yunjae va doucement se mettre en place...enfin, les choses vont s'accélérer dans le chapitre suivant.<p>

Ah oui dernière chose, que j'enlève tout de suite les doutes dans vos têtes, non Junsu et Yunho ne sont pas des prostitué ou dans la mafia. Voilà voilà, tout ceci sera dit en temps et en heure.

Ciasso~


	4. Chapter 4

**Blabla de l'auteur** :_ sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega_...ok stop. Désolé pour le retard, encore une fois du au cours, (mes horaires me tuent) mais j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écris aussi une petite one shot sur Block-B (mes nouveau chouchou).

Ah le dernier clip des JYJ ! jaejoong derrière les grilles en mode pas content vend du rêve *-*, junsu en tux dans une belle voiture : yummy, et yoochun mélancolique marchant seul : love love. Par contre je suis un peu dégoûté de savoir que s'ils viennent ça sera partout sauf en France, hum hum. Certes on a déjà eu droit a du rêve lors de la SM (yunho et changmin dans les airs) mais bon, dégouté quand même...

BREF, ce chapitre fait 6 pages, j'ai réussi à faire un peu plus long que les autres, par contre je suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Hum.

un grand merci à ma beta **Joyce**, et à **Pikanox** (je suis aussi une fan du YooSu, et je comptais le faire apparaitre hélé) **Heughae** et **Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya** pour vos review. Ca fait toujours plaisir 3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Jaejoong soupira. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus venait de lui tomber dessus.

Il était malade, avec une forte fièvre.

Il plissa les yeux, à la vue du thermomètre. Il le déposa à coté de lui sur la table basse, et se resservit une tasse de thé. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir le médecin, et encore moins prendre des jours de repos. On était mardi en milieu d'après midi et heureusement il n'avait pas cours, et ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Il avait dit à Junsu qu'il irait chercher Mikki. Il avait encore le temps de se reposer. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, regarda les flocons tomber tout en laissant ses pensées dériver vers un certain voisin.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois depuis que Junsu était venu lui proposer son aide, de façon bizarre. Oui, on pouvait le dire. Mais il s'est relevé être d'une aide précieuse.

Il venait même le matin, pour emmener Mikki à l'école, et le soir en plus de faire le repas et de s'occuper de la petite, il faisait quelques taches ménagères. Tout comme Sung-hi le faisait.

Cependant, l'histoire de la voiture l'intriguait toujours autant, et des bruits de couloir avaient même commencé à circuler entre ses voisins. Se demandant bien qui pouvait être ce jeune homme avec une aussi belle voiture. Des rumeurs de Yakuza étaient même venu aux oreilles de Jaejoong. Yakuza vraiment ? Cela le fit rire plus qu'autre chose.

Et puis durant ces deux dernières semaines, il avait aussi pu faire plus ample connaissance avec Yunho.

Il lui était arrivé d'aller chez lui une fois que Mikki était couchée, avec Junsu. Ils buvaient un verre à 3, et discutaient de tout et de rien.

Jaejoong était plutôt heureux d'avoir ces deux personnes avec qui parler, même s'ils échangeaient des banalités, cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il faut dire que depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Séoul pour ses études, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se faire des amis. A part Changmin, mais avec le temps, ils ne se parlaient plus.

Quant aux gens du _combini,_ il leur parlait durant les heures de travail, et encore, pour en placer une entre les bavardages incessants d'Amber et Jessica il fallait s'armer de patience. Sauf si le sujet les intéressait bien sure. Et le genre de sujet qui pouvait réellement intéresser les deux filles c'était les amours de Jaejoong. Donc rien t'intéressant vu que ses amours étaient inexistants.

Du coup, durant ces quelques soirées avec Junsu et Yunho, cela lui permettait de ne plus penser au cours, au travail, même à Mikki. Il était de nouveau un jeune homme de 24 ans, passant du temps avec ses amis.

C'était évidemment trop tôt pour les considérer comme tel, et puis il y avait quelque chose qui gênait Jaejoong. Il ne saurait dire quoi.

Le brun porta sa tasse aux lèvres et continua de regarder le ciel blanc.

Yunho l'avait même invité plusieurs fois à aller boire un verre, ou alors aller au restaurant. Ses amis lui avaient parlé d'un restaurant français en ville qu'il aurait bien voulu tester. Jaejoong, avait été plus que surpris par ses propositions. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'on lui avait proposé ce genre de sortie ?

Si Jaejoong connaissait un peu Yunho, il en aurait déduis que c'était un rendez-vous galant qu'il essayait de lui proposer. Mais Yunho avait ajouté «_ pour faire plus ample connaissance, en toute amitié bien sure_ »

Jaejoong avait refusé.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas aller à ce genre de rendez-vous, bien au contraire...

"Qu'est-ce que je pense ! Je connais ce type depuis 1 mois, et je vais tout de même pas...Et puis qui se serait occupé de Mikki ?"

Jaejoong savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Junsu aurait très bien pu s'occuper de Mikki une soirée, d'ailleurs celui-ci lui avait proposé plusieurs fois. Mais la façon dont il l'avait fait l'avait mis vraiment mal à l'aise.

« _Si tu veux sortir avec Yunho un soir, cela me dérange pas de garder la petite » « Yunho t'a proposé de sortir ? » « Pourquoi tu ne sors pas avec Yunho ? »_

A croire que Junsu voulait absolument le mettre avec son ami.

Jaejoong ne pouvait pas nier que Yunho était beau garçon et il ne comptait plus ses gènes quand son regard se perdait dans son celui de son voisin. Mais de là à dire qu'il avait un faible, fallait pas pousser. Il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour Mikki, mais cela s'arrêtait la.

Il but d'une traite son thé, se leva, manqua de se prendre la table basse et se dirigea d'un pas faible, titubant vers sa chambre.

« Il faut que je me repose sinon, je ne tiendrais pas. »

Il se jeta dans son lit, et s'endormit de suite. Ne pensant plus a rien, sans voir que son état s'empirer. Sans penser non plus à la lettre ouverte posée sur la table basse...

**xXx**

Yunho gara sa voiture dans le parking derrière l'immeuble. La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, son manager lui avait donné deux trois instructions pour le shooting de demain. Il avait même du temps en cette fin d'après midi pour apprendre quelques lignes supplémentaires du scénario. On lui avait proposé de jouer dans un nouveau drama avec CL, une actrice coréenne assez connue. Elle avait même insisté pour que ce soit lui qui soit son partenaire à l'écran. Du peu qu'ils avaient discuté, elle avait été avenante, ouverte et sympathique, le contraire de l'image de mauvaise fille qu'elle donnait. Elle se faisait tout de même appeler "la fille la plus mauvaise que Séoul n'a jamais eu".

Cependant, il avait peur que son nouveau rôle ne plaise pas à ses fans. Il jouait un drogué en dérive, qui sortait de là grâce à une étudiante.

Il éteignit la musique, sortit de sa voiture et se dépêcha vers l'entrée, mais au moment d'arriver, il entendit des pleurs :

"Papa ! Papa, réveille-toi ! S'il te plait !"

Yunho se dirigea vers la petite voix et vit avec stupéfaction un corps d'adulte allongé dans la neige, à ses cotés, une petite fille en pleurs secouant ce corps.

Il se rapprocha rapidement :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Fit-il inquiet."

La petite fille se retourna vers Yunho, les yeux baignés de larme. Elle prit peur en le voyant, elle se jeta sur le corps allongé dans un signe de protection. Yunho s'agenouilla près d'elle, et se mit à sa hauteur. Il devait d'abords la rassurer s'il voulait rapidement s'occuper de l'homme à terre :

"Tu me laisse t'aider ?"

Il lui fit un sourire le plus rassurant possible. Elle l'observa et se détacha doucement du corps. Elle remit son bonnet panda en place avant de se mettre sur le coté toujours en pleurs.

« _Cette petite me dit quelque chose_. »

Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette réflexion, il releva immédiatement l'homme à terre et fut surpris de voir son voisin :

" Jaejoong !"

En effet le jeune homme était face à Yunho. Les yeux clos, le visage rouge, il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Il essaya de le réveiller mais en vain. Jaejoong ne fit aucun signe, ce qui lui fit peur. Il se tourna vers Mikki et lui fit signe de le suivre vers l'immeuble. Il devait se dépêcher.

Il mit Jaejoong sur son épaule, celui-ci était assez lourd vu son manteau complètement mouillé. Combien de temps était-il resté évanoui dans la neige ? Que devait-il faire ? Appeler les pompiers ou un médecin ?

Il monta le plus rapidement possible les escaliers, quand une voix l'interpella :

"Monsieur Jung, quelque chose ne va pas ?"

C'était Madame Park Yun, la concierge, qui était entrain de faire le ménage sur le palier du 3 ième. Yunho lui lança un regard désespéré, cela la surpris avant de voir Jaejoong sur l'épaule de Yunho et Mikki en retrait, s'essuyant vainement ses larmes.

"Que s'est-il passé !"

"Je ne sais pas..., je l'ai trouvé dans la neige."

Elle s'approcha du malade, mit sa main sur mon front et fronça les sourcils inquiète :

"Amenez-le chez vous, retirez lui ses vêtements et couchez-le. Il est fiévreux. Faite cela vite et j'arrive."

"Il ne faut pas que j'appelle un médecin ?" Demanda Yunho toujours peu rassuré.

"Non, non ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de tout."

Et elle disparut dans les étages inférieurs. Yunho n'attendit pas pour exécuter les ordres de la concierge, il ouvrit rapidement la porte de son appartement avec quelques difficultés. Son inquiétude toujours aussi grande, et elle l'était d'autant plus en voyant la fille de son voisin qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il devait appeler Junsu.

"Est-ce que Papa va mourir ?"

La petite voix de Mikki fit sortir Yunho de ses pensées. Il essaya de la rassurer de nouveau :

"Bien sur que non, ne tu ne inquiète pas. Il est juste malade, Junsu oppa va venir s'occuper de toi, tu veux bien ?"

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait du mal avec les enfants, enfin si, mais Junsu était plus à même de s'occuper d'eux, surtout de Mikki qu'il connaissait bien. Il fut soulagé en voyant un petit sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la petite :

"Junu-oppa ?"

Elle avait encore du mal avec certaines lettres. Yunho acquiesça et lui demanda d'attendre calmement au salon, le temps qu'il aille s'occuper de son père, tout en lui disant de retirer son manteau pour ne pas tomber malade, puis il disparut dans sa chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il allongea doucement Jaejoong sur son lit. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient, il lui retira son manteau, suivit du reste de ses affaires : pull, chaussettes, chemise, pantalon... Lui laissant juste son boxer, il hésita même à lui retirer vu qu'il était préférable qu'il ne garde plus aucun vêtement mouillé sur lui. Il fut étonné de voir que le reste des vêtements c'était bien imprégné de la neige. Le temps de son évanouissement inquiéta Yuhno davantage...Mais il ne réfléchit pas, et lui enfila des vêtements chauds, pour ensuite le coucher sous la couette.

"...Mikki..."

Yunho sursauta alors qu'il ramassa les vêtements, il se tourna vers son lit et vit Jaejoong les yeux un peu ouverts :

"Hey, fit-il doucement en s'approchant, elle va bien..."

Jaejoong semblait toujours autant mal, le visage étrangement pâle avec les joues rougies, respirant difficilement :

"... Yunho... ?"

"Reposes-toi, tu es fiévreux..."

Mais le père de Mikki essaya de se relever complètement, Yunho l'arrêta dans son geste en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et rapprochant son visage :

"S'il te plait Jaejoong, il faut que tu te reposes. Mikki va bien, elle est à coté et Junsu va arriver s'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas."

Yunho savait que savoir sa fille en sécurité était primordial pour Jaejoong, même s'il était malade comme maintenant. Ils se regardèrent, Jaejoong semblait hésiter, mais au bout de quelques instants il lâcha un petit « merci », avant de se recoucher et de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Yunho soupira, «_ sacré Jaejoong_ », cependant cela enleva en grande partie son inquiétude. Il fit un petit sourire en regardant Jaejoong, il n'était pas encore sortit d'affaire, mais le savoir là, dans son lit, où il pouvait avoir un œil sur lui le rassura.

Une série de coup furent assenés à la porte de sa chambre, il s'approcha quand il vit madame Park Yun tenant un plateau dans la main, où était disposés plusieurs bols avec semblait-il des herbes. Au centre un grand bol d'eau bouillant.

"Il dort ?" Demanda-t-elle à voix baisse.

"Je ne pense pas, mais il est dans le lit."

Bien, je vais m'occuper de lui. Vous inquiétez pas Yunho, je connais bien ce genre de grands nigauds qui savent très bien qu'ils sont malade mais attendent toujours la dernière minute pour aller voir le médecin. J'en ai 3 comme cela. Allez prendre soin de la petite.

Elle fit un petit sourire avant de rentrer dans la chambre, Yunho décida de la laisser et d'appeler Junsu. Il fut surpris en allant dans le salon de voir Mikki endormie sur le canapé. La pauvre.

Il sortit son portable et essaya d'appeler son ami. Il espéra qu'il tombera rapidement sur lui :

"_Junsu ?_"

"C'est Yunho, excuse moi de te déranger, mais c'est une urgence."

_"Yunho tu sais bien que je serai toujours disponible pour toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

"Merci... et bien, j'aimerai que tu viennes à l'appartement le plus rapidement possible, Jaejoong a été retrouvé évanoui dans la neige et Mikki..., elle s'est endormie mais..."

_"OK, n'en dit pas plus, j'arrive."_

Et il coupa la conversation. Yunho soupira, une bonne chose de faite. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Mikki, et alla chercher un plaid pour la couvrir, la pauvre elle aussi devait avoir les vêtements trempés, et avait besoin d'être changée.

Il s'essaya à coté de la petite, en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.

Jaejoong.

Yunho était persuadé que le surmenage était en grande partie responsable de son état. Il était toujours entrain de faire quelque chose. S'il n'était pas en cours, il travaillait dehors, ou alors s'occupait de sa fille ou révisait. Yunho ne compta plus le nombre de fois où il vit l'appartement de Jaejoong encore allumé en rentrant d'une soirée vers les coups de 5h-6h du matin. Il avait même intercepté une conversation, une fois dans le couloir entre ce dernier et la concierge qui s'inquiétait de l'état de santé du jeune homme. Mais quoi qu'il arrivait il était toujours souriant. Tous ses efforts étaient avant tout pour le bonheur de sa fille, qui passait avant tout. C'était pour elle qu'il se démenait. Madame Park hun lui avait dit que si Jaejoong vivait seul, il n'aurait pas eu réellement besoin de travailler. Le loyer étant peu cher, mais il voulait que sa fille vive comme tous les petites de son âge, et à cet âge on voulait avoir les derniers jouets sortis, et toutes sortes de choses. Non, elle n'était pas une enfant gâtée, « c'est encore une enfant, et à son âge elle n'a pas besoin de voir que la vie peut être difficile si on n'a pas les moyens. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle garde cette innocence jusqu'au bout » Jaejoong avait dit à Madame Park hun, qui l'avait répété à Yunho.

Mais ce que se rappela surtout Yunho, se fut en ce jour d'Avril. Il regardait son courrier dans le hall, quand il vit un peu plus loin Jaejoong avec un voisin, discutant poliment, mais ce qu'il remarqua ce fut ses mains couvertes de bandage et des énormes cernes sous ses yeux. Ce qui l'intrigua. Il eu sa réponse plus tard dans la journée, quand il vit la petite Mikki criant de partout qu'elle avait reçu une énorme maison de poupée, la joie se lisait sur son visage. Elle avait ajouté que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en voulait une, et qu'elle était apparut comme cela durant la nuit. Elle était persuadée que le Père Noël était venu.

Madame Park hun lui disant que le Père Noël ne vient qu'à Noël, d'où son nom, mais la petite n'écoutait pas.

Et c'est la que Yunho eu sa réponse. Jaejoong, en retrait, accompagnait sa fille sautillant de partout, visiblement heureux de la voir dans cet état, peu importe les blessures et la fatigue...un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Yunho n'avait pas pu dévier son regard.

Cependant, une grande question se posait à lui, que faisait un jeune homme comme Jaejoong avec une fille de cet âge ? Père de famille, célibataire à 24 ans, n'est-ce pas un peu trop jeune ?

"Yunho ?"

Celui-ci sursauta, il fit face à Junsu et sa concierge devant lui. Il se releva, Mikki dormait toujours à coté de lui :

"Jaejoong s'est complètement endormit, je lui ai fait boire une soupe avec des plantes chinoises, très bon contre la fièvre et il va pouvoir dormir sereinement. Il devrait se réveiller demain, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, donnez lui ce que j'ai mis sur la table basse."

"D'accord, merci beaucoup madame Park hun."

"Mais de rien, il est presque sortit d'affaire, du repos et cela ira mieux."

Elle fit un dernier geste de la main à Yunho et Junsu et quitta l'appartement. Junsu se tourna vers son ami :

"Elle m'a tout expliqué. Je vais aller m'occuper de Mikki chez Jaejoong, elle doit être épuisée, je vois encore des traces de larmes sur ses joues."

"Bien."

Un silence s'installa, alors que Yunho se gratta l'arrière du crâne, Junsu le regarda, il avait encore envie d'exaspérer Yunho sur son comportement plus qu'évident. Mais cela n'était pas le moment, il le ferait après, et cela serait plus drôle de le faire devant Jaejoong.

Il prit Mikki sur le canapé, et fit un geste à Yunho avant de quitter à son tour l'appartement. Oui, cela sera plus comique à voir.

Yunho se retrouva seul, mais avant d'aller voir comment allait Jaejoong, il prit les vêtements de celui-ci pour aller les faire sécher. Une fois cela fait, il alla se changer et il rentra doucement dans la chambre. La nuit avait doucement pris place, il alluma la lumière de la table basse puis approcha le fauteuil qui était dans un coin près du lit pour ensuite prendre une couverture, et s'enrouler dedans. Il n'avait pas mangé, mais n'avait pas vraiment faim, il se surprit à penser que l'état de Jaejoong était plus important. Celui-ci dormait, sa respiration semblait être revenue à la normale, et quand il lui toucha le front sa température avait baissé, mais de peu, il était toujours fiévreux. Il s'adossa contre son fauteuil, et continua d'observer Jaejoong, avant que la fatigue l'emporte à son tour.

**XxX**

Ce fut une chaleur sur son visage qui réveilla Jaejoong. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il tourna le visage pour les rouvrir. Il se releva doucement, et regarda autour de lui incertain :

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Il se rappela vaguement être allé chercher Mikki plus tôt à l'école, mais après : le trou noir. D'ailleurs où était-elle ?

Jaejoong commença à paniquer quand une phrase lui revint en mémoire

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout..._ »

Yunho...

C'est alors qu'il sentit une pression au niveau de sa main, il dirigea le regard sur le coté pour voir Yuhno allongé à moitié sur le lit.

Jaejoong ne saurait dire comment il sentait en voyant son voisin prêt de lui, à la fois gêné et content.

« _Est-ce qu'il a veillé toute la nuit ?_ »

Mais ses joues rougirent davantage quand il s'aperçut que la pression sur sa main provenait de celle Yuhno. Jaejoong regarda cette main, et resserra doucement l'étreinte, un sourire se dessinaint sur son visage alors qu'il baissait la tête.

Il se recoucha, et ferma les yeux, plus serein.

* * *

><p>Oui, pauvre Jaejoong, et croyez moi, les soucis ne sont pas près de se terminer.<p>

See you.


	5. Chapter 5

**blabla de l'auteur** : Je vais faire court : j'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard. J'ai du changé d'ordi entre temps, et on peut dire que j'ai été prise d'une flemme aigu pour transférer mes fichiers de l'un à l'autre et un petit coup de déprime est aussi passé par la -_-

Les Mandu sont des ravioli coréen. Je n'ai jamais mangé coréen (mais je vais changer ça sous peu), mais cela me semblait à la fois appétissant et aimé des enfants.

Sur ce enjoy ! Ah oui dernière chose, ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma béta, désolé d'avance pour les fautes que vous verrez.

Toujours un grand merci pour les reviews :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Quand Jaejoong se réveilla le lendemain, il fut surpris de voir qu'on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il regarda autour de lui complètement perdu. Il toucha son front et fut soulagé de voir que sa température avait baissé. Certes il se sentait encore fatigué et endolorie mais il allait beaucoup mieux, qu'hier ? Ou avant-hier ? Combien de temps il avait dormit ? Il ne se rappelait plus.

Mais une chose lui venait tout de suite à l'esprit : où était sa fille ?

Il se leva rapidement du lit et quitta la pièce. Il fut étonné de voir qu'il n'était pas chez lui, la chambre était grande et spacieuse, décoré de façon moderne contrastant totalement avec sa petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il remarqua aussi qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements, mais ceux d'un autre. Il quitta la chambre pour se retrouver dans un couloir.

Il avança par instinct et se retrouva dans un salon tout aussi spacieux que la chambre, bien éclairé par de grande fenêtre reflété par des murs blancs. La décoration était tout aussi moderne, dans tes tons noirs, blanc et crème. Quelque touche d'ancien avait été ajouté, deux grands tableaux représentant les montages Wuyue en encre traditionnelle étaient accroché au mur. Jaejoong vit aussi deux vases chinois en porcelaine. Ajustant le salon, une cuisine ouverte. De là où il était, elle était dans les même tons que le salon. Mais où était-il ?

Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Il ne devait pas paniquer, on ne l'avait tout de même pas enlever ? Des souvenirs lui vinrent en mémoire : la neige, trou noir et s'être réveillé prêt de Yunho. C'est cela, il devait se retrouver chez Yunho.

Jaejoong regarda de nouveau autour de lui et eu un doute. Quel type d'étudiant vivait dans ce type d'appartement ? Il fut même surpris de savoir qu'il y avait ce genre d'appartement dans cet immeuble qui ne payait pas de mine de l'extérieur.

Junsu lui avait bien dit que Yunho était étudiant en art et en comédie ?

Au même moment, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des rires s'engouffraient dans l'appartement. Il vit par la suite, Junsu, portant Mikki et Yunho rentraient :

"Mah Jaejoong tu es réveillé ?"

"Papa !"

Mikki quitta les bras de son babysitteur et se précipita dans les bras de son père. Jaejoong soupira de soulagement, elle allait bien. Il la serra contre lui :

"Tu va bien ?"

Elle se détacha de l'étreinte et secoua la tête de haut en bas.

"Junu-oppa s'est occupé de moi, il m'a même fait des _Mandu."_

Jaejoong leva le regard vers les deux autres adultes un peu plus loin. Junsu et Yunho le regardèrent souriant et il entendit même ce dernier soupirer... de soulagement ?

"Merci beaucoup."

Jaejoong fit une petite révérence. Il vit par la suite Junsu s'approcher de lui et mettre sa main sur son épaule :

"On est vraiment soulagé que tu aille mieux Jaejoong, surtout Yunho" Il agrémenta sa phrase en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami d'enfance qui dévia le regard gêné.

"Ah bon ?" Jaejoong s'interrogea et regarda à son tour Yunho.

"Oui, il est resté près de toi toute la nuit à voir si tu allais bien" fit Mikki avec un grand sourire.

Ce qui embarrassa doublement Yunho et Jaejoong ; Junsu fit un petit rire : qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette petite.

"Il a eu très peur tu sais" continua Junsu "tu t'es évanoui et ne répondait pas. Et puis durant la nuit, tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler son prénom, sans même t'en rendre compte."

"Quoi ?" Firent Jaejoong et Yunho en même temps.

Junsu fit un petit rire étouffé mais il fut couper dans son élan par la sonnerie de son téléphone, il s'excusa au près des deux autres et quitta la pièce.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Jaejoong comme Yunho ne savaient pas trop quoi dire. Ils se jetèrent des regards :

"Encore merci, en particulier d'avoir pris soin de Mikki."

"Ce n'est rien, répondit Yunho, on n'allait pas la laisser comme ça. Puis si tu t'inquiète pour ton travail, sache que ton manager, un certain Key a appelé et je lui ai dit que tu étais malade. Il t'a accordé quelque jours de congé."

"Oui, mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de mais, Jaejoong, tu es malade et de temps à autre il faut que tu prenne soin de toi."

Une rougeur s'installa sur les joues du plus vieux. Jaejoong ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, il était extrêmement reconnaissant mais aussi mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours l'habitude d'être seul et de devoir compter que sur lui-même, il n'imagina même pas ce qui c'était passé si Yunho n'était pas intervenu.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se reposer et prendre quelque jours pour éviter cette situation, mais ça l'ennuyait. Ça l'ennuyait d'autant plus qu'il s'était mis dans une situation qui impliquait des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine. C'était extrêmement gênant.

Junsu réapparut dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait gêné et inquiet par quelque chose :

"Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai un...un contretemps."

Yunho regarda sa montre et retourna son attention sur Junsu pour le dévisager :

"Un contretemps ?"

"Oui, oui" répondit Junsu précipitamment "bon !"

Il s'approcha de Jaejoong lui tapota l'épaule en l'assurant qu'il sera là demain, fit une bise à Mikki et lança un regard à Yunho :

"N'en profite pas pour abuser de Jaejoong !"

"Sors de chez moi !"

Il fit un petit rire avant de partir sans demander son reste.

Jaejoong sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, vu l'expression de son voisin qui fronçait les sourcils mais il n'osa pas demander.

Yunho quant à lui, s'approcha par la suite de sa fenêtre et il vit quelque instant d'après Junsu sortir de l'immeuble en courant pour se diriger vers quelqu'un qui semblait l'attendre. De la où il était, il vit Junsu embrassait cette personne, avant de monter dans une voiture.

Yunho fronça les sourcils énervé. Il connaissait cette personne que venait de saluer Junsu, il le savait très bien même et cela l'énerva. Junsu lui avait caché certaines choses...

"Yoochun..." souffla Yunho.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda quelque peu inquiet Jaejoong du changement du comportement de son voisin.

Celui-ci se retourna et sourit comme ci de rien était, mais Jaejoong n'était pas dupe, mais il n'avait pas à s'inséminer dans les affaires des autres. Il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui.

"Bon je vais y aller"

"OK, mais Jaejoong...S'il te plait, prend quelque jour de repos et je... je passerai voir si tout va bien."

"C'est pas la peine..."

"J'insiste."

Et encore une fois, Jaejoong se sentit mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait pas nier la douce chaleur qui l'envahit à cet instant. Il fit un mouvement de tête et partit. Une fois dans le couloir, il sentit le regard insistant de sa fille sur lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas :

"Tu es tout rouge, tu es encore malade ?"

Il lui fit une petite tape sur la tête, en la rassurant du contraire avant de rentrer chez lui. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas la fièvre qui le rendait rouge comme ça, mais bien autre chose. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

**XxX**

Quelque jours passa, Jaejoong avait finalement décider de prendre quelque jours de repos. Il avait pris soin de rappeler Key et de s'excuser, celui-ci le rassura qu'il sera tout de même payé, et appela aussi son école.

Yunho était passé lui rendre visite tous les jours comme il lui avait promis, généralement en fin d'après midi, et à chaque fois Junsu précipitait son départ. Comme à l'instant, il était à peine 19 heures, Jaejoong préparait le repas. Il avait demandé au préalable à Junsu de rester mais quand la sonnette se fit entendre pour laisser rentrer Yunho - Jaejoong fermait rarement la porte d'entrée quand il était chez lui- Junsu pris ses affaires pour partir aussi vite.

Du coin cuisine, Jaejoong vit son babysitteur croisait son voisin, mais l'un comme l'autre ne dirent mot. Yunho rentra dans le salon, et alla embrasser sur le front Mikki qui regardait un programme enfant, et alla saluer de la même manière le maitre dès lieu qui rougit à cette intervention. Jaejoong baissa la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs, il répondit par un petit salut, mais n'en dit pas plus.

Yunho avait pris l'habitude de lui dire bonjour comme cela, évidemment cela gênait énormément Jaejoong, cependant il ne pouvait pas empêcher de sourire à chaque fois.

Ils commencèrent à parler de banalité, Yunho raconta sa journée tout en restant évasif. Apparemment en ce moment il était assez préoccuper par un scénario qu'il devait apprendre. Jaejoong en déduis qu'il allait bientôt jouer dans une pièce de théâtre, il était étudiant en comédie, ce qui semblait logique. Il écouta attentivement et hocha la tête à chaque phrase.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait proche de Yunho. Après quelque réticente et question, il pouvait lui faire confiance, tout comme à Junsu. Il était rentré tous les deux dans sa vie de façon impromptue, ça on pouvait le dire, mais n'avait pas était-ce bénéfique ? Du coup il se sentait un peu mal de voir les deux amis en froid, mais il n'osait pas demander pourquoi.

Yunho resta manger avec eux, Jaejoong fut étonné de voir que sa fille s'entendait à merveille avec son voisin. Ils rirent ensemble et il lui promit qu'ils iraient au Zoo ensemble, tous les trois. A la fin du repas, il se proposa même d'aller donner le bain et d'aller coucher Mikki, pendant que Jaejoong faisait autre chose. Ce dernier était encore une fois pris au dépourvu, mais laissa faire. Mikki n'était pas difficile et semblait totalement à l'aise avec le fait que Yunho était soit maintenant avec eux. Oui, on pouvait dire ça.

Une fois la cuisine rangé, et la vaisselle faite, Jaejoong prépara du thé qu'il déposa sur la table, et attendit tranquillement tout en regardant la neige tombé. Il soupira doucement. Il se sentait mieux moralement, même si cette lettre ouverte quelque jours plus tôt le préoccupait, il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Il vit Yunho revenir de la chambre de Mikki sourire aux lèvres, il s'installa à coté de Jaejoong qui le regarda dans les yeux. Quant à sa fille, il ira la voir plus tard surtout si elle dormais actuellement :

"Ça va ?"

"Ça peut aller."

"...Elle n'a pas été trop dure ?"

"Elle était toute surexcitée dans le bain puis une fois dans le lit, elle s'est endormie comme un bébé."

"Le bain la fatigue toujours. Tiens !""

Il lui tendit sa tasse de thé et un petit silence s'installa, finalement Yunho l'interrompit :

"Je sais que tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passe avec Junsu ?"

"... Je ne veux pas me mêler de se qui ne me regarde pas."

"Hum. Dit moi, je peux te poser une question ?"

"Oui bien sure "

"Est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi un jeune homme comme toi doit prendre en charge une fille de 5 ans"

Jaejoong ouvrit grand les yeux , s'attendant à tout mais pas à ça. Enfin il savait qu'un jour on lui poserais la question :

"Si cela te dérange..."

"Non, non, c'est bon..." Il resserra sa tasse. "Je m'occupe de Mikki depuis seulement 2 ans. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour où je rentrais de l'école et vit cette petite fille toute seule devant l'appartement."

"Tu l'a... adopté ?"

"Non, c'est bien ma fille. Sa mère et moi nous nous sommes connu au lycée, quand j'étais encore à Gongju. Krystal, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"Non ?"fit Yuhno en levant les sourcils.

"C'est le nom de sa mère, elle faisait partit d'un groupe de kpop, F(x). Nous étions des amis plutôt proche à l'époque, il faut dire que nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance. Et puis un jour, on a voulu faire comme les autres. Le sexe était tabou à l'époque, on en parlait pas, mais les gens savaient quand quelqu'un l'avait fait et évidemment il en était hors de question d'en parler avec les parents. C'était une idole mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Alors nous l'avions fait, mais sans nous protéger."

Jaejoong fit une petite pause pour boire son thé avant de reprendre :

"Au moment où elle su pour sa grossesse, elle pouvait encore avorté mais sa famille étant très traditionnelle ils l'obligèrent à garder l'enfant. Je peux te dire que ce fut une nouvelle qui bouleversa nos vies. Elle dû cependant mettre un terme à sa carrière, retourner chez ses parents. Choses qui la détruisit."

Jaejoong baissa la tête, un sourire triste dessiné sur son visage en se remémorant de Krystal :

"Elle avait à peine 19 ans, une jeune fille épanouie faisant la carrière qu'elle avait toujours souhaiter. Et sans qu'elle s'y attende elle devait tout abandonner."

"Mais toi dans tous ça ? "Demanda Yunho.

"Moi ?" Jaejoong leva les yeux sur son voisin "Je... Quand Krystal su qu'elle était enceinte, elle coupa tout contact avec moi. En trois ans avant que j'ai Mikki vienne ici, je ne la voyais que tous les 3 mois et seulement pour quelque heures. Je voulais l'aider et pas la renier, mais Krystal en avait décidé autrement. Je suis venu entre temps ici à Séoul pour mes études et puis un beau jour Krystal m'appela en panique. Je n'ai jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour-là et pourquoi elle était dans cet état mais je sus juste qu'elle avait laissé Mikki devant chez moi et qu'elle devait quitter le pays pour un temps. Elle avait demandé mon adresse à mes parents. Ce jour changea totalement ma vie, j'avais 22 ans, vivait seul et n'avait jamais connu ma fille. Et du jour au lendemain je devais devenir papa. J'ai du tout apprendre sur le tard. Mikki avait 3 ans mais ne parlait pas et au début ce fut très dure..."

Jaejoong s'arrêta et n'alla pas plus loin. Il avait les larmes aux yeux en repensant à cela. Mikki effrayé de lui, ne parlant pas et totalement renfermé sur elle-même. Une époque difficile... Il repris la conversation quand il vit que Yunho s'inquiétait pour lui :

"J'ai dû apprendre sur le tas mais cela en valait la peine. Je ne l'aurai jamais laissé quoi qu'il arrive."

Un silence suivit la déclaration. Yunho comme Jaejoong restèrent silencieux, jusqu'à que ce dernier tende son bras et prenne la main de Jaejoong. Il l'a serra tout en le regardant dans les yeux dans un geste réconfortant. Jaejoong se mis à rougir et baissa la tête:

"Merci pour le repas et le thé" puis Yunho se leva.

"De rien."

Jaejoong se leva à son tour et le raccompagna à la porte d'entrée. Une fois devant, ils se regardèrent quelque instant, avant que Yunho prenne doucement le visage de Jaejoong dans ses mains puis se penche doucement vers son visage pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact ne dura que quelque instant.

Mais ces secondes suffirent à Jaejoong pour ouvrir les yeux en grand, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il porta sa main sur ses lèvres, tout en regardant Yunho dans une question muette, celui-ci fit un petit sourire :

"On se voit demain ? Passe une bonne nuit."

Et il s'en alla.

Jaejoong ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, se posa contre la porte d'entrée et glissa contre elle, pour se retrouver assis par terre. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il n'arrivais à penser correctement. Il était tout rouge et un sourire venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres : « Yunho vient de... » Il amena une nouvelle fois sa main sur ses lèvres, avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il jeta un œil sur la commande à coté de l'entrée, et vit la lettre.

Sa bonne humeur partit d'un coup en repensant à son contenu.

_Krystal_

* * *

><p>alors vous en pensez quoi ? J'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos avis, surtout quand je vois le nombre de visite sur cette fic, je vois qu'elle est lu mais est-ce qu'elle vous plait vraiment ? please petite revieuw, merci :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Blabla de l'auteur** : j'essaye tant bien que mal d'oublier mon petit passage à vide dans l'écriture ...Mais je vous avouerais que c'est dure, (moral quasi nulle) vivement les vacances ! Je serais plus libre :D

Je sais pas si vous avez entendu mais les médias espagnols on surnommait les JYJ les justin biebers coréen... NON MAIS AHAHAH ! Par contre, encore une fois les fans espagnols ont fait des siennes...comme s'amener au concert avec des panneaux écrit « Fuck 5 », j'ai juste envie de dire : « vous êtes sérieuse...», on va pas rentrer dans le débat SM, contre JYJ mais bon, c'est abusé.

Un grand merci à ma Beta Joyce (elle est revenue ! ) et **aux review**, vraiment ! Elles m'ont remotivé, et permis d'améliorer certain point. Je répondrai personnellement aux prochaines reviews. Merci merci !

Allez, trêve de bavardage et enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

"... Finalement j'ai eu des nouvelles de ma soeur. Elle m'a parlé de..."

Jessica, assise derrière sa caisse acquiesça en écoutant Amber, penchée à coté d'elle.

Taemin un peu plus loin dans un rayon, rangait les produits en sifflotant, visiblement de bonne humeur. Key quant à lui, enregistrait les nouvelles commandes et commencait à préparer les sacs pour les livraisons à domicile.

Jaejoong regarda tout ça depuis sa caisse et se dit que rien n'avait changé, enfin à part qu'il avait recruté un nouveau membre qui se chargé exclusivement des ventes à domicile. Un certain Minho. Jaejoong avait pu discuter un peu avec lui. C'était un jeune assez grand et sympathique, qui s'était tout de suite intégré dans la petite équipe .

Il avait décidé de reprendre son boulot après une semaine complète de repos. Cela lui avait fait du bien, il se sentit de nouveau d'attaque et puis il avait pu profiter de sa fille, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent.

On était en fin d'après midi et le grand rush des clients rentrant du travail n'allait pas tarder, mais pour l'instant il n'y avait quasiment personne, il se surprit à écouter de loin la conversation de la blonde et de l'hôtesse. Elles discutaient à présent de Taemin et Minho, apparemment ce dernier avait bien sympathisé avec le plus jeune du groupe, d'après la tomboy et elle continuait dans sa lancé en expliquant à Jessica, qu'ils semblaient plus proche de qu'ils n'y paraissait. Jaejoong soupirait. Amber et les conclusions hâtives ne faisaient qu'un, et Jessica qui allait dans son sens. De vraies commères.

Mais il n'en pensa pas davantage quand le début d'une ancienne chanson qu'il aimait particulièrement commença dans le combini :

_Shijageun dalkomhage, pyeongbeomhage na ege kkeullyeo_

_Eonjena geuraetdeushi meonjeo mareul georeowa_

_modeun ganeungseong, yeoreodwo Oh~_

Au début tu as été gentiment, naturellement attirée par moi

Tu t'es approchée de moi et as dit que ce sera toujours comme ça

Ca a ouvert toutes les possibilités Oh~

_x_

_sarangeun mwoda? mwoda! imi sushigeo Red Ocean_

_Nan, breakin' my rules again aljanha jiruhangeol?_

_jogeum dachyeodo neon, kwaenchanha Oh~_

Qu'est-ce que l'Amour ? Quoi ! C'est déjà connu comme "l'Océan rouge"

Je brise encore les règles, Tu sais que ça devient ennuyant, non ?

Même si tu te blesses un peu, tout ira bien pour toi

x

_Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo He eo nal su eobseo _

_( I got you~ under my skin)_

_Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo neon naege michyeo_

_Neon naui no ye_

Tu me veux, Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, Tu deviens folle de moi, Tu ne peux plus m'échapper.

(Je t'ai... dans la peau.)

Tu me veux, Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, Tu deviens folle de moi, Tu es mon esclave

x

Jaejoong fixa le haut parleur placé dans un coin du magasin avant de baisser la tête et de rougir violemment. Cette chanson...Il l'aimait, il l'a chanté souvent à Mikki. Mais là, en écoutant attentivement les paroles cela lui faisait penser à quelqu'un d'autre : Yunho.

Depuis que ce dernier l'avait embrassé, ils ne se sont pas correctement revus. A vrai dire ils s'étaient vus sur le palier de leurs appartements mais Yunho avait à peine décroché un salut avant de partir en courant dans les couloirs. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, il était avec Changmin, qui lui avait rendu visite inquiet de ne pas le voir en cours.

Et depuis plus rien.

Ce qui désespérait totalement Jaejoong. Yunho regrettait-il déjà son geste ? Jaejoong avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Et sans réellement le vouloir, Jaejoong se sentait mal à cause de çà.

_I got you Under my skin_

Je t'ai dans la peau.

C'était ridiculement vrai et en si peu de temps.

Jaejoong passa une main dans ses cheveux et fixa un point dans le vide.

Ce qui le surprit réellement. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était attaché à Yunho. Etre avec lui, l'apaisait, quand il lui disait bonjour en l'embrassant sur le front, il avait toujours voulu plus. Et ce baiser. Ce baiser avait révélé un sentiment qui grandissait jour après jour, plus intense mais toujours indéfinissable. Ce sentiment le poussait à vouloir être avec Yunho, et de façon... plus intime. Il se prit la tête dans les mains : est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Une relation ?

« _Je viens de penser à une relation ? Je ne me suis même pas avec Yunho... si ? ...NON ! Rah !_ »

De toute façon, comment pouvait-il s'investir dans une quelconque relation quand la mère de votre fille refaisait surface ?

Il reprit contenance, alors qu'une cliente âgée mit ses courses sur le tapis roulant, et la gratifia d'un sourire. Il engagea la conversation avec elle.

C'était le souci majeur de Jaejoong en ce moment. Après avoir eu la lettre de Krystal lui indiquant qu'elle était en ville dans l'espoir de le voir, Jaejoong essaya par tous les moyens de la joindre.

Elle avait laissé son numéro dans la lettre mais il eu même du mal à l'avoir au téléphone. Quand il réussit, la première impression qu'elle donna fut une jeune femme épanouie et sûre d'elle. Elle semblait heureuse. Ils avaient parlé de tout sauf de Mikki. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle le rappellerait plus tard.

Ce qui inquiéta réellement Jaejoong c'était le contenu même de la lettre. Krystal s'excusait de son comportement, d'être partit deux ans sans donnr de nouvelles. Elle espérait que Jaejoong allait bien, et elle parlait aussi de sa nouvelle vie qu'elle développerait quand ils se verraient. Et vers la fin elle avait juste mentionné « _J'aimerai bien voir Mikki une dernière fois si c'est possible . »_

Ce « _dernier fois_ » avait interpellé Jaejoong. Après cela, il avait pris soin d'appeler ses parents pour les informer de la situation. Sa mère lui avait appris que Krystal était venu au village il y a peu avec un jeune homme. Apparemment elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux, et était même devenue actrice. La nouvelle avait plutôt bien était accueillit par Jaejoong se disant que si Mikki retournait avec sa mère elle aurait sans doute une meilleure vie, même si la perspective de la laisser une nouvelle fois lui serrait le cœur.

Etrangement son instinct lui disait que, bien au contraire, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça.

Krystal était imprévisible et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

D'ailleurs comment une mère ne pouvait-elle prendre aucune nouvelle de sa fille en deux ans d'absence ?

Mais pour la troisième fois en l'espace de 20 minutes, il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Amber. La blonde lui fit un grand sourire en lui montrant l'extérieur :

"Il y a quelqu'un à l'extérieur qui veut te voir, tu le connais ?"

Jaejoong suivit du regard l'endroit indiqué, que ne fut pas sa surprise en reconnaissant la silhouette de Yunho dans son grand manteau, et le cou recouvert d'une grande écharpe. Jaejoong se mit à rougir, ce que remarqua Amber qui fit un sourire en coin :

" C'est pas ce que tu crois ! " Fit aussitôt Jaejoong.

" C'est ça, c'est ça...va ! Je prends ta caisse en attendant."

Et elle fit le geste de le virer, accompagné d'un « ouste» goguenard. Jaejoong savait qu'il était a ce moment perdu, d'ailleurs il entendit la blonde appeler aussitôt Jessica. Mais il les oublia bien vite, heureux de voir la personne qu'il désirait ardemment voir.

Yunho depuis l'extérieur, ne le lâchait pas du regard et Jaejoong fit de même, il eu même du mal à cacher le petit sourire qui prit forme sur ses lèvres.

Une fois dehors cependant il fut frappé par le froid, et resserra instinctivement ses bras autour de lui. Yunho s'approcha de lui, enleva sa grande écharpe pour la passer autour du cou de Jaejoong :

" Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça sera mieux que rien."

"Merci" fit doucement Jaejoong, en baissant la tête.

Puis il la releva et son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le regard que lui lançait son voisin, à la fois doux, prévenant et encore un autre qu'il n'arrivait pas à interpréter. Tout était confus dans la tête de Jaejoong, comme chaque fois qu'il était face à Yunho. A cet instant présent il était juste heureux de le voir, mais il était incapable de dire réellement ce qu'il pensait :

" Je... qu'est-ce que..."

" Ce que je fais ici ?" Répondit Yunho, "et bien, Junsu m'avait donné l'adresse de ton lieu de travail en précisant un « _on ne sais jamais . »_ Même si je ne savais pas en quoi cela pourrait me servir, jusqu'à aujourd'hui."

Jaejoong fit un petit sourire « _Sacré Junsu_ . » Yunho s'approcha de lui, le pris par les épaules pour ensuite posé tendrement un baiser sur son front. Jaejoong releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Yunho :

" Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais... j'avais peur."

" Peur ?"

Yunho regarda sur le coté en penchant la tête, et c'est la première fois que Jaejoong le vit gêné. Ce qu'il trouva mignon :

" Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir embrassé, mais j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus avoir à faire avec moi. Je suis peut être allé trop vite, sachant qu'on se connait à peine..."

Yunho bafouillait et Jaejoong souriait.

" ...Même si en deux mois et demi j'ai su en apprendre sur toi, et je pensais que j'ai... bref !"

Il regarda de nouveau Jaejoong, toujours les mains sur ses épaules :

" Un restaurant, samedi ça t'ira ?"

Jaejoong ouvrit grand les yeux. Yunho lui proposait un rendez-vous? Un rendez-vous _galant_. Eux deux uniquement. **Galant**. Même si Yunho lui avait déjà proposé un restaurant il y a un mois de cela, ce n'était plus du tout le même contexte que maintenant.

" Oui !" Fit Jaejoong précipitamment avant de se reprendre. "Enfin...Bien sûre, avec plaisir. Il faudra juste que Junsu..."

" T'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe" le rassura Yunho.

" Dans ce cas, avec plaisir." Jaejoong jeta un œil vers le combini. "Je vais devoir y retourner."

Yunho acquiesça avant de prendre les mains de Jaejoong dans les siennes, de les serrer une dernière fois. Puis sans que ce dernier si attende, Yunho l'embrassa furtivement.

" Je n'aurai pas attendu jusqu'à samedi" lui souffla-t-il malicieusement au creux de l'oreille.

Puis il fit un clin d'œil avant de partir. Jaejoong resta encore quelques secondes dehors, le temps que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal et surtout pour affronter l'équipe du combini qui devait tous regarder par là. Il mit la main devant sa bouche comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné, il osa se retourner vers le magasin. Il voyait le visage médusé d'Amber, la bouche grande ouverte. Le regarda bienveillant de Jessica. Le sourire de Taemin, et Key faisant l'indifférent mais tout de même intéressé.

Mais heureusement quand il rentra de nouveau dans le magasin, les clients affluèrent : c'était le grand rush, donc il allait pouvoir être tranquille.

Cela n'empêcha pas à Amber de le pointer du doigt, le visage effectivement médusé :

"TOI !"

"Amber, au boulot " le repris Key en la frappant sur la tête, puis il fit un clin d'œil à Jaejoong.

Jaejoong soupira en se dirigeant vers sa caisse, ses journées de tranquillité au travail étaient terminées. Il serra tout de même l'écharpe de Yunho autour de son cou, et inspara son parfum.

La journée n'aurait pu mieux se terminer.

**xXx**

De l'autre coté de la ville, plus tard dans la soirée, quelqu'un avait du mal à être tranquille. Junsu assis sur le canapé de son salon, regardait vaguement les chaines de télévision. Il n'avait pas tardé à rentrer quand Jaejoong était revenu de son travail, ils avait échangé quelques paroles avant qu'il laisse le père et la fille passer la soirée ensemble.

Il avait eu peur que Yunho débarque encore à l'improviste, et qu'il du l'éviter. Il n'aimait pas cette situation mais Yunho semblait réellement lui en vouloir. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.

"_Baby_, tu y pense encore n'est-ce pas ?" Fit une voix qui obligea Junsu à lever la tête.

"Je m'en veux de ne pas lui avoir dit, mais je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution, que ce soit pour lui ou pour toi."

Yoochun caressa la joue de Junsu puis vint s'asseoir à coté de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de serrer contre lui. Junsu en profita pour caler sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant et fit un petit soupir :

"J'irai lui parler " fit Yoochun en caressant le dos de Junsu.

"Yoo..."

"Il le faut, ça te rends malheureux, ça me rends malheureux et cette histoire a duré trop longtemps. Il faut que ça cesse."

Puis il ajouta dans un souffle :

"Laissons ça de coté pour ce soir, tu as eu une dure journée."

A quoi Junsu répondit par un soupir. Il vint par la suite passer ses bras autour du cou de Yoochun qui recula pour s'allonger sur le canapé tout en resserrant son étreinte. Junsu releva la tête, embrassa d'abord le cou de son amant, avant de continuer sur la joue, pour ensuite l'embrasser pleinement sur la bouche. Alors que Yoochun l'ouvrait pour laisser passer sa langue, il laissa une de ses mains glisser sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune et lui caressa tendrement le bas du dos.

Oui, pour ce soir, Junsu préféra oublier tout ça.

* * *

><p><strong>VOILA !<strong>

Oui, encore quelque question en suspend mais comme dirait Dr Love dans Eurobeat (chanson dans le jeu para para paradise) « _i don't want talk about talk about now, i need to move my body move my body now_ ». Ok je sors. Ce chapitre est juste un chapitre de transition.

J'avais envie de caser un petit YooSu dans ma fic, surtout que je suis fan de ce couple. Il réapparaitrons plus souvent à partir de maintenant étant donné, qu'ils sont au centre d'un problème. *sifflote*

Sur ce : vous me verrez plus rapidement que le vous ne le pensez. héhéhé


	7. Bonus

JOYEUX NOEL MES CHERS LECTEURS

Petit chapitre bonus, pour vous souhaitez à tous de joyeuse fête et un Joyeux noel. (en espérant qu'il s'est bien passé pour vous ?) (moi j'ai juste trop mangé... hahaha mais la bonne humeur est de nouveau là)

J'ai pas voulu déranger ma béta pour la correction (je l'ai écrit hier ), mais je me suis relu au moins 10 fois, donc pardon pour les fautes qu'il reste.

Considérez ce petit chapitre bonus, comme un chapitre **à part,** il n'a pas vraiment de lien avec la trame de la fic. Juste un point important est dit. De plus ça n'a rien à avoir avec Noel, c'est juste un chapitre-cadeau-bonus. Voilà trêve de bavardage.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>"Papa dépêche toi ! OH DES OURS !"<p>

Mikki se mit à courir, alors que son père essaya en vain de la retenir près de lui alors que Yunho souriait amusé par la scène. Un après-midi comme un autre au Zoo national de Séoul.

Yunho avait pris sa journée, en ce samedi, pour emmener Jaejoong et sa fille au Zoo comme il l'avais promis à la plus jeune. Il fut tout de même étonné de voir le monde qu'il y avait, surtout pour une journée hivernale. Cependant, le zoo avait la particularité que durant l'Hiver, seul les animaux dit arctique - ours polaire, pingouins, ect-étaient de sortit, et l'aquarium était ouvert au public. Donc il était peu probable de voir un lion ou même un zèbre, ceux-ci étant préservés. Un grand soleil, un ciel bleu et une température agréable devaient être les raisons de cette affluence.

Au bout d'un moment, Jaejoong réussit à rattraper sa fille et l'engueula. Celle-ci se mit à bouder en gonflant les joues et à croiser les bras, mais ce comportement dura à peine une minute, juste le temps que le père pris sa fille dans ses bras et lui dit plus calmement qu'elle ne devait pas courir partout. Yunho fut attendrit par la scène, même si il préférait rester en retrait vis-à-vis de ça. Pour dire la vérité, il avait peur du comportement de Mikki à son égard et que la petite le rejette totalement. Et il savait que si Mikki ne l'acceptait pas, Jaejoong ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de prendre ses distances avec lui.

"Yunho !"

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et vit un peu plus loin Mikki lui faire des grands signes. Il les rejoignit et Mikki lui fit remarquer que _ce n'est pas bien de partir sans prévenir_, omettant totalement que c'était plutôt eux qui était partit sans lui. Yunho acquiesça et fit une petite tape sur son bonnet. Jaejoong lui sourit à son tour et ils reprirent le chemin. Ils passèrent deux heures à visiter une grande partit du Zoo: la banquise des pingouins, le bain des phoques, l'aquarium avant qu'une jeune femme, déguisé en panda - chose qui fit lever un sourcil à Yunho - s'approcha d'eux :

"Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger, mais savez vous qu'il y a une garderie pour enfant au sein du zoo ?"

Jaejoong et Yunho s'échangèrent un regard perplexe. Pourquoi une garderie dans un zoo, sachant que le public était justement des enfants ?

"C'est plutôt un service pour visiter le parc" continua-t-elle "nous prenons en charge les enfants et nous leur faisons une visite à travers des jeux."

A ce mot, Mikki s'agita et demanda à son père de la laisser y aller :

"Mais Mikki on est venu pour toi ?"

La petite fit son regard de chien battu le plus convaincant possible à son père, qui céda très rapidement. Yunho regarda ce petit manège avec un sourire, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était sur que Junsu était derrière cette technique.

Mais évidemment ce service n'était pas gratuit, et Yunho se proposa de payer. En découla une petite altercation avec Jaejoong qui fut extrêmement mal à l'aise. Mais au final Mikki partit avec la fille-panda, ayant au préalable embrassé son père tout comme Yunho sur la joue et tout rentra dans l'ordre.

"Tu n'aura pas du" fit au bout d'un moment Jaejoong alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin.

"Considère cela comme un cadeau."

"Tu fais beaucoup trop cadeau, déjà celui de nous amené ici, puis maintenant ça..."

Jaejoong se tu, et c'est à ce moment-là que Yunho en profita pour lui prendre la main.

Jaejoong se tourna vers lui plus que surpris par ce geste, mais Yunho lui répondit par un sourire rassurant. Il avait attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir le faire, mais avec Mikki il n'avait pas eu le courage. Jaejoong resserra l'étreinte, et entremêla même ses doigts à ceux de son voisin. Mais il n'osa pas lever la tête, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre et que Yunho en profita pour embrasser le front de Jaejoong. Quelques regards furent portés sur eux, mais pas des regards haineux, non, mais plutôt ceux où l'on pouvait y lire de la bienveillance portée à une jeune couple se promenant main dans la main.

Jaejoong était embarrassé. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude ce genre de situation et de relation. Quand il était avec Changmin, ils se voyaient souvent chez lui ou chez Jaejoong, et quand ils sortaient en extérieur, il était hors de question de se tenir la main. Quant à Krystal, ils étaient jeunes et plutôt maladroit. Il y avait bien eu quelque flirt avec des personnes mais jamais rien de concret. Jaejoong regarda en biais Yunho : comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait s'intéresser... à lui. Yunho du sentir son trouble car il se tourna vers lui :

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Je me disais juste comment...comment tu pouvais t'intéresser à moi ?"

Yunho s'arrêta net, et se mit face à Jaejoong :

"Vraiment ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais me poser la question. Ne vois-tu donc pas ces regards de jeune fille ou de jeune homme sur toi ? C'est moi qui devrait être flatté que tu me laisse une chance ! Jaejoong, tu ne rend peut être pas compte, mais tu es une personne extraordinaire, courageuse et.."

Il se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter doucement :

"Et incroyablement sexy."

Jaejoong se recula pour mettre sa main devant la bouche dans un signe de gène. Il regarda à droite à gauche ne sachant pas quoi dire, ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez Yunho :

"Tu ne le savais pas ?"

"Comment veux-tu que je sache que je suis incroyablement sexy ?" l'interroagea Jaejoong en relevant la tête.

"Il y a des personnes qui le savent. Il suffit que tu regard un peu autour de toi pour le voir Jaejoong, mais..."

Yunho prit Jaejoong dans une étreinte affective :

"Je suis bien content que tu ne le vois pas, comme ça je t'ai pour moi tout seul."

Jaejoong ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il était flatté plus qu'il ne le pensait, et ces chatouillements aux niveaux du ventre n'étaient que plus fort.

"Et j'espère que j'arriverais à prendre ton coeur comme toi tu prend doucement le mien" continua doucement Yunho.

"Yunho..."

Et doucement, leur visage s'approchaient l'un envers l'autre, réduisant la distance, faisant abstraction de ce qui les entouraient, de l'endroit où il était, et des gens autour d'eux. Jaejoong se perdait totalement dans les yeux de son voisin, avant de fermer doucement les paupières et ...

"PAPA !"

Jaejoong ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se tourna vers le bruit. Il vit Mikki un peu plus loin lui faire des grands signe, et s'approchait avec d'autres enfants. Il se détacha de Yunho, mais celui-ci, garda tout de même sa main dans la sienne.

Mikki arriva à leur hauteur :

"Mikki...? Que fais-tu la ? Tu n'es pas sensé..."

"Papa, il me croit pas quand je dis que tu es Superman !"

Silence. Yunho et Jaejoong se regardèrent pas sur d'avoir bien compris. Jaejoong lâcha la main de Yunho et se mit à hauteur des enfants :

"Mikki... je ne comprends pas... ?"

"Junu-oppa dit souvent que tu es Superman, car tu fais plein de chose en même temps et que seuls les super-héros comme toi peuvent le faire. Et que je dois être fière d'avoir un super héro comme papa."

Jaejoong n'arriva pas à dissimulé son sourire. _«Junsu...»_, il releva la tête pour dire quelque chose mais un autre enfant prit la parole :

"Ah je comprends ! Ton papa doit être un super héro, mais il ne peut pas nous le dire car sinon les méchants vont connaitre sa vrai identité et l'attaquer !"

Yunho s'était retourné pour rire, alors Jaejoong dévisagea l'enfant pas sure du comportement à adopter. Quant aux autres enfants, ils acquiescèrent d'un accord commun avant de repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivé, félicitant Mikki d'avoir la chance d'avoir un papa super héro.

Les enfants...

Jaejoong se releva et se tourna vers Yunho en croisant les bras :

"C'est pas drôle !"

"Excuse moi mais c'était trop tentant, et surtout de t'imaginer dans une combi de Superman encore plus !"

Yunho repartit dans un fou rire alors que Jaejoong tourna les talons pour partir. Mais Yunho le voyant faire, couru à sa suite voulant s'excuser. Jaejoong l'ignora jusqu'à qu'il sentit qu'on le tirait contre un torse, et un baiser fut déposer sur son front :

"Junsu n'a pas tord, c'est vrai que tu es un super-héro."

Jaejoong fit un petit sourire mutin, avant de dégager Yunho et de lui répondre :

"C'est pas comme ça que je te pardonnerai !"

Et il partit en courant en riant, suivit d'un Yunho quelque peu surpris de s'être fait jeter comme ça, mais quand il vit Jaejoong se retourner vers lui et lui faire un grand sourire sincère, son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Il l'attrapa rapidement, Jaejoong se mit à rire et Yunho fit de même.

Oui, il était tout simplement entrain de tomber amoureux.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 1** :HO HO HO HO !

J'espère que ce petit chapitre bonus - court- vous a plu, comme il m'a plu :D Non, je ne suis pas sadique en ayant fait intervenir Mikki *sifflote innocemment*

**A/N 2**: Demain, cela fera 8 ans que DBSK existe (première apparition) ! :) Je ne suis pas une cassie à proprement parler, mais j'aime ce groupe, et je continuerai à le soutenir, même si d'un coté on le HoMin et de l'autre les JYJ. Car malgré tout ça, DBSK ça restera : Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoochun et Changmin.

Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt et encore Joyeux Noel !


	8. Chapter 7

Je tiens de toute même à dire quelque chose : **je finirais cette fic coute que coute**. Toute la trame de l'histoire est dans ma tête depuis le début, ainsi que la fin, donc je vous rassure lecteurs, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, surtout que je sais à quel point ça peut être frustrant quand une fic est abandonnée.

**Encore un grand merci à ma beta et aux reviews :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient à grand pas.

Séoul était décoré aux couleurs de Noël. Les sapins, les guirlandes, ainsi que les animations fleurissaient de partout. La population commençait déjà à acheter leurs cadeaux en avance pour éviter la foule des dernières semaines de décembre. Du haut de l'immeuble où il était, Yunho regardait les gens se précipiter dans les rues, ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. De toute façon quand on aura besoin de lui, on l'appellera.

Ce matin, il participait à une émission de radio qui présentait les nouveaux talents : chanteurs, acteurs...

Face à deux présentateurs, il jouait au jeu des questions-réponses. Il était l'invité principal de cette émission, il était plutôt enthousiaste car cela lui ferait de la publicité.

"Yunho !"

Ce dernier se retourna et fit un sourire à Junsu qui s'approchait de lui, des fiches en main. Une fois à sa hauteur Yunho appréhendait le sourire goguenard qu'affichait son ami d'enfance :

"Jae m'a dit que tu l'avais invité au restaurant."

Ah oui. _Ca_. Il avait oublié de régler cette affaire.

"Effectivement" répondit-il en déviant le regard.

"Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?" Demanda Junsu avec un sourire espiègle.

Yunho fixa Junsu et hésita à lui lancer à la figure : « _Et toi quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que tu t'étais remis avec Yoochun. »_ Mais pas maintenant, pas toute de suite, sachant très bien qu'ils allaient faire l'émission ensemble. Jeter un froid ne servirat à rien :

"Je comptais te le dire puisque j'aurai besoin de toi pour garder Mikki ce soir-là..."

Il désigna ensuite les fiches que tenait Junsu, mais celui-ci passa totalement outre, et fit un « ooo » significatif :

"Toute la soirée hein ? Tu compte conclure après l'avoir embrassé comme la dernière fois."

Cette fois Yunho piqua un fard en le regardant abasourdi :

"Comment tu sais que... !"

"On lit en Jaejoong comme dans un livre ouvert, il a suffit que je dise : « _Comment ça se passe avec Yunho ?_ » pour qu'il devienne aussi rouge qu'une tomate, comme toi actuellement."

Yunho leva les yeux au ciel.

"Du coup j'en ai déduis que tu avais ENFIN fait quelque chose."

Junsu fit un petit rire, mais alors qu'il allait continuer à se moquer de son ami, une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux :

"Excusez-moi, mais on va bientôt commencer. Junsu, Lee demande à te voir avant l'émission."

Junsu la remercia, devint plus sérieux en tendant les fiches à Yunho :

"Ce sont les questions que je vais te poser, tu en prends connaissance et tout se passera pour le mieux. Aucune question piège, par contre ton manager m'a dit qu'il fallait poser deux trois questions sur ta personne idéale. Ah et dernière chose : l'émission sera diffusée sur internet, tes chères petites fans vont pouvoir te voir. Bon, à tout de suite !"

Et il disparu dans la foule, alors que Yunho prenait connaissance des questions.

xXx

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Junsu animait une émission de radio pour MTV, elle n'était pas aussi populaire que les émissions de radio de KBS ou encore d'Arirang mais elle faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin. Junsu prenait un vrai plaisir à la faire. Il avait toujours voulu travailler dans ce domaine, soit la télévision ou alors la radio. Il avait commencé à la télévision où il co-animait une émission sur MTV et puis quand on lui avait proposé la radio et sa propre émission, il sauta sur l'occasion. Et puis ses horaires étaient plutôt agréables. L'émission passait tous les jours de 10 h à 12 h à part le week-end, et parfois il animait des émissions de télé l'après-midi. Ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre d'où le fait qu'il puisse s'occuper de Mikki.

A vrai dire quand il était plus jeune, il voulait travailler dans les jardins d'enfant, il avait même passé une formation pour ça, mais sa famille lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas un métier d'homme. Et puis on le comparait souvent avec son frère jumeau, Junho. Son frère était destiné à être médecin ou avocat. Junsu ne se voyant dans aucun de ses métiers, il se dirigea vers des études de journalisme. Il ne fit que 2 ans avant de trouver un stage à MTV, et de par sa détermination et son charisme, on le remarqua très vite.

Cependant il se demanda comment Jaejoong réagirait quand il apprendrait son véritable métier, surement mieux maintenant que s'il lui avait dit lors de leur premier entretien. Yunho avait vraiment insisté pour qu'il lui vienne en aide et ce n'était pas exceptionnel en Corée qu'une personne cumule deux emplois, même si dans le cas présent on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela un travail mais une aide.

Le temps était passé vite depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Jaejoong.

Junsu regarda Yunho qui s'installa face au micro et remercia une assistante qui lui donna un verre d'eau. Junsu espérait aussi qu'entre lui et Jaejoong les choses se passent bien. Et que leur relation aille dans le meilleur des sens possible, pour jaejoong mais surtout pour Yunho, il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un de bien comme Jaejoong dans sa vie. Même si ça ne sera pas facile au début...

"Bon Junsu on va bientôt commencer."

Il tendit le pouce en l'air en direction de la prod, et fit un clin d'oeil à Yunho. Les réflexions viendront plus tard.

**xXx**

Yunho remercia une dernière fois l'équipe de l'émission, en espérant les revoir prochainement. Il regarda sa montre, et fut soulager d'être dans les temps : il devait enchainer avec un dialogue sur table avec CL et toute l'équipe du drama. Il passa un coup de téléphone à son manager lui indiquant qu'il était sur la route, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs, mais au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Junsu et Yoochun dans les bras l'un de l'autre, riant. Il s'arrêta immédiatement, et fronça les sourcils, il ne dit rien alors que Yoochun tourna la tête vers lui et lâcha Junsu pour reculer d'un pas.

Ce dernier suivit le regard de son copain, et vit Yunho les dévisager de loin, il fit un petit soupire, et ferma les yeux.

Yunho allait faire demi-tour quand Yoochun l'interpella :

"Yunho ! Je sais que tu ne veux plus rien à avoir à faire avec moi, mais ça ne peut plus durer : après tout tu es mon petit frère" dil-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. "Va-t-on encore passer des fêtes dans le déni total ?"

Yoochun sentit qu'il avait touché Yunho quand il le vit se tendre et s'arrêter. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Il se retourna à moitié, jeta un regard à Yoochun puis à Junsu avant de partir.

Junsu se tourna vers Yoochun, avant de partir à la suite de son ami d'enfance. Il réussit in-extremis à entrer dans le même ascenseur que lui. Yunho fit comme si il ne l'avait pas vu, et l'ignora totalement :

"Il regrette beaucoup tu sais", fit Junsu au bout d'un moment, "je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie Yunho et je regrette amèrement de ne pas t'avoir dit que je le revoyais, mais j'ai toujours aimé ton frère même quand je l'ai quitté. Sache qu'il tient à toi et que ta mère se désespère de vous voir vous réconcilier et être de nouveau comme avant."

Yunho ne répondit pas, il baissa la main vers sa jambe droite, et la toucha, ce geste n'échappa à Junsu, qui savait très bien ce que cela sous-entendait.

"Pour l'instant je ne peux pas Junsu, juste... je ne peux pas..."

Yunho s'adossa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur essayant de bloquer tous les mauvais souvenir qui essayaient de revenir à la surface : l'accident, son frère...

"D'accord" répondit l'autre," mais réfléchis-y ! Pense à ta mère aussi. On se voit ce soir ?"

"Comment ça ce soir ?"

"Chez Jaejoong" répondit Junsu avec un sourire malicieux, puis son visage se fit plus sérieux. "Je m'inquiète aussi Yunho."

Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, mais Yunho déclara qu'il ne pouvait pas être là ce soir « _faut que j'apprenne le scénario_ . » Junsu fit un mouvement de tête avant de serrer son ami d'enfance dans ses bras dans une étreinte fraternelle.

**xXx**

"...Merci maman, elle sera vraiment heureuse de vous revoir...hum...je pourrais mais seulement deux jours...ok, je t'appellerai dans la semaine. _Saranghee eom-ma_"

Jaejoong raccrocha et soupira : une bonne chose de faite. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient, et en accord avec ses parents, Mikki irait passer la dernière semaine de Décembre chez eux, à Gyuju. Ca lui fera le plus grand bien de quitter la capitale et puis il y avait ses cousines là-bas.

Sauf que même s'il avait pu régler ce petit souci, un plus gros avait fait son apparition : il avait écouté la radio un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

On était mardi, et Jaejoong avait profité de cette journée pour faire le grand ménage chez lui. Un foulard dans les cheveux et en tenue adéquate, il avait mis à neuf son appartement et lavé les tonnes de vêtements sales de Mikki. C'est lors d'une pause entre deux vêtements, en buvant son café que l'émission passa, par contre il ne pourrait pas vous dire le titre.

Jusque là rien de bien important, l'émission accueillait de jeunes artistes qui débutaient afin de les faire connaitre. L'invité du jour était un certain Yunho, jeune acteur de drama, et model. Jaejoong ne se formalisa pas, des Yunho il y en avait plein la Corée.

Il avait donc continué à laver un vêtement délicat dans la bassine et puis il y eu ce « _Mah Yunho..._». Jaejoong cru qu'il allait renverser l'eau partout dans l'appartement. Heureusement, il n'en reversa qu'une partie.

Ce « mah yunho » était reconnaissable, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui le disait de cette façon, et cette personne n'était qu'autre que Junsu.

Jaejoong avait ensuite fixé son poste de radio comme si il venait de la planète Mars et donnait des messages codés. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'ils se disaient, et au fil de la conversation entre les chroniqueurs et l'invité vedette, Jaejoong en était persuadé : Junsu faisait partit de l'un des chroniqueur et Yunho, _son_ Yunho, était l'invité.

Il aurait pu aller voir sur internet vu que l'émission était retransmise, mais ça ne servait rien, il le savait au fond de lui.

Jaejoong resta bien 20 minutes, le regard perdu et les pensées agitées. Il essaya de trouver une explication logique à tout ça, mais il avait beau chercher il ne trouva pas.

_"Mon babysitteur est chroniqueur radio, et mon...voisin , à défaut d'être autre chose maintenant_ - fit une petite voix dans sa tête, qu'il ignora, _est acteur de drama_."

Comment devait-il donc réagir face à ça ? Il savait bien que Junsu était louche avec sa BMW classe A. Mais de la à être chroniqueur radio...

Il prit une gorgée de son café, et soupira. Que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Ca n'enlevait pas le fait que Junsu s'occupait bien de Mikki, que Yunho était vraiment charmant et séduisant et qu'ils étaient tous les trois devenus...amis. Mais Jaejoong eu tout de même un pincement au coeur : pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas dit ?

Sur le coup il se sentit bien stupide, mais bizarrement il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. Il bu de nouveau une gorgée, et repris le lavage des vêtements.

Mais au bout d'un moment s'arrêta :

«_...Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir une vie tranquille ! RAH !_ »

Il laissa les vêtements, prit son manteau et sortit de l'appartement. Il avait besoin d'air et il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Trop d'informations d'un coup n'était jamais bon.

Ses pas le menèrent dans un café, dont ils connaissaient les propriétaires. Ca lui ferait du bien de parler avec d'autres personnes.

**XxX**

"Elle est trop chou !"

Mikki à l'arrière de la voiture, regarda l'inconnu face à elle avec appréhension. Elle jeta un regard à Junsu à travers le rétroviseur pour lui demander, d'une question muette, comment elle devait réagir :

"T'inquiète pas Mikki, même s'il a une coiffure bizarre, il est très gentil" lui répondit-il en la regardant.

"Hey !"

Junsu se mit à rire, alors que Eunhyuk fit la moue en croisant les bras.

Ils étaient tous les trois en direction de l'appartement de Jaejoong. Junsu avait emmené son meilleur ami chercher la petite avec lui :

"Mais c'est vrai Hyukkie, ta coiffure est horrible ! Tu étais mieux en brun qu'en blond bizarre ! Et puis c'est quoi cette coupe ?"

"Maintenant que j'ai signé un contrat, je ne peux plus réellement décider de ce que je veux mais moi je trouve qu'elle me va bien !"

Junsu le regarda en biais, n'étant pas sûre de croire ce qui venait de se dire. Il préféra changer de sujet :

"J'ai vu que vous avez bien vendu votre premier single, 400 milles copies en une semaine : bien !"

Eunhyuk hocha la tête fièrement, alors qu'il arrivait près de l'appartement de Jaejoong.

Une fois garé, Junsu sortit puis débarrassa Mikki de sa ceinture pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pouvait très bien marcher toute seule, mais Junsu la considérait comme sa petite princesse. Eunhyuk suivait, Mikki ne la quittait pas du regard. Une fois à l'appartement, Jaejoong les accueillit poliment. Il fit un gros câlin à sa fille comme d'habitude, Junsu lui présenta son ami, et ils finirent tous les trois assis derrière la table basse à discuter, Mikki dans les bras de son père.

Jaejoong compris tout de suite pourquoi Eunhyuk était le meilleur ami de Junsu : ils se ressemblaient. Même si Eunhyuk était plus réservé que Junsu sur certains points.

Eunhyuk était aussi un ami d'enfance de Yunho, cependant il ne cacha pas ce qu'il faisait dans la vie : membre d'un groupe de kpop connu sous le nom de Super junior. Jaejoong se stoppa net à l'entente du nom.

Qui ne connaissait pas Super Junior ? C'était un tout nouveau groupe qui faisait parler d'eux.13 beaux garçons qui attirait les foules de jeunes filles. Même si Jaejoong n'écoutait pas spécialement de kpop, il travaillait avec deux filles qui étaient fanatiques, et qui partageaient leur passion à leur entourage.

Du coup quand la chanson « Mr Simple » passait dans le combini, Jaejoong avait droit a la chorégraphie faite par Amber et Jessica. D'ailleurs il se demanda comme les filles réagiraient s'il leur disait qu'un membre du groupe était venu boire le thé chez lui, et qu'il était le meilleur ami de son babysitteur...D'ailleurs en pensant à ça :

"Junsu ?"

Junsu arrêta de discuter avec son meilleur ami et se tourna vers Jaejoong qui avait la tête baissée :

"Hum... ?"

"Je...j'ai écouté la radio aujourd'hui" fit-il peu sur de lui.

"Mah ? Tu es tombé sur mon émission !"

Jaejoong leva la tête, stupéfait. Il ne s'en cachait pas en plus !

"Co...comment ? Tu ne t'en caches même pas ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais chroniqueur radio !"

"Tu ne lui as pas dit ?"

Junsu regarda tour à tour son meilleur ami et Jaejoong avant de faire un grand sourire :

"Non, Hyukkie je ne lui ai pas dit et désolé Jaejoong de ne pas te l'avoir dit."

Jaejoong allait dire quelque chose quand Eunhyuk le coupa :

"JUNSU ! T'es vraiment incorrigible ! Ca t'aurait couté quoi de lui dire la vérité, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Il se tourna vers Jaejoong, Je suis vraiment désolé pour son comportement. Je suppose que Yunho ne t'avait pas non plus dit qu'il était acteur de drama."

"Faut dire que je n'ai pas demandé..."

C'est vrai, c'est Junsu qui lui avait dit qu'il était dans la communication et Jaejoong avait acquiescé sans en demander d'avantage. Pour lui c'était normal, il semblait avoir le même âge que lui et ressemblait tout à fait à un étudiant comme un autre. Il avait juste oublié qu'il vivait dans un pays ou les jeunes étaient facilement des idoles ou travaillaient très tôt dans le domaine de la communication.

Au grand jamais, l'idée que son babysitter, puisse aussi être journaliste radio, ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit.

Il baissa la tête. Toutes ces histoires avaient de quoi le rendre chèvre. Même son après midi au café, n'avait pas tellement réussi à lui changer les idées. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, ne prêtant pas attention à Eunhyuk qui faisait la morale à Junsu.

Mikki regarda les trois adultes, un peu perdu. Elle sentait que quelque chose d'important se disait, au vu de la gêne de son père mais elle ne savait pas vraiment en quoi et puis la femme aux cheveux blonds l'intriguait. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec une couleur comme ça, mais quand cette dernière se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire, Mikki se sentit gênée. Elle remit en place ses longs cheveux puis se tourna vers Junsu et fit d'une voix timide :

"Ne Junu-oppa ?"

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, elle continua :

"C'est ton amoureuse ?" Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt Eunhyuk.

Elle ne compris pas le silence qui suivit, puis le rire clair de son babysitteur, le petit sourire de son père et le visage livide de la femme. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?

"Non, baby, c'est l'amoureuse de Donghae oppa !"

"XIAH JUNSU !"

Mikki hocha la tête, et quitta les bras de son papa pour s'approcher de Eunhyuk :

"Donghae-oppa doit être content d'avoir une amoureuse aussi jolie."

De nouveau un silence suivit sa déclaration, Mikki se tourna vers son père qui mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire. Elle se tourna vers Eunhyuk qui ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement, alors que Junsu l'attrapa pour la serrer dans ses bras en lui disant : « _princesse tu es trop chou_ . » La petite se mit à rire, puis Eunkyuk vient par la suite la chatouiller, et ses rires redoublèrent.

Une atmosphère agréable s'installa dans la pièce, alors que Jaejoong les regarda, sourire aux lèvres.

Junsu avait beau être chroniqueur radio, et Yunho acteur de drama, ils étaient avant tous ses amis, et voir Mikki rire de cette façon, aussi joyeusement fit oublier à Jaejoong toutes ses préoccupations.

Et il avait de la chance qu'ils soient rentrés dans sa vie, peu importe leur métier, que ce soit pour lui, ou pour son petit ange.

* * *

><p>Voilà, le mystère des jobs de Yunho et Junsu sont révélé, mais ce ne serait pas intéressant si je ne vous laisse pas encore quelque question en suspend *sifflote*. Prochain chapitre : visite de Krystal. Je n'en dis pas plus ...<p>

(hs : concernant la coiffure d'Eunhyuk, c'est mon avis personnel. J'ai pas du tout aimé sa coupe dans le clip Mr Simple, mais depuis qu'il se les ai coupé, ça lui va BEAUCOUP mieux. )

Question : voulez-vous voir plus de Yoosu dans les prochain chapitres ? Ou même d'autre couple ? Un peu plus de fluff ou d'angst ? dite moi tout !

Review ? Please, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos différent avis !

Voilà, a bientôt et bon Réveillon du 31 !


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bloc par bloc, Mikki essaya de construire une ville. Un kapla après un autre, la petite était concentrée dans son jeu, ne faisait pas attention à son père qui l'observait depuis un moment.

La semaine était passée assez rapidement pour Jaejoong. Une semaine de routine entre les cours et son boulot. Au combini les choses se passaient plutôt bien. L'inconnu brun et athlétique était revenu et au détour d'une conversation Amber et lui avaient entendu que cet inconnu s'appelle Jonghyun et qu'il était ami avec Minho. Evidemment Amber en avait averti de suite Jessica et elles avaient pris le pauvre Minho à parti. Jaejoong avait tant bien que mal essayé de sauver le jeune homme mais il réussit avec difficulté. Les filles pouvaient être de vraies harpies quand elles le voulaient mais elles n'étaient pas méchantes, bien au contraire. Depuis le temps qu'il les connaissait, Jaejoong savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance, mais il préférait garder pour lui qu'il avait vu Minho et Taemin échanger un baiser à l'arrière de la boutique.

Un vrai drama.

"Appa, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?"

Jaejoong s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire. La ville qu'elle voulait construire se rapprochait plus du chaos qu'autre chose. Il continua d'observer sa fille, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

On était samedi, Jaejoong ne travaillait pas. Junsu viendrait chercher Mikki dans l'après-midi, et par la suite Jaejoong pourrai commencer à se préparer. Cependant, il devait parler avec Miki avant :

"_Uri angel_, je peux te poser une petite question ?"

La petite hocha la tête, ne quittant pas des yeux sa construction. Jaejoong se pinça la lèvre inférieure quelque peu inquiet :

"Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Yunho ?"

Mikki continua de jouer comme si de rien était :

"Il est gentil avec moi, et puis il m'a emmené au Zoo."

Jaejoong hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant de poser la question suivante :

"Ca te gênerait si... si il devenait mon amoureux ?"

Cette fois-ci Mikki s'arrêta dans sa construction et leva ses grands yeux vers son père :

"Ton amoureux ?" Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûre de bien comprendre.

Jaejoong se pinça plus fort la lèvre, comment expliquer cela à une enfant de 5 ans ? Mais Mikki continua :

"Ca veut dire... qu'il sera mon deuxième papa ?"

"Non, non...enfin... Non ! C'est juste qu'il passerait plus de temps avec nous."

Mikki resta silencieuse un petit moment, avant de froncer les sourcils, inquiète :

"Mais si tu lui donne ton amour, il y en aura plus pour moi ?" Fit sa fille en baissant la tête.

Jaejoong fit un petit sourire, il ouvrit ses bras et invita sa fille à venir. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et il la serra contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse :

"Evidemment que non _uri angel_, même si je donne de mon amour à yunho, tu en recevra toujours plus."

"Je resterai ton petit panda ?" Fit Mikki d'une petite voix en levant les yeux vers son père.

"Comment pourrais-je penser à me séparer de toi ?"

Jaejoong l'embrassa sur le front, Mikki sourit et se cala dans les bras de son père. Cependant la sonnerie à la porte arrêta ce moment de tendresse. Jaejoong regarda sa montre. Il était à peine 16h. Yunho ne viendrait pas le chercher avant 20h et Junsu viendrait récupérer Mikki à 18h15. Quant à Changmin il travaillait aujourd'hui, donc qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Il pria Mikki de continuer à jouer avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Que ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Krystal devant lui.

Jaejoong ouvrit grand les yeux.

_Krystal._

Son premier amour. Cette fille magnifique aux longs cheveux bruns. Aux grands yeux clairs et visage d'ange.

_Krystal._

Qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 3 ans.

"Surprise ?" Fit-elle avec un grand sourire en levant les bras.

Jaejoong lui répondit par un sourire maladroit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, totalement pris au dépourvu.

"Krystal ?... Quelle bonne surprise… Je… Vas-y rentre !"

Il se recula et laissa la jeune femme entrer.

Il la détailla du regard.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part le fait que ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui arrivaient en bas du dos. Elle avait toujours un visage fin, et une peau laiteuse. Elle portait un jean qui affinait ses grandes jambes et un manteau qui épousait sa taille fine.

"_Elle était magnifique_" se dit Jaejoong.

Quand ils arrivèrent au salon, ils virent que Mikki s'était arrêté de jouer et regardait dans leur direction. Toutefois Jaejoong remarqua une chose : le regard de Krystal sur Mikki qui était tout sauf enthousiaste. Mais il disparut aussitôt. Krystal s'était avancé vers Mikki en ouvrant les bras.

"Chérie regarde qui est là ?"

Jaejoong observa l'échange en retrait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi un sentiment d'inquiétude naissait en lui. Au fond il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait. Mikki observa sa mère un moment, puis regarda vers Jaejoong avant de se jeter dans les bras de sa mère en poussant un « Maman ! »…

Jaejoong aurait dû s'émouvoir devant les retrouvailles et être content de voir ça mais le sentiment d'inquiétude grandissait. Néanmoins il ne laissa rien paraître en regardant Krystal câliner sa fille..._ leur_ fille.

**xXx**

Une fois la boisson chaude servie, il invita Krystal à s'installer et lui donna sa tasse. Mikki était retournée à sa ville.

"Elle a bien grandit" fit doucement la brune, "j'ai même eu peur qu'elle ne me reconnaisse pas."

« _J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas_ » Pensa Jaejoong ne la quittant pas du regard.

"Oui, à part qu'elle a quelques problèmes de locution."

"Oh pauvre chou mais ça ne va pas lui rester ?" Demanda Krystal avec un semblant d'inquiétude dans la voix.

"Non, l'orthophoniste a dit que ça devrait s'arranger avec l'âge."

Krystal hocha la tête et pris sa tasse :

"Alors Jaejoong qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Séoul te plait bien ?"

Jaejoong ne savait pas trop comment aborder la question, cependant il lui raconta sa vie à Séoul, ses études, son travail au combini tout en omettant bien sur de parler de Yunho et Junsu.

"Ma vie est plutôt simple" conclut-il.

Il allait retourner la question à Krystal mais celle-ci le coupa rapidement :

"J'étais étonné quand ta mère m'a dit que tu élevais Mikki ? J'aurais pensé que tu l'aurais abandonné…"

Jaejoong encaissa le choc en resserrant sa tasse. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille ? Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer et répondit de façon sereine avec difficulté cependant :

"Pourquoi...Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça…. ? C'est notre fille !"

Il vit Krystal se tendre au mot « notre » :

"Ca me semble évidemment non !" Continua la jeune femme dont le ton avait changé pour devenir plus colérique. "Elle n'était pas désirée !"

Jaejoong essaya d'ignorer la tension qui semblait s'installer dans l'air. Krystal était imprévisible et son humeur très changeante. Contrairement à sa sœur. D'ailleurs en pensant à elle :

"Ta sœur sait que tu est revenue ?"

Krystal s'était de nouveau tendu, mais elle reprit contenance et sourit de nouveau :

"Non et je te prierais de ne rien lui dire car apparemment tu bosses avec elle, de ce que m'a dit ta mère. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. C'est la honte de la famille."

Krystal se tourna vers Mikki et la couva étrangement du regard :

"Je suis devenue actrice" fit-elle d'une voix lointaine, en changeant totalement de sujet. "Je vais jouer dans un drama, d'où ma venue à Séoul."

Elle était joyeuse de nouveau et raconta sa vie à Jaejoong. Après avoir laissé Mikki, elle était partie au Etats-Unis. Là-bas elle avait rencontré un producteur coréen qui était devenu son copain et la revoilà en Corée.

C'était simple, c'était du Krystal et évidemment elle ne disait pas tout.

"Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir donnée de nouvelles ? Mikki en a énormément souffert."

Les mauvais souvenirs revenaient pour Jaejoong. Insipides et vicieux.

Krystal ne répondit pas. Il l'observa et un silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits de jeux de la petite. Puis Krystal bu son thé d'un coup et s'approcha de sa fille. De nouveau elle esquiva la question ce qui énerva Jaejoong.

"Dit moi Jae, je peux la récupérer ce soir ?"

_« Non ! »_

"Malheureusement, pas ce soir."

"Ce soir je suis avec Junu-oppa" fit Mikki ne quittant pas des yeux ses jeux.

"Junu-oppa ?" Demanda Krystal en se tournant vers Jaejoong.

Celui-ci paniqua. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Krystal s'immisce dans sa vie. Surtout pas maintenant, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

"Oppa ? Un homme ?"

Jaejoong resserra sa tasse, mais la sonnerie de la porte interrompit la tension qui grimpait de plus en plus. Krystal le regarda de façon interrogative, il s'excusa au près d'elle avant de se lever et d'aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être : ce fut Madame Park Yun, qui venait lui rendre des vêtements propres. Madame Park Yun l'aidait souvent dans les taches ménagères, lavage, repassage...

"Quelque chose ne va pas Jaejoong ?"

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire des plus rassurants, il devait avoir un air préoccupé pour qu'elle lui pose la question. Ils discutèrent un peu avant que Jaejoong lui prenne le panier de linge, mais soudain un cri provenant de l'intérieur les interrompit. Il s'excusa auprès de la vieille dame et se précipita à l'intérieur. Ce qu'il le vit le choqua : Mikki était en pleurs dans un coin, tremblante et pas loin d'elle Krystal avec _ce_ regard. Celui qu'il vit tout à l'heure quand elle revit Mikki, un mélange de haine et de mauvaises intentions et cela l'inquiéta grandement. Mais vite Krystal se transforma, elle s'approcha de Mikki et sembla paniquée.

-Jaejoong, je ...je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

Jaejoong se précipita vers Mikki et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes et tremblait comme une feuille. Jaejoong la sera contre lui et souffla des mots rassurants, alors que Mikki enfouissait sa tête dans son cou. Jaejoong se tourna vers Krystal qui continuait de paniquer.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé Jae... excuse-moi , je ... il est préférable que j'y aille !"

Alors que Krystal approchait sa main vers Mikki, celle-ci fit un mouvement de recul qui fit froncer les sourcils à Jaejoong.

"Je...Je passerais la prendre une prochaine fois. Bonne soirée Jae, je suis contente de t'avoir revu."

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle quitta l'appartement sans un regard derrière elle. Jaejoong la regarda partir dans essayer de la retenir il faut dire que ses pensées était tournées vers sa fille. Celle-ci ne se calmait pas malgré le fait que Jaejoong la berçait, s'était-elle cassé quelque chose ?

"Honey, Mikki...as-tu mal quelque part ?" Demanda Jaejong doucement.

La petite releva la tête et fit non de la tete. Elle ravala ses larme en reniflant et se frotta les joues. Dire que Jaejoong avait mal en voyant sa fille comme ça était un euphémisme. Il essaya tout de même de la consoler :

"Je vais te faire un chocolat avec un shamalow à l'intérieur, et un cupcake coco, ça te dit ?"

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de la petite encore en larme. Jaejoong posa sa fille sur le canapé devant la télé, la couvrit d'un plaid avant d'aller à la cuisine preparer le petit encas.

Jaejoong était perdu. Tout s'était enchainé, d'un coup ! Il savait qu'il allait revoir tôt ou tard Krystal, mais il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas avec Mikki. D'un autre coté il ne pouvait pas empêcher une mère de voir sa fille. Il avait tout de même ce présentiment que son ancienne petite amie avait un lien avec les pleurs de Mikki.

«_Elle n'a tout de même pas... ?»_

Malgré que Krystal était changeante, elle n'était pas méchante et avait le cœur sur la main, c'est en tout cas comme ça que Jaejoong se souvenanit d'elle. Krystal, cette jeune fille avec de l'ambition, deléguée de classe aimée de tous. Cette jeune fille destinée à etre une idole, nationalement connue.. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas frapper sa fille sans raison, si ?

"Papa !"

"J'arrive !"

Il remplit la tasse de chocolat, mis le shamalow sur un plateau et y ajouta du lait, puis un cupcake. Mikki sautilla de joie en voyant le plateau, cela soulagea Jaejoong, elle semblait aller un peu mieux.

"Tu veux autre chose ?"

Elle secoua la tête et tourna son attention vers la télé en prenant sa tasse. Jaejong passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'était pas rassuré pour autant, il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les intentions de Krystal et il avait peur pour sa fille. Il allait rester au près d'elle et si elle n'allait pas mieux il devra annuler avec Yunho.

Sa fille avant tout.

**xXx**

Yoochun regarda les papiers posés devant un lui avant de pousser un soupir et de s'adosser plus confortablement dans sa chaise de bureau. Sur les documents, des informations concernant le nouveau drama qui allait se préparer sous peu, il avait devant lui la liste du casting et les différent lieux de tournage dans Séoul. Mais parmis toutes ces lignes, seul un nom l'interpella: celui de Jung Yunho. A coté du nom, une photo de son frère était présente. Yoochun ne pu quitter du regard la photo. Son petit frère avait bien grandi... Acteur de drama, qui l'aurait cru ? En plus il partageait l'affiche avec CL une chanteuse-actrice plutot aimée en Corée. Il continua de parcourir la liste des acteurs pour ce drama, il en reconnu la plupart à part un. Le nom d'une jeune fille qui d'après ses assistantes allait devenir la prochaine idole sous peu. Elle était ambitieuse et avait déjà touché au monde du showbiz.

Yoochun jetta la feuille un peu plus loin sur son bureau et regarda sa montre.

Il était bientot l'heure d'aller chercher Junsu, pour ensuite prendre la petite Mikki.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu, mais d'après les dire de Junsu, elle était adorable. Et quand on la voyait on n'avait qu'une envie c'était de lui faire des calins et des bisous. L'instinct maternel de Junsu comme l'appellait Yoochun.

Yoochun savait pertinemment que son petit ami regrettait l'époque où il avait abandonné son travail au jardin d'enfant ainsi que sa formation. Junsu avait toujours eu ce feeling avec les enfants et il était destiné à etre un bon précepteur pour eux. Yoochun se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Ceux d'un Junsu heureux dans sa formation, qui lui en parlait de façon enthousiaste alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux couchés dans le lit de ce dernier dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était aussi l'époque où il était complice avec Yunho, de vrais frères qui partageaient tout. Il y avait aussi Junsu et Eunhyu. C'était la belle époque, c'était il y a 6 ans. C'était avant que tout se dégrade.

Plusieurs tapements à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées, il n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'une tête qu'il connaissait trop bien se fit voir.

"Hey baby qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Fit Yoochun en se relevant de son fauteil et de s'approcher de son petit ami.

"Et bien j'étais dans les parages, et l'une de tes assistantes m'a dit que tu étais là. Autant t'éviter de venir me chercher" fit Junsu avec un sourire.

Yoochun se mit devant Junsu avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et le serrer contre lui, alors que Junsu faisait de même. Il baissa un peu la tête tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux :

"Avoue plutôt que tu étais trop impatient de me voir, hein ?"

Yoochun fit un petit sourire malicieux en haussant les sourcils :

"Votre présence loin de moi est un enfer Monsieur Park."

Yoochun rejetta sa tête en arrière grognant :

"Tu ne ve pas t'y mettre non plus, déjà que je dois entendre ça toute la journée !"

Junsu lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de redevenir sérieux, et de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ils s'embrassèrent à intervalles réguliers, juste en signe d'affection et de tendresse. Alors que Junsu se reculait pour regarder Yoochun, il vit un voile de tristresse dans les yeux de celui-ci. Yoochun ressera l'étreinte, pour ensuite poser son front contre celle de son petit ami :

"Tu sais que je t'aime n'est-ce pas ?" fit-il doucement.

"Evidemment Chunnie ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Mais Yoochun resta silencieux avant de se reculer. Il prit le visage de Junsu dans ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

"Je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois."

"Chunnie ..."

Il embrassa de nouveau Junsu sur le front, puis sur le nez et pour finir sur les lèvres. Puis il retourna vers son bureau pour prendre ses affaires, laissant un Junsu totalement déconcerté. Il ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'ils sortirent tous les deux du bureau du frère de Yunho, passèrent devant les assistantes pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée.

Junsu se doutait bien que Yoochun avait encore été pris d'un élan de nosltagie, ça lui arrivait souvent ses derniers temps, depuis qu'il avait revenu Yunho. Il souffrait de leur distance, de ne plus pouvoir lui parler et quand Junsu évoquer son frère, il voyait bien que Yoochun écoutait attentivement, tout en souriant tristement.

"Et ce Jaejoong comment est-il ? Il doit être beau et intéressant pour que mon frère s'intéresse à lui" fit Yoochun au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'appartement de Jaejoong.

"Intéressé ? Il est totalement amoureux oui ! Mais évidemment il continue de le nier... Sinon oui, Jaejoong est vraiment sympa ! Ne t'inquiète pas Chun-ah, tu auras l'occassion de le connaitre."

Yoochun jeta un œil en biais, et répondit à Junsu en posant sa main sur cuisse pour la serrer :

"J'espère bien... Oui j'espère bien..."

Il avait tellement envie de rencontrer ce jeune homme dont Junsu parlait toujours en bien, et qui avait réussi a prendre le cœur de son frère...

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1<strong> :Ce chapitre aura mis un long moment à venir, il faut dire que les mois de Janvier et de Février, ont été non seulement rytmés par les cours, mais aussi par mon boulot d'étudiante, mes rapports de stage, mes oraux, une grooooooosssseee déprime, le décès de mes grands parents et une perte d'envie d'écrire.

Et puis, un soir j'ai relu toute ma fic, et vos reviews, et j'ai décidé de tout reprendre.

Je l'aime bien mon petit Yoochun mélancolique, je vous ai dit que je mettrais d'avantage de Yoosu, chose faite ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? :)

**Note 2** : Un grand merci aux reviews et aux personnes qui lisent :) d'ailleurs comme vous l'avez peut être lu, le rating a changé...voilà voilà voilà

Ciaossu


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello**

Et oui déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Il faut dire que j'étais super inspirée. Avez vous le shoot de Jaejoong pour ELLE ?... Oh my god, il a LA classe, surtout sur la photo genre «Sorry i'm a bad boy», genre lunette de soleil, cheveux plaqués en arrière, trench... YUMMY !

Je rentre en période d'examen la semaine prochaine, mais je me suis avancé pour le chapitre 10, donc vous l'aurez _si tout se passe bien_ en fin de semaine prochaine. Mais attendant je vous laisse avec ce long chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Ps : ce chapitre n'a pas été beta. Mais le gros des fautes a été (normalement) retiré. Désolé si vous en voyez encore.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Un soupir. Suivit d'un gémissement et d'un son rauque.

Des vêtements qui jonchent le sol. Le bruit d'un meuble frappant le mur.

"Yu...Yunho... s'il te plaît..."

Et de nouveau un gémissement.

Tout était brouillon dans la tête de Jaejoong à ce moment-là. Uniquement transporté par le désir, il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler. Les baisers de Yunho dans son cou, les mains de celui-ci sous sa chemise, et les frictions contre son corps le rendait totalement fou. L'excitation traversée tout son corps au point qu'il en tremblait, il en voulait plus, plus plus...

Il ne fit même pas attention quand Yunho l'amena vers sa chambre, alors que leurs bouches ne se quittaient pas à en perdre haleine et que leurs mains restaient actives sur le corps de l'autre en quête de découverte. Et c'est uniquement en sous-vêtement qu'ils atterrirent dans le grand lit de l'acteur de drama. Yunho, au-dessus de Jaejoong se releva doucement, les joues rougies et le souffle court. Il regarda dans les yeux Jaejoong s'il y voyait la moindre réticence et demanda doucement :

"Tu es sur ?"

Lui l'était, mais il avait besoin de savoir si Jaejoong l'était aussi. Il en devenait fou, depuis que Jaejoong l'avait embrassé il avait eu besoin de le toucher, et quand sa main avait touché la peau du jeune homme il savait qu'il était perdu. Mais si Jaejoong n'était pas prêt, alors il n'irait pas contre sa volonté.

Jaejoong ne répondit pas mais fit un hochement de tête avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Yunho pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Dire qu'il y a peine quelque heures, les choses se présentaient plutôt mal pour eux...

_**Flash-back.**_

La fin d'après midi avait été plutôt calme. Mikki s'était calmée et était de nouveau excité à l'idée de passer la soirée chez _Junu-oppa_. Jaejoong se demandait vraiment comment Junsu avait réussi à rendre sa fille aussi joyeuse. Il finissait à peine de lui préparer ses affaires quand la sonnerie se fit entendre pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il se présenta avec un sourire aux lèvres sachant bien que c'était Junsu, celui-ci était toujours ponctuel et à l'heure. Quand il ouvrit la porte, en effet il vit son babysitteur mais accompagné d'une autre personne. Jaejoong se recula pour les laisser entrer, leur ayant au préalable souhaité la bienvenue :

"Jae !" Fit Junsu alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le couloir de l'entrée, "laisse moi te présenter Yoochun mon fiancé et accessoirement le frère de Yunho."

"... Ton fi...le frère de..._ hein ?_"

Jaejoong dévisagea Junsu avant de porter son attention vers Yoochun qui ne le quittait pas du regard abordant un grand sourire. Jaejoong se sentit gêné mais il ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. S'il avait croisé ce Yoochun en dehors de son appartement jamais il n'aurait cru que c'était le frère de son... de Yunho. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout ! Alors que Yunho était plus athlétique, Yoochun était plus svelte. Mais c'était surtout au niveau du visage, aucune ressemblance ! Par contre il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était agréable à regarder. Sentant qu'il dévisageait Yoochun un peu trop longtemps, il dévia le regard en se raclant la gorge.

Il tendit sa main vers celui-ci qui la prit dans une poignée de main ferme :

"Enchanté, Kim Jaejoong !"

"Park Yoochun, Junsu m'a beaucoup parlé de vous..."

A ça, Yoochun reçu une tape sur sa poitrine de la part de son petit ami :

"Tu peux le tutoyer, il a le même âge que ton Yunho. D'ailleurs en parlant de Yunho..., "le ton de Junsu se fit plus malicieux alors qu'il s'approcha de Jaejoong et passa son bras autour de son épaule," il t'a dit où il t'emmenait ce soir ?"

Jaejoong sentit ses joues rosirent légèrement alors qu'il répondit par un faible non :

"Mais rassure moi, vous allez enfin conclure se soir... ? N'est-ce pas ?"

Jaejoong se tourna vers Junsu et leva les sourcils pas sur de bien comprendre :

"Conclure ?"

Lui et Junsu se regardèrent un moment dans un silence complet. Avant que ce dernier se recula, sortit son porte-monnaie de sa poche arrière pour en extirper un objet et le plaça dans la poche avant de la chemise de Jaejoong :

"Oui, conclure ! Ca devrait te servir..." Puis il tapota sa poche avant de se diriger vers le salon en criant : « Mikki où es-tu ma Princesse ! »

Jaejoong sorti l'objet en question de sa poche et eu une absence en voyant le préservatif. Il releva la tête sur Yoochun qui cachait son rire :

"Désolé, Junsu ne fait pas souvent preuve de tact."

Jaejoong ferma les yeux et prit de nouveau une inspiration, il penserait à ça plus tard. Au même moment il vit Junsu revenir du salon avec une Mikki souriante dans les bras :

"Mikki, je voudrais te présenter mon prince charmant" fit Junsu à la petite en présentant Yoochun.

Ah oui c'est vrai, c'était aussi le fiancé de Junsu. Jaejoong suivit l'échange soulagé quand il vit sa fille se présenter à son tour à Yoochun qui lui répondit par un baise-main en faisant une petite révérence. La petite adorait et souriait à pleine dent. Cela suffit à enlever toutes les inquiétudes de Jaejoong. Même s'il faisait confiance à Junsu il n'avait jamais réellement laissé sa fille chez des gens. Ca lui était arrivé une fois de laisser Mikki chez Madame Park Hun, au début, mais à chaque fois ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait se passer chez les gens, inquiétude de chaque parent. Et quand il le faisait c'était vraiment en cas de force majeure.

Mais là, en voyant Mikki, Junsu et Yoochun rirent ensemble, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir passer la soirée dans la tranquillité.

Jaejoong alla prendre le sac de sa fille et le donna à Yoochun.

"Mikki, petit panda, tu me fais un gros bisou avant de partir."

La petite se précipita dans les bras de son père pour le serrer fort contre elle, alors que Jaejoong la couvrait de bisou :

"Tu sais que Papa t'aime petit panda ?"

"Et petit panda aime papa !"

Elle le serra une dernière fois avant de partir dans les bras de Junsu. Celui-ci fit un clin d'oeil à Jaejoong en lui promettant de bien prendre soin de Mikki et de terminer en disant qu'il devait bien profiter de sa soirée et qu'apparemment Yunho était sensible derrière l'oreille.

Yoochun le poussa vers la sortit et lui souhaita à son tour une bonne soirée, lui disant de ne pas faire attention aux propos de Junsu, mais en ajoutant tout de même que dans la précipitation il ne fallait pas oublier de se protéger.

Jaejoong claqua la porte, rouge de honte alors qu'il entendait les rires des deux adultes dans le couloir. Cependant, quelque chose l'interpella, il avait bien dit qu'il s'appelait Park Yoochun ? S'il était bien le frère de Yunho pourquoi n'avait il pas le même nom ?

**xXx**

Yunho monta les escaliers trois par trois, impatient d'arriver au dernier étage. D'ici 30 minutes il passerait prendre Jaejoong et l'emmènerait à ce fameux restaurant dont ses amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler, enfin, dont Junsu et Eunhyuk n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler. Un endroit pas trop chic mais avec de très bon plat dans une ambiance calme. Mais avant il devait passer chez lui, déposer ses affaires mais surtout se préparer.

Il avait pensé à ce jour depuis une semaine, se le ressassant à l'esprit. Il était tout simplement impatient, pouvoir se retrouver enfin seul en tête à tête avec Jaejoong, il en rêvait secrètement depuis plusieurs semaines sans tout de même le montrer. Il avait décidé de faire les choses doucement et de voir s'il pouvait se passer quelque chose. De ce fait il avait enfin franchi le pas en lui proposant ce rendez-vous.

Il espérait surtout qu'après ce rendez-vous ils pourraient peut être envisager une relation... sérieuse. Sans tout de même l'admettre. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit à ça, petit à petit il avait appris à connaître Jaejoong, et plus il passait de temps avec lui plus il avait envie d'être prêt de lui en tant que petit ami. Et puis Mikki était adorable, l'idée d'être avec quelqu'un qui avait déjà un enfant ne le dérangeait pas...enfin, si ça n'avait pas Jaejoong peut être que si, mais là, il se voyait bien s'occuper de la petite. Comme cette fois où il avait donné le bain à Mikki, et cette question qu'elle lui avait posée en tout innocence :

« _Tu va devenir l'amoureux de mon papa ?_ »

Yunho avait était pris au dépourvu. A cela il avait répondu par un sourire :

_"Je l'espère bien..."_

Mikki n'avait pas répondu mais l'avait observé pendant un petit moment avant de lâcher un :

_"Je t'aime bien."_

Et elle s'était mise à gesticuler dans son bain en éclaboussant Yunho.

Il avait réfléchi longuement à ça et puis, c'est pas comme ci il allait se marier ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Chaque chose en son temps.

Yunho se regarda dans le grand miroir en face de lui. Enfin prêt ! Il avait misé sur la sobriété tout en étant classe. Un jean cintré de la même couleur que les derbys noirs d'une grande marque italienne qu'il portait au pied. Au-dessus il avait opté pour une chemise noire rentrée dans le pantalon, une ceinture argentée et un veston tout aussi noir. Il était passé chez le coiffeur cet après-midi, et avait désormais les cheveux un peu plus court avec une couleur cuivre ambré.

Il se passa une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux et fit un clin d'oeil à son reflet.

Il fit un tour vite fait dans son appartement, s'assurant de n'avoir rien oublié et que la bouteille de vin était bien sortit. Il avait bien l'intention de prendre un dernier verre avec Jaejoong chez lui.

Yunho enfila sa veste aux mêmes couleurs que sa tenue, prit les clés de son appartement et de sa voiture, vérifia tout une dernière fois puis quitta son appartement pour allé frapper chez son voisin.

Jaejoong ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui ouvrir et Yunho resta estomaqué quand il le vit. Jaejoong était beau, non même sexy, ce fut la seule pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Yunho en le voyant ainsi : lui aussi avait opté pour une chemise et un pantalon noir, par dessus un pull et une veste couleur grise.

Yunho ne se gêna pas pour le relooker de la tête aux pieds alors que Jaejoong était totalement gené et ne savait pas comment réagir.

Devaient-ils s'embrasser ? Ou faire comme ci de rien était ? Ils étaient ensemble non ? Oui,... Non, !

Jaejoong vit que Yunho avait dirigé son regard vers sa bouche. Mais cette fois-ci ce fut Jaejoong qui fit le premier pas et s'approcha de Yunho pour déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres :

"Bonsoir" souffla-t-il alors qu'il se recula à peine du visage de son vis-à-vis.

"Bonsoir" répondit Yunho à son tour avant de l'embrasser de nouveau et de le coller contre lui.

Ils échangèrent quelques baisers avant que Yunho lui prenne la main pour l'emmener avec lui.

Le trajet se passa dans les rires et la bonne humeur, ils se racontèrent leur semaine. Jaejoong lui parla de ses collègues avant de lui parler de son voyage à Gunju en fin de semaine prochaine. Il vit cependant que Yunho n'était pas tellement enchanté par la nouvelle mais il le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une histoire de trois jours pour voir ses parents et laisser Mikki avec ses soeurs.

Une fois arrivée au restaurant, ils s'installèrent à une table pour deux. Il y avait du monde mais pas au point d'être totalement complet. L'espace entre les tables assuré une certaine intimité pour les hôtes, et puis les gens mangeaient et parlaient calmement. Jaejoong regarda le décor autour de lui, on se serait cru dans un restaurant japonais traditionnel. Quelque instant après un serveur vint prendre leurs affaires avant de leur donner la carte, il ne se gêna pour lancer un regard aguicheur à l'intention de Jaejoong. Evidemment celui-ci ne le vit pas mais cela n'échappa à Yunho :

"Je vous laisse choisir" en ignorant Yunho qui le foudroyait du regard.

"Et bien on va regarder" remercia Jaejoong.

"N'hésitez à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide."

Et il partit :

"Eunhyuk ne m'avait pas dit que les serveurs draguaient aussi leurs clients" commenta Yunho en servant un verre d'eau à Jaejoong.

"Merci... C'est Eunhyuk qui t'a conseillé ce restaurant ? En tout cas il est bien sympa."

Yunho prit les mains de Jaejoong dans les siennes, pour les embrasser :

"Tant mieux si il te plait."

"La soirée ne fait que commencer" remarqua Jaejoong en le regardant dans les yeux, "pas dit que ce soit toujours le cas après."

Et le tout naturellement possible, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Yunho vit le serveur approcher du coin de l'oeil avec un plateau d'encas. Il ne se décala pas pour autant, ayant bien l'intention de faire comprendre à ce serveur que Jaejoong était son petit ami... Peut être pas _officiellement_ mais ça, le serveur n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ! Il s'approcha d'eux et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, Jaejoong se recula gené sans voir le regard désappointé de Yunho.

Ils prirent leur encas avant de passer commande. Le début du repas se passa agréablement bien. Jaejoong se surpris à avoir de la conversation avec Yunho, ils rirent sur beaucoup de chose, et se découvrirent des points communs alors que les regards qu'ils se lançaient devenait de plus en plus complice, que leurs pieds et genoux se frôlaient sous la table, sans parler de leurs mains qui étaient proche l'une de l'autre.

Alors qu'ils allaient entamé le dessert Jaejoong voulu aborder un sujet qu'il savait d'avance délicat, mais il avait besoin de savoir :

"Junsu...Junsu et toi vous ne vous êtes pas réconcilié ?"

"Si" répondit Yunho sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, il sentait le regard insistant de Jaejoong sur lui. Il était peut être temps qu'il se confie comme Jaejoong l'avait fait sur Mikki. Il déposa sa cuillère à coté de sa tarte au chocolat :

"Junsu est le petit ami de mon frère avec qui je ne suis pas en bon terme."

"Je sais."

Cette fois Yunho leva le regard surpris sur Jaejoong en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça il savait ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir parlé mais Jaejoong continua :

"Junsu est venu récupérer Mikki avec son fiancé, il me l'a présenté comme tel et m'a précisé qu'il était aussi ton frère...mais vous n'avez pas le même nom ?"

Jaejoong sentant qu'il allait beaucoup trop loin dans la curiosité se stoppa, et s'excusa.

Yunho l'observa un moment. Evoquer Yoochun était abordé un sujet douloureux : l'accident, l'hospitalisation, tous ces mauvais moments qu'il avait du enduré durant 2 ans. Même si tous cela appartenait au passé il y avait des marques qui restaient indélébiles. Mais face à lui, il y avait Jaejoong et si il voulait essayer quelque chose de sérieux avec lui il devait passer par là. Il prit de nouveau sa main dans la sienne, la caressa doucement en la couvant du regard puis pris une grande inspiration :

"Nous sommes demi-frères. Ma mère s'est remariée avec son père lorsque j'avais 5 ans, nous n'avons que quelque mois de différence, tu a dû voir que ne nous ressemblons pas physiquement ?"

Jaejoong hocha la tête. Il était soulagé de savoir que Yoochun et Yunho n'étaient pas frère de sang, il se voyait mal dire à ce dernier qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout :

"Nous avons grandi à Gwangju avant de déménager à Séoul alors que j'avais 6 ans, à la même époque nous avons fait la connaissance de Junsu et Eunhyuk. Déjà bien inséparable tous les deux puis à nous quatre ans nous formions un quatuor qui en a fait baver à nos parents."

Yunho avait un sourire nostalgique dessiné sur les lèvres. Les souvenirs d'enfances. Un Junsu hyperactif à toujours vouloir faire des jeux, jouer à l'aventurier et son activé préféré disparaître pendant des heures pour réapparaître, souvent sale de la tête aux pieds, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres : « hey vous savez ce que j'ai découvert. » Eunhyuk qui le suivait dans ses aventures toujours partant. Yunho, lui, faisait souvent la fine bouche, mais au final participé et puis c'était lui qui avait le statut de leader. Quant à Yoochun il avait la mission de surveiller les trois autres. Même si souvent toutes leurs aventures se finissaient en bobo et pansement...

"Nous avons passé toute notre scolarité ensemble, de l'école primaire au lycée, et puis durant le lycée j'ai été découvert par une maison de disque, la SM entertainment. A l'époque je faisais beaucoup de danse, c'était ma première passion, j'adorais ça..."

Jaejoong continuait à écouter attentivement remarquant tout de même que Yunho parlait de ça au passé avec du regret dans la voix :

"J'ai passé des castings et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir été sélectionné parmi les 1 % pour faire parti d'un groupe. J'allais devenir une idole ! Mes parents étaient fières de moi, ainsi que Junsu, et Eunhyuk. Je pensais que Yoochun aussi mais je m'étais trompé lourdement..."

Yunho s'arrêta pour prendre une gorgée d'eau. Il se rappelait. La fierté de ses parents, des parents de Junsu et de Eunhyuk, ainsi que de ses amis d'enfance. Ils savaient tous que tout n'était pas joué et qu'il ne deviendrait pas célèbre du jour au lendemain, car avant il y avait l'année de training, mais tous le soutenait. Même Yoochun. Certes il n'avait pas explosé de joie à l'annonce de la nouvelle, mais avait félicité Yunho en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaule et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Du Yoochun. Simplicité dans les démonstrations d'affection. Yunho était content car depuis tout petit, si il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait c'était que Yoochun soit fière de lui. Il avait toujours admiré son frère, c'était quelqu'un de calme et de studieux, excellent dans toutes les matières à l'école. Il faisait aussi de la danse, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Yunho en faisait, et puis il était aimé de tous le monde. Oui, il admirait son frère.

"Puis j'ai dû quitter mes parents pour passer l'année de training. J'étais qualifié de bon danseur, et les autres avec qui j'avais été sélectionné l'étaient aussi donc finalement nous avons été lancés sur le marché plus tôt que prévu. Nous étions 5, et on se faisait appeler Dong Bang Shin Ki."

"KOF KOF KOF !"

Yunho leva immédiatement les yeux vers Jaejoong qui toussait fortement. Il venait d'avaler de travers et était devenu rouge. Il s'inquiéta immédiatement, mais celui-ci fit signe de continuer. Yunho continua à le regarder mais quand il vit Jaejoong reprendre ses couleurs et lui faire un semblant de sourire il reprit le fil de son histoire. Il avait toujours la main de Jaejoong dans la sienne, ça lui permettait de lui donner du courage, surtout qu'il allait entamer la partie la plus dure :

"J'avais 18 ans, et tout se passait pour le mieux. J'étais dans un groupe de kpop, avec des gens qui étaient devenu mes amis, et je faisais ce qui me plaisait le plus : la danse. Et puis...Et puis tout s'arrêta."

Il regarda l'assiette en face de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées.

"...Je ne savais pas que Yoochun avait aussi passé le même casting pour être un membre de Dong Bang Shin Ki, je ne savais pas que son rêve était de devenir une idole, je ne savais pas tout ça..."

Yunho lâcha la main de Jaejoong, pour les mettre sur son visage et de baisser la tête :

"Il aurait dû me le dire et ne pas garder toute cette rancoeur pour lui. J'aurais arrêté si j'avais su que ça lui faisait autant de mal. Alors que j'avais rendu visite à mes parents pendant une permission il avait insisté pour me raccompagner en voiture au dortoir, nous avons pris Gumi sur le chemin. Il conduisait trop vite. Il pleuvait ce jour là, beaucoup, et il ne l'a pas vu arriver, ce camion qui fit une embardée. Il conduisait beaucoup trop vite... "

Yunho tremblait à présent essayant de retenir les larmes qui menacé de s'échapper, sous le regard plus qu'inquiet de Jaejoong :

"Gumi est mort sur le coup. Yoochun n'eut rien, quant à moi... j'ai finis à l'hôpital durant 2 ans, en service de rééducation, sous médicaments et entouré de psychologues."

Le souvenir restait encore encré. Les rires de Gumi à l'arrière, la pluie qui s'abattait violemment contre la voiture. Le visage fermé de Yoochun qui conduisait, malgré que Yunho lui disait de ralentir. Puis la dispute qui éclata, Yoochun lui dévoilant ses ressentiments, sa jalousie et tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. La pluie ne cessait de tomber. Et soudainement le bruit des pneus qui crissent...

Les tremblements s'étaient calmés et il n'avait pas pu empêcher les quelques larmes qui roulèrent sur sa joue.

Tout s'était arrêté après cela. Le groupe dissout. Le succès envolé. Yoochun n'avait pas été mis en cause dans l'accident, mais ses paroles étaient restées en mémoire, et Yunho l'avait rendu responsable de la mort de Gumi. Les frères ne se parlaient plus, ses parents se sont déchirés pour ensuite divorcer. Eunhyuk et Junsu en avaient aussi soufferts, ce dernier ayant préféré quitter Yoochun quand Yunho avait été admis à l'hôpital.

Yunho avait à peine 19 ans, bloqué dans un lit d'hôpital pas sur de pouvoir remarcher un jour. Un de ses ami venait de mourir sous ses yeux, et son frère qu'il admirait tant le détestait.

Mais surtout il ne pouvait plus danser.

Yunho entendit à peine quand Jaejoong se leva de son siège pour se mettre à coté de lui, et prendre ses mains pour les lui enlever de son visage. Yunho avait les yeux embués de larmes, et le regard perdu. Jaejoong le regarda avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il prit son visage dans ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres dans les siennes pour lui montrer tout son soutien. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Car c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment.

* * *

><p>*battement de cils<strong>*<strong>

Voilà voilà... Je tiens à remercier Florence and the Machines et en particulier la chanson Seven Devils pour m'avoir donné de l'inspiration.

**Je veux vos réactions !** Dite moi tout ! Avez vous aimé ? Vous y attendez un peu à ça ou pas du tout ? Plus d'angst dans la suite ou pas ? Oui, j'aime bien torturer un peu mes personnages... **Please dite moi tout :D**

Ciaossu


	11. Chapter 10

**WARNING**: Saura tu retrouver le lemon qui se cache dans ce chapitre ?** WARNING**

Note en fin de chapitre.

Note : Un-beta, désolé :( mais j'ai essayé de retirer le maximum de faute !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence le plus total. Jaejoong savait que Yunho était encore perdu dans ses pensées, et cela pouvait être tout à fait compréhensible, il essaya d'imaginer à quel point Yunho avait du subir toutes ses épreuves. Il le regarda en biais. Il avait maintenant le visage fermé, et toute la bonne humeur qu'il semblait avoir au début de leur rendez vous s'était envolé.

Jaejoong espéra tout de même que Yunho ne regrettait pas de s'être confié à lui. Cependant quelque chose dans la conversation lui resta particulièrement en mémoire: Yunho avait fait parti des Dong Ban Shin Ki.

Il repensera à ça plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent à leur immeuble, et grimpèrent toujours dans le silence les marches qui les conduisaient chez eux. Jaejoong sentait qu'ils allaient se dire au revoir sur le palier. Tant pis, même si il aurait voulu terminer la soirée autrement, ça ne sera pas pour ce soir...

« Jaejoong ? »

Celui se tourna vers Yunho qui marchait derrière lui puis il s'approcha. Il repoussa une mèche du front de Jaejoong :

« Sache que malgré tout je ne regrette pas de t'avoir dit tout ça ce soir, je suis désolé d'avoir gâché la fin de soirée mais j'aimerais me rattraper en t'invitant à boire un dernier verre. »

Jaejoong ouvrit grand les yeux en haussant les sourcils avant de rire doucement en se cachant avec le revers de la main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Fit interloquer Yunho.

« Junsu m'avait prévenu que tu m'invitera à prendre un verre car je cite « _avant de venir te chercher, il aura sorti une bonne bouteille dans l'intention de boire un dernier verre avec toi_» »

Yunho roula des yeux. Il allait tuer Junsu, meilleur ami ou pas.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ? »

Cette fois Jaejoong cessa de rire et évita le regard de Yunho sur lui.

« Que tu étais sensible derrière l'oreille » chuchota-t-il.

Il y eu un silence. Jaejoong se traita mentalement d'idiot alors que Yunho était certain qu'il tuerait Junsu, il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il se faisait confiance il allait trouver rapidement. Cependant au vu des réactions de Jaejoong il pourrait peu être tenter quelque chose... Il se pencha vers Jaejoong et souffla à l'oreille :

« Théorie à vérifier... »

Il se recula et vit ce qu'il voulait, un Jaejoong gêné. Peut être qu'il n'allait pas tuer Junsu, mais dans tous les cas il se vengerait. Il prit Jaejoong par la taille et l'emmena vers son appartement en ajoutant :

« Et si on allait boire cette fameuse bouteille de vin du coup. »

**xXx**

Finalement ils retrouvèrent une bonne humeur alors que le dernier verre se transforma en une série. Mais ils étaient relativement sobres. Assis sur le canapé en cuir de l'appartement moderne de Yunho, proche l'un de l'autre, ce dernier partageait ses souvenirs d'enfances, mais aussi ceux de l'adolescence avec ses amis et son frère. Cette fois où ils avaient espionnés un couple faisant l'amour avec des jumelles et qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre. Où encore cette fois où Junsu les avait poussé à faire du vélo sur un toboggan, enfin Junsu l'avait fait et avait fini à l'hôpital. Jaejoong rigolait alors que Yunho continuait en disant que ce n'est pas seulement la mère de Junsu qui l'avait engueulé mais aussi sa mère et celle de Eunhyuk. Ils avaient passé ensemble des bons moments comme des mauvais. Quand Eunhyuk était tombé malade ils avaient insisté -Junsu, Yoochun et lui-même, pour passer du temps avec lui. Au grand dam de leurs parents ...

Jaejoong souriait face à tout ça, il essaya d'imaginer tout ça mais ce qui le fit surtout sourire c'était de revoir la bonne humeur retrouvée de Yunho.

Il déposa son verre de vin, et s'approcha de Yunho qui était encore dans ses souvenirs, mais il le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement.

Cette fois il était sur. Il avait envi de franchir cette étape avec Yunho, il verrait bien ce que l'avenir leur réservera mais à cet instant précis, il avait plutôt en tête d'autre chose.

Jaejoong se colla davantage contre le corps de Yunho qui avait déposé son verre de vin sur la table basse et avait passé un bras autour de sa taille. Il répondit doucement au baiser, alors que leurs bouches s'ouvrirent et que leurs langues se trouvèrent. Le baiser se fit plus fiévreux alors que les mains de Yunho se posèrent au bas du dos de Jaejoong pour le serrer contre lui. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparent pour se regarder droit dans les yeux, pour voir si l'un deux hésiter, mais la seule chose qu'ils virent dans le regard de l'autre fut uniquement désir et luxure.

Yunho se leva du canapé pour retirer sa veste, alors que Jaejoong ne le quitta du regard pour imiter son geste. Bientôt les deux se retrouvèrent sans veste, et sans veston pour Yunho. Celui ci toujours debout invita Jaejoong à se lever en le tirant contre lui et de nouveau ils s'embrassèrent.

Doucement ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, alors que Yunho dériva ses lèvres pour les descendre vers le cou du brun, et de le baiser délicatement tout en lui retirant les boutons de sa chemise.

Le plus jeune avait fermé les yeux, et se retenait difficilement de gémir. Il avait chaud, littéralement. Il se laissa faire quand Yunho passa une main sur son torse, alors que son autre main se diriger vers son fessier. Mais Jaejoong aurait préféré que les choses se passent dans un lit.

Il prit doucement les choses en main, en relevant la tête de Yunho en l'embrassant et le pousser vers la chambre.

Jaejoong était venu quelque fois dans cet appartement et malgré les quelques meubles qu'ils percutèrent, retrouva son chemin. Le feu de l'action lui fit oublier la douleur, pas sure que ce soit le cas le lendemain...

Ils se déshabillèrent en même temps, en se cherchant, riant et atterrirent dans le grand lit de l'acteur de drama.

«Tu es sur?» Demanda une dernière fois Yunho.

Même si il voyait de l'envie dans le regard de Jaejoong il préférait tout de même demander. Ok ils étaient tous les deux des adultes consentant, qui avait envie de la même chose. Mais Yunho avait vu que Jaejoong n'était pas vraiment un jeune homme qui avait une grande confiance en lui. Du peu qu'il avait échangé sur ses anciennes relations, Yunho avait vite conclu que Jaejoong était plutôt un garçon qu'il fallait mettre en confiance, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se rater sur ce coup là...

Jaejoong lui fit un magnifique sourire, avant d'entourer son cou de ses bras et de l'attirer à lui :

«Si je ne l'étais pas, crois moi tu ne m'aurais pas dans ton lit à l'heure actuelle» et il l'embrassa derechef.

Yunho se colla à lui, alors qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou et que Jaejoong rejeta sa tête en arrière mais ne laissa pas ses mains inactives. Effectivement, d'une main il caressa des bouts de doigts le dos de Yunho alors que l'autre s'était infiltré dans le boxer et masser une de ses fesses.

Ils se frottèrent et très vite, Yunho sentit l'érection de Jaejoong à travers son boxer contre la sienne. Les gémissements de Jaejoong le chauffèrent davantage. Après avoir passé une main le long de son torse, il glissa sa main dans son boxer pour se saisir de son pénis et de le masser vigoureusement, tout en passant un doigt sur la partie la plus sensible. Jaejoong se mit à gémir de plus en plus à hauteur que ses caresses se faisaient rapide, plus profonde et surtout moins contrôlés sur le corps du Yunho. Très vite, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs boxers et se faufilèrent sous la couette.

Leurs érections qui se frottèrent, les gémissements étouffés dans les cous de l'un de l'autre et une montée de désir qui allaient de crescendo. Et Jaejoong qui le demandait, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille tout en lui palpant son fessier : l'érection de Yunho lui faisait mal, et c'est sans se contrôler que ses doigts se dirigèrent vers l'entrer de Jaejoong. Mais il stoppa, le feu de l'action allait lui faire quelque chose qu'il regretterais.

Yunho se détacha de Jaejoong et sortie du lit pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain adjacente.

Si il avait su qu'il finirait la soirée avec Jaejoong dans son lit, il aurait mit le lubrifiant et les préservatifs dans la table de chevet. Mais une fois dans la salle de bain une question le heurta de plein de fouet : avait-il encore des préservatifs ?

Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se poser la question qu'il se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs : ok il avait trouvé son ancien lubrifiant, mais... aucune protection!

Ils allaient tout de même pas s'arrêter là...?

Il était évidemment hors de question qu'ils le fassent sans protection, mais... les choses semblaient se compliquer.

Yunho retourna penaud dans la chambre, se mit de nouveau sur Jaejoong qui le regarda inquiet :

«Quelque chose ne va pas ?»

«Je... je n'ai plus de préservatif» Dire que Yunho était gêné, c'était peu dire, cependant il continua « on va devoir se limiter aux préliminaires»

Mais le sourire que lui fit Jaejoong le surpris. Il l'embrassa doucement :

«J'en ai un dans mon portefeuille»

Jaejoong en avait avec lui. Dans son portefeuille. Yunho se posera la question demain, alors qu'il sortie du lit et allait chercher le pantalon. Il ne fallait pas que les choses se refroidissent !

Heureusement pour lui, un préservatif trouvé, déchiré à la va vite et mit plus tard, Yunho fondit de nouveau sur Jaejoong.

Le petit interlude fut vite oublié, quand Yunho enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant pour ensuite préparer doucement Jaejoong. Celui-ci eu du mal à se détendre, mais le plaisir lui monta rapidement, alors que Yunho continuait à frictionner son érection. Alors qu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, l'acteur de drama s'insinua dans Jaejoong, il ne tarda à donner des coups de reins. Yunho se mit à genoux, et remonta les jambes de Jaejoong pour les maintenant contre ses hanches, alors que la cadence se fit rapide au même rythme que les gémissements de Jaejoong. Yunho ne le quitta des yeux, palpitant mais surtout très très excité. Voir Jaejoong comme ça, haletant, les lèvres ouvertes, les yeux fermés mais le visage prit d'un plaisir intense, rendait totalement fou Yunho.

Mais il sortit de son état quand il vit que Jaejoong venait et se recouvrait de son propre sperme, il ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre après quelques derniers coups de reins. Jaejoong avait beau être collant, transpirant mais toujours incroyablement sexy, Yunho se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser comme jamais, ce qui provoqua un rire chez le plus jeune qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de ses émotions mais accueillit ce baiser avec joie. C'était parfait. Juste parfait.

Yunho s'en rendit bien compte en embrassant Jaejoong, il pourrait très vite tomber amoureux.

**xXx**

«Alors ?»

Jaejoong remercia une cliente alors qu'elle prenait son sac pour quitter le combini. Il se tourna sur Amber et Jessica qui étaient derrière lui grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Alors, je n'ai rien à vous dire !»

«Jaejoong tu sais bien qu'on te laissera pas tranquille.» glissa doucement Amber en passant son bras autour du cou de Jaejoong.

Début de soirée et heureusement pour eux il n'y avait pas grand monde. Cependant Jaejoong aurait aimé qu'il y en a pour que les deux commères derrière lui le laisses tranquille.

«Amber, il n'y a rien à dire» répondit le jeune homme en dérivant du regard. Il y eu un silence, puis soudainement Amber se recula pour pousser un cri :

«Vous avez couché ensemble !»

Jaejoong observa incrédule ses deux collègues, qui le regardaient avidement en quête de plus d'information. Mais comment ? Il n'avait rien dit et ses gestes étaient comme d'habitude. A cela la tomboy répondit « tu n'a pas entendu parlé du sixième sens des femmes ?»

Non, et il n'aimait décidément pas ça. Jessica était moins expressive mais lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire «j_e ne dis rien, mais tu a intérêt à tout me dire !_». Amber, elle, continuait à parler.

Jaejoong se prit la tête, devait-il changer de boulot ?

Un mois était passé depuis la soirée chez Yunho. Et Jaejoong était plutôt content de se dire que les choses se passaient merveilleusement bien. Ils avaient eu une conversation, statuant sur le fait qu'ils étaient un couple, mais ils y allaient doucement. Pas de prises de tête, pas de problèmes ! Jaejoong l'avait évidemment dit à son petit panda, qui avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle, même si Jaejoong n'osait pas réellement embrasser Yunho devant elle. Il avait aussi donné la nouvelle à ses parents qui étaient content que leur fils se soit trouvé quelqu'un, ainsi que des amis.

Quant à Junsu, sa seule question fut : « tu as utilisé ce que je t'avais donnée ?»

Yunho l'avait tué par la suite, au sens figuré. Ils avaient fait une émission ensemble où Yunho et Junsu n'avaient pas arrêté de se lancer des piques, Jaejoong avait écouté ayant de la peine pour les autres chroniqueurs qui ne savaient pas où se mettre.

Oui, les choses se passaient plutôt bien. A part qu'il devait gérer deux harpies qui voulaient absolument rencontrer son copain. Quoique, ça pouvait être gérable, et puis il devait avoir une conversation avec Jessica. Savait-elle que sa soeur était de nouveau en ville ?

**xXx**

Yunho regarda autour de lui quelque peu stresser. Cela faisait une semaine et demi que le tournage du nouveau drama avait commencé. Ce qui le stressait réellement ce n'était pas en soit le tournage mais qu'il allait devoir passer toute la journée avec son frère. En effet Yoochun faisait partie de l'équipe de tournage, il travaillait en tant qu'assistant du metteur en scène.

Il se laissa maquiller et écouta les dernières recommandations qu'on lui donnait. Il avait une scène avec le deuxième rôle féminin du drama, elle se passait dans un café, il jouait le rôle d'un étudiant qui était accro aux drogues et dans cette scène il devait soutirer de l'argent à sa petite amie.

Il regarda autour de lui si il voyait Yoochun mais aucune trace du brun cependant il vit sa collègue, il lui fit un grand signe alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui grand sourire, yeux pétillants.

Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'ils se connaissaient mais ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Faut dire qu'elle le mettait toujours à l'aise les fois où ils avaient l'occasion de discuter :

«Comment vas-tu Yunho ?»

«Bien et toi Krystal ?»

Krystal lui fit un grand sourire, avant de lui répondre doucement et de l'amener avec elle vers l'équipe du tournage.

* * *

><p>L'histoire du vélo sur le tobbogan... histoire personnelle. Oui j'étais jeune, gamine, insouciante... oui surtout insouciante ! Mais quel bon souvenir avec le recul !<p>

Me revoilà ! J'ai pas grand chose à dire à part une chose : **une longue démotivation m'a prise pour poster la suite, il faut dire que je vois bien que vous êtes nombreux à lire cette fics mais les retours sont limites. Et croyez moi c'est hyper démotivant. Limite je me suis demandé si il ne fallait pas abandonné cette fic.**..Cependant, je remercie les personnes de m'avoir laissé une review, je vous répondrai sous peu.

Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai envie de m'immoler pour le lemon, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écris... ARGH ! Quoi qu'il en soit dites moi ce que vous en penser ! :) Et oui retour de Krystal !


	12. Chapter 11

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre :) Oui je vais essayer de reprendre une cadence dite "normale"

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Krystal ne pensait pas autant aimer Séoul. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'elle s'était installé en ville et c'était comme ci elle avait toujours vécu ici. Les gens, l'ambiance, tout lui plaisait, et sans oublier son appartement et sa carrière qui remontait. Krystal était fière d'elle, elle avait ce qu'elle voulait depuis des années : une vie d'idole à Séoul.

De plus, elle avait eu droit à des séances chez le chirurgien esthétique : on lui avait refait quelque partie du visage. Elle était à l'image des idoles en Corée : parfaite physiquement. Enfin, il y avait encore quelques taches noires au tableau : la première c'était qu'elle était célibataire. Elle avait lâché le producteur avec qui elle avait eu une aventure. Maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait - un rôle important dans un drama- elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait continuer d'être avec.

Cependant elle avait bien l'intention de séduire Yunho. Elle voyait déjà les titres des journaux peoples «_Yunho et Krystal, le nouveau couple en vogue ?»_.

Krystal était ambitieuse, et puis Yunho avait une bonne base de fan. Cela lui permettra d'avoir un tremplin. Il ne fallait jamais négliger les fans et puis, Yunho n'était pas si méconnu que ça, elle avait fait ses recherches...

Yunho de Dong Bang Shin Ki, dire qu'elle avait été fan d'eux plus jeune ! Elle savait aussi comment ce groupe s'était séparé tragiquement à l'apogée de leur carrière. Mais Yunho avait su rebondir pour devenir l'acteur connu d'aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Yoo Kim Hu l'avait pris pour jouer dans son dernier drama. Et avec CL ! Quant à elle, elle avait saisi sa chance lorsqu'elle avait entendu qu'on cherchait une jeune actrice pour cette nouvelle série...

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Yunho lui tombe dans les bras, après tout il était aussi célibataire non ? Et puis ils s'entendaient bien à merveille.

Bien que la vraie ombre au tableau de Krystal était sa fille. La jeune femme fit les cent pas dans son grand appartement situé dans le quartier de Gangnam. Comment Jaejoong avait pu la garder ? Et si les médias l'apprenaient ? Comment allait-elle expliquer ça ! Etre une jeune femme, avec un enfant en dehors du mariage allait mettre un terme à sa carrière et cela définitivement ! Déjà qu'elle avait eu du mal après avoir arrêté sa carrière avec le groupe F(x). On l'avait gentiment poussé vers la sortie à l'annonce de sa grossesse et sa maison de disque avait dû inventer une histoire pour expliquer son départ.

Un énorme coup dur pour la jeune femme, qui l'avait emmené à une dépression. Sans parler des 9 mois qui avait suivis. Elle en avait voulu à la terre entière : à sa famille qui ne voulait pas qu'elle avorte, à ses amis qui lui avaient tournés le dos, sa maison de disque qui l'avait virée mais surtout à Jaejoong qui avait osé la garder avec lui.

Egoïste qu'il était !

Elle alla se rasseoir dans son canapé avant de pousser un soupir. Elle devait trouver une solution et vite. Même si Jaejoong était sorti de sa vie, ainsi que sa fille, mieux valait être prudent, les médias avaient leurs nez partout. Et si Krystal devenait célèbre- chose qui allait venir rapidement, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils fouillent dans son passé. Il y avait des secrets qui ne devaient surtout pas être relevé. Mikki en était un, sa soeur en était un autre.

Mais elle verrait ça en temps voulu... A l'heure actuelle des choses, elle devait être vu en bonne compagnie. Elle se leva et alla chercher son téléphone dans son sac, deux trois coups de fils allaient pouvoir l'aider...

**xXx**

Cela faisait longtemps que Jaejoong n'était pas sorti en ville en compagnie de son petit panda et encore plus avec Changmin. Ils se voyaient toujours à la fac, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de se voir en dehors. Et puis à la fac il y avait Taeyeon !

Même si maintenant qu'il était avec Yunho il acceptait d'être plus social avec la jeune fille. D'ailleurs celle ci avait l'air de comprendre qu'il n'était plus célibataire, elle s'était -comment dire... _éloignée._ Peut être le sixième sens des filles comme le disait Amber. Par contre ce qui avait quelque peu irrité Jaejoong, c'est qu'elle avait fait une scène- _à la drama queen_, en disant que le coeur de son prince charmant lui avait été enlevé. Suite à ça, ses copines avait très mal regardé Jaejoong le rendant fautif dans l'histoire… Non jamais il ne comprendrait les filles !

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit café. Ils s'installèrent et commandèrent des boissons chaudes. On avait beau être au mois de Mars le froid en Corée était rude et long.

« Mikki a l'air d'aller bien, ça fait plaisir à voir» fit Changmin en aidant la petite à s'installer convenablement.

«Oui, elle grandit bien et bientôt elle va fêter ses 6 ans» Sourit Jaejoong en prenant sa tasse dans les mains pour les réchauffer.

« Le temps passe vite ! Mais ce qui me fait davantage plaisir c'est que toi tu va bien, tu accepte même de laisser Taeyeon t'approcher. Merci Yunho !»

Jaejoong se mit à rire, en jetant un oeil vers sa fille qui était en admiration devant sa tasse de chocolat et le dessin de panda que le barista lui avait fait.

«C'est vrai, les choses se passe plutôt bien en ce moment. Comme je t'ai dit, on verra comment les choses évoluent, mais actuellement je n'ai pas à me plaindre.»

Changmin vit le sourire gêné mais doux sur le visage de son ami, et il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était heureux pour lui. Il avait eu une relation avec Jaejoong mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et ils restés de bons amis. Jaejoong, n'avait pas attendu avant de lui parler de son nouveau copain,détaillant sur son métier d'acteur de drama et il avait rajouté que Yunho avait fait parti des Dong Bang Shin Ki. A quoi Changmin avait répondu avec un regard étonné... non, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce groupe, c'était grave ?

Par contre, oui le fait que Yunho soit acteur l'avait surpris. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il entendait ça. Mais peu importe qui il était, il rendait Jaejoong bien. Et la petite Mikki n'arrêtait pas d'en parler !

«J'espère pouvoir le rencontrer un jour ?»

«Oui, j'aimerais bien !" répondit Jaejoong, « ça me ferait plaisir. Il n'a pas encore rencontré des gens de mon entourage, à part Mikki.»

«Et toi donc ?» demanda Changmin en buvant doucement son café.

«Et bien… des amis d'enfance et brièvement son frère.»

«Et vous vous entendez plutôt bien ?»

«Plutôt oui, à part avec son frère. Faut dire que je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler clairement, on s'est juste croisé».

D'ailleurs, c'était une chose que Jaejoong aurait voulu faire, avoir une conversation avec Yoochun. Junsu lui avait laissé entendre que Yoochun, ainsi que sa famille était de plus en plus blessé par la distance que prenait Yunho avec eux. Jaejoong ne voulait pas vraiment se mêler de qui ne le regardait pas, mais il le voyait aussi, cette tristesse dans les yeux son copain quand il parlait de sa famille. Mais ne disait-on pas que le temps arrangeait les choses ?

Mais il y avait une chose que Jaejoong voulait absolument aborder avec son meilleur ami :

«Je dois te confier quelque chose qui me préoccupe depuis plusieurs semaine. Tu te rappelle de Krystal ? Elle est revenue en ville depuis plus d'un mois...» Il regarda de nouveau sa fille qui avait troqué son chocolat pour un cahier de dessin que son père lui avait acheté peu avant.

« Oh oui Krystal ! Ca faisait longtemps, 3 ans sans nouvelle c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ?»

«Justement ! C'est quelque chose que j'aurais aimé ne pas savoir, répondit le brun, certes je l'apprécie mais elle est parti pendant sans donner de nouvelle, et elle revient comme une fleur, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je suis en colère contre elle évidemment»

Changmin acquiesça alors que Jaejoong continua :

«Mais ce qui m'énerve davantage, c'est qu'elle est venue à l'appartement pour _soi disant_ voir Mikki, mais tu aurais du la voir Changmin... Je crois...»

«Tu pense qu'elle veut récupérer Mikki ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt une bonne chose ?»

«C'est ce que je pensais aussi au début... Krystal serait plus à même de lui donner une vie meilleure» Réflexion qui blessait Jaejoong au fond de lui…

«... mais là, ce n'est pas ça ! Tu aurais du l'entendre m'accusait d'avoir gardé Mikki avec moi, parlant d'elle comme ci c'était un objet. Et puis j'ai laissé la petite et Krystal cinq minutes toutes seules, et en revenant Mikki s'est mise à pleurer sans... véritablement raison»

Changmin le fixa concerner. Il regarda en biais en fronçant les sourcils, puis reporta de nouveau son attention sur Jaejoong:

«Elle l'a frappé ?»

Un silence accompagna sa déclaration. Jaejoong se tendit. Evidemment c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait, mais il connaissait Krystal, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça...

«Krystal ne pourrait pas faire ça...» répondit-il.

«Mais tu viens de dire qu'elle parlait mal de Mikki.»

«Je sais...»

«Et qu'elle voudrais plus ou moins s'en débarrasser. »

«Je sais aussi...mais...»

«Jaejoong ne te voile pas la face ! Les gens changent et tu le sais très bien. Certes c'est très dur de voir qu'une personne qu'on pensait connaitre change à ce point, mais nier sert à rien. Il faut être prudent Jaejoong, je ne la connais pas, mais du peu que tu m'en parle, à ta place je prendrais mes distances ou même couperais les ponts.»

«Mais c'est sa mère !»

Changmin mit la tête sur le coté en poussant un soupire :

«Peut être, mais est-ce raisonnable de laisser une mère qui veut faire du mal à sa propre fille. Réfléchis bien...»

Et Changmin laissa sa phrase en suspends, il se leva et prit Mikki dans ses bras. La petite réclamait d'aller au toilette. Jaejoong ne fit même pas attention trop pris dans ses pensées.

Changmin avait raison. Il devait faire attention à l'avenir avec Krystal, mais il avait tout de même les mains liées. Krystal était la mère de Mikki, et si elle demandait à voir sa fille ou même de la prendre avec elle, que pouvait-il réellement faire contre ça ? Il devait parler avec elle, trouver un compromis mais surtout savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête. Son retour n'était pas anodin, il n'était pas non plus dupe mais de là à savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

**xXx**

Yunho regarda longuement la maison face à lui. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de venir, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il vienne, après tout ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas organisé un repas de famille. Qui disait repas de famille, disait les parents de Junsu ainsi que celui ci et son frère. Les parents de Eunhyuk et aussi celui ci et sa soeur, mais cela voulaient surtout dire Yoochun.

Il reparlait un peu avec son frère, vu qu'ils étaient tous les deux amener à se voir sur les plateaux de tournage, mais leurs conversations étaient juste professionnelle. Personne ne pouvait dire qu'ils étaient frère, juste deux collègues qui discutaient. De temps en temps Junsu faisait son apparition pour détendre l'atmosphère mais rien n'y faisait, les deux frères étaient toujours distant l'un de l'autre.

Yunho se demandait s'il n'aurait pas du demander à Jaejoong de venir avec lui. Même si c'était encore trop tôt pour qu'il rencontre sa famille. Mais il mettait sa main à couper, ses pieds, et aussi ses deux jambes que Junsu avait déjà du tout dire à sa mère. D'ailleurs est-ce que Eunhyuk était au courant ? Quelle question, évidemment que oui...

Il sortit de sa voiture pour se diriger vers la maison de sa mère. Une petite maison, dans un quartier calme de Séoul. Il frappa doucement, se prépara mentalement quand la porte fut ouverte par sa mère. Elle le regarda avec un sourire tendre mais surtout heureux de le revoir. Elle le prit dans ses bras alors qu'ils se dirent bonjour :

«Mon fils, j'avais peur que tu ne vienne plus.»

«On ne refuse rien à sa maman. »

Min Ji détailla son fils, avant de le laisser entrer pour prendre son manteau.

«Je pensais que tu serais venu accompagné...»

Et voilà ça commence...

«Je vois que Junsu a déjà tout raconté»

«Tu sais toi même comment il est ! Allez viens tout le monde t'attend» et Yunho suivit sa mère. Comme il s'y attendait, il vit tout le monde attablés dans le salle à manger. Il salua les gens présent avant de s'asseoir à coté d'Eunhyuk en bout de table.

«Encore une nouvelle couleur ? Il est dit dans ton contrat qu'en signant à la SM il y a de grande chance que tu devienne chauve ?»

«J'ai le cheveux coriaces si tu veux tout savoir» Répondit Eunhyuk en riant «Mais il parait que ma nouvelle coupe plaît au fan.»

C'est vrai que Eunhyuk était dans un groupe de Kpop.

«Il est même dans le top 3 des membres préférés. Les filles se battent pour avoir juste une photo de lui» fit fièrement le père du désormais roux.

«Ainsi que les garçons !» ajouta sa mère en faisant un clin d'oeil. «J'ai entendu parler d'un certain Donghae...» rajouta sa soeur.

«Lee Sora ! S'il te plait !»

Et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Le repas en lui même se passa dans une bonne ambiance, il faut dire que malgré les épreuves endurées, ils étaient tous restés soudés. Yunho considéré les parents de Eunhyuk et ceux de Junsu comme les siens. Ca lui faisait du bien ce genre de petite coupure, et sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder tout sourire, ça aussi c'était une bonne chose. Il fallait qu'il discute avec elle d'ailleurs.

En fin de repas, Yoochun et lui aidèrent à débarrasser la table, alors que le reste de la famille allèrent au salon en attendant le thé. Alors que les deux frères étaient dans la cuisine, Yoochun se permit de parler :

«Je sais que j'aurais beau m'excuser un bon nombre fois, tu m'en voudras toujours autant Yunho, mais sache que... Sache que je m'en veux. Si je pouvais changer le passé je l'aurais fait crois moi, mais malheureusement le temps est immuable.»

Yunho déposa les assiettes, sans un bruit, dos à son frère :

«Je le sais bien...»

«Alors pourquoi ?» Yoochun ne comprit plus.

«Pourquoi !» S'énerva Yunho alors qu'il se retourna. «Pourquoi ? Je vais te dire la raison. C'est parce que tu n'as rien dit. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que le fait que je sois pris à la SM t'énervais tant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu avais toi même passé les tests mais que tu n'avais pas été pris pour ensuite me lâcher ça comme ça dans le but de me faire culpabiliser ?»

Yunho se frotta le front pour se calmer, il ne devait pas s'énerver. Surtout avec sa famille dans la pièce d'à coté. Il s'appuya contre le plan de la cuisine en croisant les bras.

Yoochun face à lui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais lui aussi avait besoin de parler :

«J'étais jaloux. Une mauvaise jalousie qui je pensais aller me passer, mais d'une autre coté, j'étais fier de toi Yunho. Vraiment. Et je le suis encore aujourd'hui»

Le plus âgés s'approcha pour poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de son frère et le forcer à le regarder :

«Je n'ai pas toujours été un bon grand frère. J'ai souvent été froid, ne sachant pas trop comment m'exprimer. J'ai essayé, quand je te voyais faire la dance pour m'impressionner, je me disais que peut être j'avais réussi à faire quelque chose malgré que nous n'ayons pas le même sang. Quand tu es rentrée à la SM, j'ai comme eu l'impression que tu m'avais dépassé, que tu n'aurais plus eu besoin de moi. J'ai toujours voulu être ce grand frère que tu admires… Alors que j'ai eu cet échec, je me suis rejeté la faute dans un premier temps pour te la rejeter ensuite vers toi... Et cela m'a couté très cher. Ton éloignement, le divorce des parents, le départ de Junsu... Moi même j'ai souffert Yunho parce que je savais que j'étais l'unique responsable de tout ça. Mais regarde aujourd'hui, le temps a su panser les blessures. Nous sommes ici en repas de famille, tout le monde est joyeux. Eunhyuk est maintenant dans un groupe de Kpop, Junsu animateur radio, moi même je travaille dans le domaine de la télévision et toi tu es devenu acteur.»

Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre :

«Où je veux en venir, c'est que nous avons tous avancé, toi le premier. Et que j'aurais beau continuer à m'excuser, Gumi ne reviendra pas... Mais moi Yunho je suis encore là, et ça me désole de voir que tu me considère comme mort. Car pour moi tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime malgré tout. »

Yoochun se recula fit une tape sur les épaules de Yunho avant de prendre le désert que sa mère avait préparé pour l'emmener avec lui. Yunho le regarda en biais, mais avant que Yoochun ne quitte la pièce il lança :

« Je sais pas comment tu fais pour pouvoir aimer cet idiot de Junsu mais... vous faites un beau couple»

Yunho vit le sourire en coin sur le visage de son frère, avant qu'il ne quitte une bonne fois pour toute la cuisine.

L'acteur de drama resta silencieux. Il entendit des rires provenir de la pièce à coté. Sa famille, celle qui malgré les années avait su le soutenir. Avancer, sans tout de même oublier le passé ? Oui, doucement mais sûrement.

* * *

><p>Bon, il est temps de mettre une bonne dose de fluff comme je le aime. Et je vous servirai ça sur un plateau d'or blanc, avec des pierres d'émeraude, de saphir et de rubis incrusté au prochain chapitre.<p>

Par contre je vous avouerait que je ne suis pas spécialement fan de ce chapitre. Sans doute parce que je voulais un peu plus développer le repas de famille. J'avais les idées en tête mais impossible de les écrire. Soule soule soule.

**OhMyNounours :** Merci pour ta review :) et contente que la fic continue à te plaire. oui c'était trop tentant de mettre Krystal et Yunho ensemble dans le même drama ! J'aime le yunjae mais comme on dit, qui aime bien châtie bien ;)

HS : Oui j'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil à PSY. Plus d'un milliard de vus ! Je trouve ça tellement hallucinant, mais dans le bon sens. Oppa gangnam style


	13. Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde~

Pour ce chapitre je me suis rematté pour l'occasion plein de vidéo YooSu et Yunjae, et...forever alone Changmin, mais passons. Je ne me lasse pas des vidéos de Junsu parlant anglais, mon dieu pourquoi hahahha ! «_Who there_» «_One a member, Micky, and you ?_» «Ok».

Non mais Junsu *lovely smile* Je ne suis pas une true Cassiopeia de base, je les aime, je me renseigne et tout, mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux dans cette histoire pour «respecter» leur personnalité. Enfin que ce soit «crédible» on va dire. Le seul que je connais moins est forever Alone Chagmin, mais bon, passons ;)

(Sans parler de la photo de Jaejoong, avec les oreilles de lapin, juste le col et la chaine...)

**OhMyNounours** : j'espère que ce petit chapitre te plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

* * *

><p>Junsu avait le regard vide alors qu'il buvait tranquillement son café. La matinée avait été tranquille. Après avoir déposé la petite Mikki il était venu préparer l'émission de radio avec son équipe, puis l'émission de cet après midi avec le groupe de Kpop Beast. Mais à l'heure actuelle des choses il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il saturait. Littéralement. Dire qu'il n'était pas atteint par la dispute entre les deux frères, serait un mensonge. Ça lui avait fait mal de mentir à Yunho, quand il s'était remis avec Yoochun. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre parti dans cette histoire. Dire quelle durée depuis des années. Il fallait que cela cesse et rapidement. Yoochun en souffrait. Yunho en souffrait. Tout le monde en souffrait mais il faisait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas le montrer, mais bientôt il ne pourrait plus faire semblant.<p>

Il avait voulu en parler à Hyukkie mais celui-ci était pris dans ses entraînements et ses shows. Ils essayaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour se voir mais ce n'était pas facile. Mais heureusement il y avait Jaejoong. Ils s'étaient vraiment rapprochés tous les deux et il était content d'avoir cette oreille attentive. Jaejoong. Il était devenu un véritable ami, qui était là quand on avait besoin de lui. Et puis il était content d'avoir contribué pour lui et Yunho. Sans parler de la petite Mikki qui était si chou ! Ca lui était arrivé plusieurs fois alors qu'il se promenait avec Yoochun et la petite que certains passants le prenne pour son père. Tout en la complimentant, ils jetèrent un oeil vers le couple et les gratifiait d'un : «vous avez une belle jeune fille. On voudrait vous la kidnapper.»

Une sonnerie de téléphone le sorti de ses pensées :

«Hey baby !»

Yoochun était à l'autre bout de la ligne lui proposant d'aller au restaurant. Il était en route vers son lieu de travail. Mais Junsu avait plutôt envie de manger ici, l'envie de sortir l'enchantait guère.

«Prend plutôt quelque chose sur la route, je préfère rester ici.»

Suite à ça, il attendit une vingtaine de minute avant de voir débarquer son fiancé avec des plats tout prêt. Junsu le détailla, et ne put empêcher un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Habillé élégamment d'un jean noir, une chemise à carreau sous un pull bleu nuit et d'un manteau d'une grande marque. Il était beau, et Junsu se disait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir comme _fiancé_. Malgré le fait que plusieurs de ses assistantes ne se gênaient pas pour l'observer de manière suggestive. Yoochun était un bel homme élégant, il fallait le dire, avec de l'assurance. Quand on le voyait pour la première fois, il imposait le respect mais il mettait facilement les gens en confiance.

Yoochun s'approcha de lui, heureux de le voir et l'embrassa doucement puis il montra les paniers repas :

«Livraison express !»

Yoochun semblait d'extrême bonne humeur. Tiens donc...

« Bonne matinée ?» Demanda Junsu alors qu'ils s'installèrent derrière une table avec banquette dans le couloir, cote à cote.

"Plutôt bien. Le tournage avance bien. On est dans les délais et on commence avoir de la pub."

«Et Yunho ?» C'était ça qui intéressait Junsu même si il se préoccupait tout de même du métier de son homme.

«Bien, nous avons discuté et tu ne n'imaginera pas ce qu'il m'a proposé ?»

Junsu le regarda en biais, attendant la suite:

«Un repas, à quatre...enfin plutôt à 6 !»

Très surpris, Junsu observa Yoochun qui continuait à manger. Yunho avait vraiment proposé ça ? C'était un énorme pas vers son frère, il en était heureux. Mais en comptant dans sa tête sur le nombre des invités, il arrivera qu'à cinq personnes :

«Toi, moi, ton frère, Jaejoong, Eunhyuk, et ?» Énuméra-t-il.

«Donghae.»

Junsu pouffa. Donghae ?! Non ! Yunho était vil. Les gens - ceux de sa famille en autre - pensaient que c'était lui le «vicieux», alors que Yunho était pire ! Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son ami d'enfance avait formaté des coups tordus. Il avait dû apprendre quelque chose pour mettre en place ce genre de repas. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il voulait que ses meilleurs amis rencontrent Jaejoong, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison...

Il reporta son attention sur son fiance, et le gratifia d'un grand sourire :

«Je suis vraiment heureux de l'apprendre. Yunho commence à faire des efforts.»

«Oui, et pas qu'un peu. Nous avons même parlé un peu de Jaejoong, et de fils en aiguille il a pensé qu'un repas peut être sympa.»

«Et quand veut-il faire ça ?»

«Après demain, si tu peux.»

Junsu acquiesça. Ca le soulageait vraiment d'apprendre cela. Il était même impatient de voir les deux frères pouvoir se reparler normalement, rire ensemble, si ça tenait qu'à lui il aurait même fait le repas le soir même. Mais laissons le soin de Yunho le temps d'organiser ça. Lui, il s'occuperait plutôt de Eunhyuk, après tout si il avait réussi à mettre Yunho et Jaejoong ensemble, il devrait très bien y arriver avec Eunhyuk et Donghae non ?

Ils finirent de prendre leur repas tranquillement, puis Junsu alla leur chercher deux cafés. Ce dernier s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette, s'approchant de Yoochun qui passa un bras derrière ses épaules pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Puis il posa doucement un baiser contre sa tempe. Junsu fit un petit sourire derrière son verre en calant sa tête contre son épaule.

«Tu va bien ?» Demanda doucement Yoochun, mais quelque peu inquiet. Il avait bien vu la fragilité de l'animateur ces derniers temps, mais Junsu était Junsu : il savait très bien le cacher. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

«Je ne sais pas...» répondit-il quelque peu temps après.

«A cause de Yunho et moi ?»

«Oui, mais pas seulement. Plus je passe du temps avec Mikki, plus je regrette de ne pas avoir continuer.»

Et Yoochun savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait, mais il était tout de même surpris que Junsu pense encore ça et en parle. C'était un sujet quelque peu tabou. Il serra davantage Junsu contre lui

«Je sais c'est dure, _babe_, mais regarde maintenant où tu en es. Peu de personnes de ton âge ont un tel poste et sont autant aimé. Malgré tout tu es épanoui non ? Regarde aussi les bons cotés, tu peux embêter Yunho publiquement sans qu'il rechigne»

Junsu fit un petit rire et leva la tête :

«Tu a écouté l'émission de mardi ?»

« Yunho j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez un grand ambitieux, et que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez. Parlez nous de votre dernière conquête...Oh pardon _acquisition_.» Imita Yoochun, alors que le plus jeune riait à gorge déployée.

«Ok, j'avoue, c'était trop tentant !"

L'émission de mardi avait été un vrai succès. Il s'était vengé de son ami pour ne pas lui avoir dit tout de suite qu'il était "officiellement" avec Jaejoong. Yunho, s'était aussi vengé, en évoquant Junsu et son amour pour la langue de Shakespeare.

"... Dit moi Chunnie..."

Mais Junsu ne continua pas, il se serra davantage contre son fiancé. Et ferma les yeux alors que Yoochun continua de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, sans s'en s'offusquer.

Ce que Junsu n'arrivait pas à dire c'est qu'il avait eu une conversation sévère avec son père. Une conversation assez grave, qui avait mis les deux adultes en froid. A la fin de cette conversation son père lui avait juste dit : «Je veux que tu fasse le service d'ici la fin de l'année.» D'un ton sans équivoque.

C'est vrai qu'il pourrait tout simplement dire à Yoochun qu'il devait faire son service militaire, sans lui omettre l'autre parti de la conversation, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Trop dure.

Son père continuait à diriger sa vie, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Il se releva, remis ses émotions en place et fit un grand sourire à Yoochun qui l'observait un peu inquiet. Il ne devait pas penser ça maintenant.

«Bon ! J'ai une émission à préparer et toi un drama allait tourner.» Yoochun se releva à son tour, et prit Junsu dans les bras pour picorer son visage de baiser, puis il quitta Junsu en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil.

«Je t'emmène chez Kazo ce soir». Leur bar préféré. Junsu le salua à son tour, tout sourire, mais une fois son fiancé était hors de vu, ce sourire se fana.

Il aimait trop Yoochun pour le quitter de nouveau.

**xXx**

«Je peux la prendre si tu veux.»

Jaejoong leva le regard vers Jessica qui était assise face à lui en salle de repos. Il venait de lui faire part de son inquiétude concernant Mikki et la soirée que Yunho organiser le lendemain. Pour dire vrai, Changmin s'était aussi proposé mais... non.

«Tu ne travaille pas demain soir ?» Il sous entendait son travaille d'hôtesse.

La jeune femme fit non de la tête :

«Je peux bien prendre un jour pour ma nièce non ?»

Et dire que c'était vrai. Quand il était à Gongju et qu'il était le petit ami de Krystal, celle ci ne parlait jamais de sa soeur ainé de 4 ans. Il savait qu'elle avait une soeur, mais apparemment elle avait quitté la maison familiale très tôt, enfin, que ses parents l'avaient tout simplement mise à la porte. La vraie raison il ne la connaissait pas, des rumeurs circulait sur Jessica, soit disant qu'elle était "_une marie couche toi là_", ainsi ses parents l'auraient surprise et pour ne pas peser la honte sur leur famille, avait tout simplement préféré la renier.

Il apprit que Jessica était de la même ville que lui et la soeur de Krystal, que lorsque Jaejoong commença à travailler au combini. Mais à l'époque, elle comme lui n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de la jeune femme. Il fut surpris quand Jessica su que sa soeur était en ville, Krystal était venue la voir, mais pas par courtoisie. Elle l'avait sommé de rester loin d'elle, et surtout de ne pas exister. Une menace en somme.

«Alors si tu peux vraiment, j'en serais heureux. Sinon je peux toujours demander à ma concierge.»

«Non, non je veux t'aider, et puis Mikki n'a pas toujours l'occasion d'être avec de belle jeune femme.» Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Jaejoong mit la tête sur le coté. C'est vrai. Ils furent dérangés quelques secondes après par Key, leur demandant d'aller reprendre leur poste.

Jaejoong sur le chemin en profita pour envoyer un message à Yunho.

Il lui manquait.

* * *

><p>Un petit chapitre centré sur du YooSu, avec un petite intrigue à la clé. Faut bien que chaque couple est son quota de drama non ? Je vous ai dit que je donnerais du fluff ? Argh. Juste... Ok. Pas d'explication.*bat des cils*<p>

Merci** Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya** : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Zouki** : un grand merci pour ta review ! et j'espère que je continuerais à te faire aimer cette fic.

Allez à bientot.

Ciaossu~


	14. Chapter 13

Vous pouvez me tuer. Ca sera mon seul commentaire. xD

Je tiens à m'excuser au près de vous : MyNounours et Kaoru :( je tenais vraiment vous à répondre rapidement.

Quand à la revievewseuse (eur ?) anonyme : merci beaucoup !

_Souvenez vous : Junsu était angoissé après la conversation avec son père concernant l'armée, mais angoisse qu'il cache à Yoochun. Jaejoong et Yunho filaient le parfait amour, sans soucis ni rien. Ce dernier ayant même organisé un repas réunissant la petite bande, ainsi qu'Eunhyuk et Donghae. Loin de se douter que sa collègue, Krystal, complote à l'ombre._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13.<strong>

* * *

><p>«Merci d'être venu»<p>

«Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu sais bien que si je peux aider, enfin quand je suis libre...»

Yunho fit un sourire à Donghae et continua de tremper les galettes de riz dans l'eau.

Quand on voulait atteindre un objectif, mieux valait être ambitieux et surtout organisé. Et qui disait organisation, disait savoir se prendre en avance, plus de chance de réussite.

C'est donc dans cette optique que Yunho avait invité Donghae à venir prendre un thé chez lui alors qu'il commençait à préparer le repas de ce soir.

Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis des années maintenant. Ils avaient été tous les deux sous la même compagnie. Yunho avec les des Dong Bang Shin Kin et Donghae avec les Super J-M et malgré l'incident ils étaient restés de bons amis. Puis Eunhyuk avait réussi les auditions pour intégrer les Super Junior, évolution du groupe Super J-M et avait ainsi rencontré Donghae. Il ne fallut que quelque temps pour que Junsu rencontre à son tour ce dernier.

Ce fut, d'ailleurs, peu après cette rencontre - plusieurs mois si Yunho se rappelait bien - que les choses avaient commencé. Yunho et Junsu avaient entendu parler du fameux Eunhae, mais ça restait quelque chose des fans. Ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à ce qui se disaient, certes ça leur étaient arrivés d'embêter de temps à autre le pauvre Eunhyuk mais ça restait bon enfant. Ok, certaines photos et vidéos pouvaient être douteuse, mais encore une fois, ça résultait juste d'une grande amitié. Yunho l'avait bien vu à l'époque de son groupe, certains fans pensaient qu'il avait entretenu une relation avec Jin.

Cependant, les premières suspicions de Yunho _**et**_ donc de Junsu commencèrent après que Eunhyuk est subitement rompu avec son ex. Histoire qui avait tout de même duré 3 ans.

Choi Siwon.

Yunho le détestait. Le trouvant juste prétentieux et aucunement bien pour son ami d'enfance. Siwon était beau et il le savait éperdument, n'hésitant pas à utiliser de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. C'était un égoïste de première, qui avait utilisé Eunhyuk à bon escient et cela durant des années. Il ne cachait même pas ses adultèrent, justifiant que c'était le manque de présence de son partenaire qui le faisait agir comme ça.

Yunho se rappelait encore comment Siwon avait réussi à faire un véritable lavage de cerveau à Eunhyuk et surtout comment ce dernier n'avait rien vu venir. Se culpabilisant, se mettant à mal pour un homme qui n'avait rien à faire de lui. Mais ce qui avait réellement surpris le jeune acteur de drama c'est que Eunhyuk ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par cette rupture. Rien d'étonnant au final, mais Eunhyuk avec Siwon était comme une moule qui ne voulait pas quitter son rocher, peu importe l'avis de sa famille et des amis.

Yunho avait été fier de lui et plus jamais on entendu parler de Siwon.

Certes, il était devenu un acteur et avait Yunho avait eu l'occasion de le recroiser, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Le monde pouvait parfois s'avérer être très petit. Même si l'envie l'avait pris plus d'une fois de mettre son poing dans son beau visage. Junsu avait même proposé de louer un chien de combat pour quelques heures. Un chien de combat... Idée qui fut vite oubliée.

Et puis un soir, alors que les amis d'enfance prenaient un repas sans Yoochun, Eunhyuk n'avait pas lâché son portable de la soirée. Yunho et Junsu s'étaient donc retrouvés à faire la conversation à deux, mais en voyant le sourire qu'affichait Eunhyuk, ils se posèrent des questions. Car ce ne fut pas n'importe quel sourire, vous savez ce genre sourire. Ce ne fut que plus tard que Eunhyuk leur avoua - sous la contrainte- que c'était Donghae et qu'ils étaient devenus de bons amis. Seulement de bons amis ?

Mais ce que Eunhyuk ne semblait pas remarquer c'était que son comportement disait le contraire de ses mots. Même un aveugle pouvait voir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et cela depuis un temps déjà.

Maintenant que les choses étaient en bonne voix pour rentrer dans l'ordre entre le groupe d'amis, Eunhyuk avait aussi le droit d'être heureux. Après tout Yunho était en couple, ainsi que son frère, il ne restait que le plus jeune d'entre eux.

Yunho laissa la cuisson de côté pour se concentrer sur son invité en le servant une bière. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à échanger des nouvelles autour de la table de la cuisine. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis quelque temps.

« Eunhyuk m'a dit qu'entre toi et Yoochun les choses étaient rentrés dans l'ordre ?»

« Et bien, elles semblent aller dans ce sens en tout cas. Une bonne nouvelle non ?»

« Ca l'est, je suis content pour vous.» Donghae fit un petit sourire en levant sa bouteille. Puis il continua en charriant Yunho sur son nouveau copain, ce qui gêna l'acteur drama.

« Décidément, Eunhyuk te dis beaucoup de choses, je savais que vous étiez proche, mais pas à ce point... »

Yunho vit la gêne apparaitre sur le visage de Donghae et s'en amusa.

« C'est vrai que nous sommes rapprochés» fit Donghae un petit sourire aux lèvres et le regard dans le vide «Après tout, nous vivons ensemble et on est souvent l'un avec l'autre. Je n'ai pas le choix.»

Joli mensonge.

Yunho acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête même s'il ne le croyait pas.

«C'est plutôt une bonne chose que vous vous entendez bien toi et lui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Donghae et tu as su lui redonner confiance en lui. »Et c'était vrai « Après Siwon, j'avais peur qu'il ne retrouve pas quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui le correspond, mais surtout quelqu'un qui soit avec lui pour ce qu'il est non et non autre chose.»

Le silence qui suivi ses propos n'étonna guère Yunho. Il but sa bière tranquillement et jeta un oeil vers sa poêle avant de le reporter son attention vers Donghae. Aucune rougeur sur ses joues, rien qui montrait son embarra ou quelque chose qu'y approchait. Le visage serein, il avait le regard fixe sur sa boisson et toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que nous sommes déjà ensemble ?» fit Donghae sans lever le regard.

Yunho avait juste dit ça comme ça, évidemment il pensait titiller Donghae, mais en l'observant il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait. Il fronçant les sourcils. Eunhyuk et lui étaient déjà... ?

«Peut-être parce que je le connais depuis un demi-siècle et quand tant que meilleur ami, il y a des choses qu'il ne peut pas me cacher. Ou alors...» Répondit Yunho l'air de rien.

Donghae releva les yeux et croisèrent ceux de son hôte, avant de dériver sur le côté. Et cette fois, Yunho la vis, cette gêne et cet embarras. Donghae lui cachait quelque chose ! Mais il ne put en demander davantage en demander qu'on sonna à la porte. Il s'excusa et alla directement ouvrir.

Jaejoong se présenta devant lui. Habillé élégamment d'un jean et d'une chemise noire. Il remarqua cependant que celui-ci était de nouveau allé chez le coiffeur et avait coupé ses cheveux. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il restait magnifique aux yeux de Yunho. D'ailleurs celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l'embrasser doucement :

« Hey » fit il en guise de salutation, avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

«Hey» répondit Jaejoong souriant à son tour. « Je sais que tu es un amateur de vin alors j'ai pris une bouteille dans une boutique spécialisée.»

Il leva la dite bouteille, fier de lui. Yunho la pris et l'analysa : un vin péruvien... Il se doutait bien que son petit ami n'y connaissait rien donc il préféra juste le remercier, après tout c'était l'intention qui comptait. Et alors qu'il allait de pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, Yunho remarqua d'autres têtes derrière celle de son petit ami qui s'empêchaient d'éclater de rire.

«Vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez là ?» lâcha l'acteur de drama en foudroyant du regard ses amis d'enfance et son frère.

«Oh, tu semblais tellement absorbé par Jaejoong.» Fit Junsu et les deux autres se mirent à rire de plus belle. Au moins la soirée promi d'être agréable.

Et effectivement ce fut le cas. Une fois que Junsu, Eunhyuk et Yoochun se débarrassèrent de leurs affaires et saluèrent Donghae, ils s'installèrent tous les six dans le salon autour de la table basse pour déguster un bon vin et discuter tranquillement. Jaejoong avait pri place sur un des fauteuils, avec Yunho assis à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir, sa main caressant la base de son cou. Eunhyuk, Junsu et Donghae étaient installé sur le fauteuil et Yoochun, sur le dernier fauteuil.

L'hôte avait un regard circulaire sur tout ce petit monde discutant joyeusement. Il était d'autant plus heureux que Jaejoong puisse rencontrer ce qu'il considérait comme ses frères avant sa famille. D'ailleurs, Jaejoong était dans une discussion active avec Junsu à côté de lui, mais ce qui intéressait surtout Yunho s'était Donghae et Eunhyuk, côte à côte sur le canapé. Ce dernier échangeait avec Yoochun et Donghae était appuyé contre le dossier et avait posé une main sur le dos du plus jeune, tout le fixant calmement. Quant à son ami d'enfance, une de ses mains tenait son verre et l'autre était posé sur la cuisse de Donghae. Il y avait quelque chose dans leur comportement qui gênait Yunho...

Il se leva, ayant au préalable poser un baiser sur le front de Jaejoong, pour aller s'occuper de sa cuisine surtout qu'il avait vu les choses en grand. Il avait préparé plusieurs plats de légume et installé une plaque de cuisson au centre de la table à manger.

« Besoin d'aide ?»

Yunho se retourna et vit Jaejoong dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, continuant à boire son verre de vin.

« Je ne doute en rien de tes talents de cuisinier mais ça ira.»

Jaejoong fit un petit rire avant de rentrer dans la cuisine et de s'approcher du plan de travail.

«Tu as finalement pu prendre des jours ?» demanda Yunho ne quittant pas des yeux sa poêle d'haricot sauté au grain de pavot.

«Oui. Key m'a informé qu'il comptait demander à Minho de me remplacer pendant ce temps. Amber a fait une crise...»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Parce que c'est Amber.» Il piqua un haricot dans la poêle, mais pas assez rapidement, car Yunho lui frappa la main avec sa cuillère en bois.

«Hey !»

«Autant je t'aime Jaejoong, autant il y a des choses qui ne se pardonnent pas.»

Jaejoong resta stoïque. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration, dite aussi facilement. Il regarda surpris Yunho face à lui qui continuait à surveiller sa cuisine comme ci de rien était mais en sentant le regard appuyé de son copain, il se tourna vers lui :

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses que c'était trop tôt pour le dire ?» Yunho était incertain.

«Euh... non. Juste... Je... Je m'y attendais pas.»

Yunho reporta son attention vers la plaque puis fixa Jaejoong en biais avant de soupirer :

« Tu es plutôt censé me dire moi aussi. A moins que...»

« A moins que rien du tout. Idiot!»

Jaejoong passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Yunho et grand sourire, il lui souffla aux creux de l'oreille « Evidemment que moi aussi.»

Yunho sourit à son tour et pointa sa pastule en bois vers le nez de Jaejoong :

« Je préfère ça !»

Et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, avant de s'embrasser passionnément.

**XxX**

Le repas en lui-même se passa étonnamment bien. Tout le monde fut agréablement surpris des plats préparés par Yunho, le félicitant et tout en se régalant autour du barbecue maison. Junsu eut une remarque en demandant l'adresse du traiteur où il avait déniché tout cela et cela ne fit que rire l'assemblée. Alors qu'ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles sur le drama de Yunho, Yoochun pris la parole :

« Alors Donghae, tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?»

C'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler mettre les pieds dans le plat. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'interpellé qui regarda autour de lui incertain avant de poser son regard sur Eunhyuk qui semblait mal à l'aise. Yunho vit cela quelque peu interrogatif, avait-il raison ?

« Quel est le rapport avec Eunhyuk ?» demanda Junsu, ayant lui-même vu cet échange bizarre.

« Je... Eunhyuk ? »

Mais aucune réponse. On sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas :

«Eunhyuk et moi sommes...»

«Non, nous ne le sommes pas !» le coupa le plus jeune d'entre eux ce qui jeta un froid. «C'est juste que...»

Eunhyuk resta silencieux. Oui, il se passait quelque chose entre lui et Donghae mais, il ne voulait pas encore officialiser la chose. Pour lui, le dire à haute voix voulait mettre dire que les choses étaient claires alors quel ne l'était pas. Il avait encore besoin de temps.

Il se tourna vers Donghae, à ses côtés et sans s'y attendre celui-ci lui pris sa main dans la sienne avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Eunhyuk était plus que surpris, mais il savait que Donghae serait patient, il lui avait promis. Siwon avait laissé des marques invisibles mais vivace.

Il ne fit pas attention aux autres qui les regardaient scotcher.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi pathétique et cliché de toute ma vie, à part à la télé évidemment.» Remarqua Junsu la bouche ouverte. Eunhyuk roula des yeux, Donghae fit une grimace, Yoochun fit une tape derrière la tête de son fiancé qui fit un « hey ! » protestataire pour la forme et quant à Yunho et Jaejoong, ils se mirent à rire. D'ailleurs ces derniers se regardèrent en biais, se jetant un regard complice, alors que leurs mains s'entrelaçaient sous la table.

**XxX**

Quelques jours plus tard, Yunho avait décidé d'inviter Krystal à boire un café, pour se détendre et surtout pour discuter un peu. Il aimait bien la jeune femme. Souriante, agréable et en plus de ça, elle était incroyablement charmante et drôle. Il savait qu'ils pourraient devenir des amis avec le temps.

«Oh j'ai oublié mon téléphone !»

Yunho la regarda étonnée, avant de chercher dans la poche de sa veste intérieure son propre téléphone. Il vérifia s'il avait des messages avant de le tendre à sa collègue :

« Tiens, si tu en as besoin.»

Krystal leva la tête, lui fit un grand sourire avant de le remercier :

«Jedois appeler mon agent urgemment et je viens tout juste d'y penser. Ca ne te dérange pas, si je vais l'appeler ?»

Yunho haussa les épaules aucunement déranger, alors Krystal le remercia de nouveau avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Une fois dehors, elle aperçu quelqu'un la prendre en photo. Bien. Cela avait été son plan premier de se faire voir en compagnie de Yunho même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait organisé ce rendez-vous, cela la satisfaisait amplement. Cependant, si elle était sortie ce n'était pas pour ça : elle voulait tout simplement fouiller le téléphone de Yunho. Il commencait à avoir confiance en elle, un peu trop d'ailleurs, mais quand on la voyait, on avait du mal à croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas être innocente.

Elle fouilla les messages, mais rien d'intéressant, puis elle alla directement voir les photos. Rien d'intéressant non plus. Elle soupira dépité, il n'avait donc rien à cacher ? Pas de copine ni rien ? Mais alors qu'elle allait fermer le fichier photo, son doigt dérapa et fit passer la photo suivante et ce qu'elle vit la statufia :

«Mikki ?»

En effet, c'était belle et bien sa fille sur l'écran. Grand sourire, faisant un V de la victoire à la caméra. Krystal se tourna vers le café, mais Yunho n'était pas à leur table. Elle continua à défiler les photos prise d'interrogation : des photos d'autres personnes qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas et soudainement, une nouvelle qui la choqua : Jaejoong.

Jaejoong et Yunho.

S'embrassant.

Elle porta sa main à la bouche et fit un son de surprise non dissimulé. Qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire ?! D'où se connaissaient-il s? Yunho n'était pas gay ! Yunho ne pouvait pas être avec son ex petit ami ?! Un trop plein de questions qui fit tourner la tête de Krystal. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Elle paniqua, personne ne devait la voir comme telle. Elle devait surtout s'asseoir quelque part, ne pouvant pas retrouver le brun à l'intérieur dans cet état.

La brune fit quelques pas dans la rue pour trouver un banc pour s'y poser. Elle retourna voir les messages et cette fois elle fit plus attention à ceux destiné à un certain « surnom». C'était des messages d'amour pour la plupart, des nouvelles y étaient prise de temps à autre au fil des message envoyé et des 'tu me manques» à chaque fin de conversation.

S'en était trop ! Elle ferma le portable de façon sèche, avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Le regard vide et totalement dépité, Krystal ne pouvait se mettre les idées à clair.

Jaejoong et Yunho. Kim Jaejoong ET Jung Yunho.

C'était avec elle que Yunho était censé être ! Non avec ce... ce... ! Cris de haine. Pourquoi avait-il le don de toujours tout gâcher hein ! Elle n'allait pas pleurer, même si ses larmes menaçaient de couler. Elle tremblait, avait surtout peur qu'une crise vienne la prendre soudainement et la fasse tomber à terre. Son coeur battait à tout prendre et sa respiration était saccadée. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya doucement de reprendre une respiration normale.

C'est alors que dans un sursaut de compréhension, elle se leva et décida de reprendre le chemin vers le café.

En arrivant à la table, Yunho la regarda inquiet alors qu'elle reprenait sa place :

« Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai vu partir...»

Krystal prit une inspiration, ferma les yeux, pris le portable dans sa poche et lui tendit de nouveau :

«Oui...» fit elle quelque peu tremblante. «Ca ira.»

Yunho récupéra son téléphone, avant de prendre dans ses mains la main tremblante de Krystal. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et son coeur s'accéléra de nouveau, mais pas pour la même raison en voyant le regard plus qu'inquiet de son collègue. Ce regard brun inquiet, mais bien veillant. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas regardé comme ça. Si elle pouvait l'embrasser... C'était avec elle qu'il devait finir.

La brune posa son autre main sur celles de Yunho et baissa les yeux en faisant un sourire gêné, alors qu'elle senti ses joues rougir de timidité.

Jaejoong allait le regretter. Il était tant qu'il souffre à son tour.

* * *

><p>Vous pouvez encore me tuez maintenant ou... NON :P<p>

Long chapter is long. Que dire que dire ! Et bien, les choses vont s'accélérer car si je compte bien dans ma tête, il doit rester 4/5 chapitres. De plus j'ai dit que j'allais finir cette fic, (sans la bâcler évidemment). PARDON ! J'ai été très occupé par mes cours ces derniers mois, projet, examen, recherche de stage, blablabla puis est venu la transition : stage/cours qui n'a pas été facile, mais maintenant que tout ça c'est terminé, je vais pouvoir de nouveau me pencher dessus ! HELL YEAH ! **Donnez moi votre avis !**


	15. Chapter 14

Hey oui, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Trêve de blabla et enjoy !

**Alexis** : est-ce que la suite de la fic t'as plus ?:D en tout cas un grand merci pour tes reviews !

**Oh my nounours** : merci pour ta review :) je peux te dire que Krystal continuer à te sortir par les yeux *sifflote innocemment*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>« Dis donc, ce n'est pas ton copain ?»<p>

Jaejoong se tourna vers Amber qui lisait un magasin de presse à scandale. Même si ici en Corée c'était plutôt un magasin people sans réel scandale, mais les gens aimaient exagérer pour un rien.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde au combini. On était mardi et Jaejoong travaillait exceptionnellement, de cause sa période d'examen allait bientôt approcher et il avait pris une semaine de congé. Sachant qu'il allait perdre de l'argent, il essayait de minimiser l'argent perdu en travaillant pendant ses jours de repos comme aujourd'hui.

Bientôt la fin des examens, puis son diplôme, mais surtout la réponse tant attendu. Sa professeur d'anglais lui avait recommandé de trouver un travail à l'étranger dans un grand groupe. Le poste était important, bien payé et puis il bénéficierait d'un logement de fonction ainsi que de plusieurs bonus. Jaejoong était un excellent élève et sa professeur avait peu de doute qu'il n'obtienne pas ce poste, cependant un énorme bémol planait au-dessus de ça : quitter la Corée.

Il y a encore quelques mois, il l'aurait fait sans soucis ; même ses parents l'encourageaient à sauter le pas. Mais maintenant il y avait Yunho. Yunho avec qui sa relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Ils étaient devenus tellement complices et Mikki l'adorait tout simplement. Il était même prévu que Jaejoong et Mikki rencontre la mère de Yunho dans deux semaines et par extension les parents de Junsu et Eunhyuk. Yunho l'avait prévenu, il devait plaire à sa mère et aux parents de ses amis d'enfance pour être accepté. C'était comme ça dans sa famille. Jaejoong avait ri et était quelque peu impatient de voir tout ce beau monde.

Mais voilà, il n'avait pas encore annoncé à Yunho son projet de départ.

Jaejoong s'approcha de la blonde et se mit à lire dessus son épaule.

«Krystal ?»

Oui c'était bien Krystal sur le magazine, mais pas seul, accompagné de Yunho. La photo avait été prise par un amateur, on y voyait les deux jeunes gens dans un café, les mains liées. Apparemment la photo avait été prise il y a quelques jours de cela.

« Tu la connais ?» demanda Amber en levant les yeux vers lui.

Jaejoong porta son attention sur elle, avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« J'ai juste lu ce qu'il y avait écrit. Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui il y est de décrit.»

« Justement c'est ça que je ne comprends pas... Il est dit que c'est le nouveau couple à suivre. Mais on est bien d'accords que c'est ton copain ce mec-là ?» Et elle pointa Yunho sur la photo. Jaejoong approuva, mais ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Oh tu sais, ce genre de magasin aime inventer des histoires.» Il l'espérait « Mais c'est qui cette Krystal ?» demanda-t-il faisait le désintéressé, même si il était quelque peu inquiet de la réponse qu'Amber allait donner. La jeune femme haussa les épaules « Une nouvelle actrice. Elle va jouer dans le prochain drama avec CL. Tout le monde parle d'elle en ce moment, c'est juste abusé !»

Jaejoong eu un frisson d'angoisse. Il préféra s'éloigner et se diriger vers sa caisse.

_Krystal et Yunho._

Il savait que Krystal était venu pour jouer dans un drama et que Yunho, lui avait parlé d'une actrice avec qui il s'entendait bien, mais il pensait qu'il parlait de CL. Pas de la mère de sa fille.

Yunho n'avait pas dû faire le rapprochement ou alors avait simplement oublié. Après tout il lui avait parlé de Krystal, qu'une fois et bien avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

Jaejoong ne préféra pas y penser. Même si Krystal et Yunho jouaient dans le même drama, ils étaient justes des collègues et non les meilleurs amis du monde. Non, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Et le reste de la journée se passa ainsi.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin de soirée, qu'une voiture se présenta devant la boutique alors que Jaejoong abaissait le store de fermeture. Ce dernier analysa la voiture et ne reconnut pas celle de Yunho, mais une très belle berline. La personne qui en descendit le surpris davantage, c'était Yoochun.

« Besoin d'un chauffeur ? Junsu m'a demandé de venir te chercher si cela ne te dérange pas ?» fit Yoochun en guise de salutation tout sourire. Habillé d'un élégant costume trois pièces bleu marine. Il devait sans doute lui aussi sortir de son travail.

Jaejoong lui fit un mouvement de tête avant de s'approcher de lui et de lui dire bonsoir. Il n'allait pas refuser qu'on le raccompagne en voiture, après tout c'était le frère de son petit ami et le petit ami de son babysitteur.

« Ca me fait penser au jour où Junsu était venu se présenter en tant que babysitteur devant chez moi avec sa BMW classe A» fit Jaejoong alors qu'il s'était installé dans la voiture. Drôle de souvenir avec le recul.

« J'avais pourtant dit à Junsu de se présenter de façon simple ce jour-là, mais bon.. c'est Junsu !» Yoochun fit un petit rire, suivi de son passager. Jaejoong commençait à le connaître maintenant, sacré Junsu. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais c'était le genre d'intrusion dans sa vie qu'il ne regrettait pour rien au monde.

«Cependant, je m'inquiète pour lui.» déclara Yoochun quelque instant après, le visage sérieux concentré sur la route. Jaejoong le regarda en biais, mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer : « je sais que quelque chose le tracasse. Il a beau me dire que tout va bien et rire tout le temps, ses rires deviennent de plus en plus faux à mes oreilles.»

Jaejoong continua de l'observer. Yoochun avait raison, lui aussi l'avait bien remarqué. Junsu semblait triste et avait de plus en plus d'absence. Jaejoong en avait parlé à son copain qui lui avait répondu : « je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant.»

« Est ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose ?» Jaejoong sentait que Yoochun était désespéré, mais il secoua la tête. Il ne savait rien

« J'ai peur de ce que pourrait signifier cela... J'ai déjà vu Junsu dans cet état : c'était peu avant qu'il me quitte.»

Yoochun serra davantage le volant. Il avait peur et se sentait impuissant. Ca l'angoissait cette histoire. Il ne voulait en rien revivre cette douleur qui l'avait enduré après leur séparation. Revoir ce regard de pur haine que lui avait lancé Junsu alors qui lui avait crié ses mots « tu me dégoute !»

Junsu l'avait répondu responsable de l'accident, comme tous les membres de leur famille et a raison. Yoochun en avait terriblement souffert, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de réellement en parler et préféré garder ça pour lui, car il pensait que c'était juste la meilleure chose à faire.

Il n'avait pas retenu Junsu quand celui avait décidé de mettre fin leur relation mais il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois. Même s'il ne savait pas quelle en était la cause.

« Je ne crois pas que cela se reproduise maintenant » Yoochun se tourna vers Jaejoong « le nombre de fois où il mentionne ton nom par jour c'est hallucinant. Chunnie, si, Chunnie là...Je crois que les gens appellent ça de l'amour.» Yoochun fit un grand sourire en secouant doucement la tête « Ou alors une obsession malsaine, à toi de voir !» Continua Jaejoong.

Jaejoong avait sans doute raison. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter...

**XxX**

« Petit panda !»

Mikki leva les yeux, avant de se relever pour s'asseoir et de remettre ses cheveux correctement. Elle eut du mal à contenir le bâillement qui lui prit puis elle se frotta les yeux fatigués. Son père s'approcha d'elle et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé, puis il l'a prit dans ses bras dans une embrassade paternel.

« Tu as été sage et adorable.»

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers son père et lui gratifia un grand sourire. On était en fin d'après midi en ce dimanche du mois de mai. Elle et son père revenaient d'un repas important chez la famille de Yunho. Mikki avait adoré, car on l'avait traité comme une reine ! Junu-oppa était là aussi, ainsi que son prince charmant et Yunho et tout un tas d'autre personne qui n'avait pas hésité à lui faire de grands câlins et lui offrir des cadeaux. Evidement son père avait été très embarrassé mais finalement quand la mère de Yunho lui avait obligé à les prendre, il n'avait pas pu dire non.

Elle-même, aurait été triste si son père ne les avait pas pris. Elle se retrouvait donc avec des nouvelles poupées et des accessoires de dinette.

« Je crois que _halmeoni_ m'aime bien. Elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que j'étais mignonne et intelligente !»

« Parce que c'est vrai.»

La jeune princesse enfouit davantage sa tête dans le torse de son père avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle, fatigué.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants. Ce genre de moment que Jaejoong aimait particulièrement, où il n'y avait que lui et sa fille. Dans leur bulle de bonheur. Il embrassa son front et attendit qu'elle s'endorme, car il le savait, elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de bailler sur le chemin de retour dans la voiture de Junsu.

« Pourquoi Yunho ne vit pas avec nous...?» Jaejoong baissa les yeux vers elle ; Mikki avait demandé cela d'une voix lointaine.

« Parce que c'est compliqué, jeune fille.»

« Mais pourquoi ? Si tu l'aimes bien et que je l'aime bien, c'est normal.»

Les questions des enfants : l'innocence. Jaejoong serra davantage Mikki contre lui et lui chuchota que c'était des histoires d'adulte et qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre. Elle haussa les épaules, ferma les yeux pour essayer de s'endormir tranquillement. Car après son lit, la meilleure place pour dormir c'était bien ici...

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que des coups à la porte réveilla Jaejoong. La première chose qu'il fit c'était de voir Mikki, celle-ci dormait encore dans ses bras et il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

D'autres coups suivirent.

Il se leva doucement et préféra mettre sa fille au lit avant d'aller voir qui cela pouvait bien être. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et essaya de se réveiller complètement. Vu l'heure sur sa montre, il n'était pas tard, donc il allait répondre et ensuite une petite sieste bien mérité.

Mais à la vu de Krystal devant lui, il se dit que la sieste ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Sans un mot, il la laissa rentrer et ferma la porte derrière lui. Heureusement que Mikki était couché, voir cette femme qui avait osé porter la main sur sa fille sans raison le rendait à la fois nerveux et énervé.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt ?» déclara Jaejoong en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine pour servir le thé. Autant il commençait à ne plus la considérer autant ses parents lui avaient appris à être un hôte respectable.

« J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas aussi !» Le ton était froid et cassant. Jaejoong leva les yeux pour voir son ancienne amie d'enfance assise sur le canapé. Elle n'avait même pas retiré sa veste, ce qui n'était pas spécialement bon signe, même si cela signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Jaejoong vint avec les thés quelque instant d'après et préféra s'asseoir sur le fauteuil sur le côté. Krystal le dévisageait puis elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux :

« Je ne vais pas être longue, Jaejoong. Je sais tout.»

Jaejoong la regarda les sourcils froncés, interrogatif :

« Je sais que tu es le petit ami de Yunho.»

Haut de ventre et sensation de vertige le prirent soudainement. Il posa sa tasse brûlante de peur de la faire tomber la main tremblante. Il ne dit pas un mot alors que Krystal continuait de l'observer.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir et le fait de savoir que tu es avec lui me dégoûte !»

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? Se disait Jaejoong en levant les yeux sur celle. Il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

Krystal pris la tasse qui lui était destinée et bu un peu, laissant un silence gênant s'installer :

« Tu sais toi-même que Yunho est un jeune acteur qui commence à percer et se fait bien voir de la presse, et surtout il a une très bonne base de fan. Sans fans, les acteurs, chanteurs et célébrité ne sont rien.»

Elle avait raison… Mais où cela menait-il ?

« Que se passerait-il si les fans apprenaient que leur idole est en couple et en plus, avec un homme ?»

Et Jaejoong prit peur, ne pouvant empêcher son coeur de battre à tout rompre et l'angoisse l'envahir.

L'homosexualité n'était plus aussi tabou quel ne l'était il y a encore quelque année. Certaines célébrités étaient des couples d'hommes, mais cela restait rare et ils avaient énormément souffert de cela. Le couple le plus connu était Chanyeo et Sehun, mais Jaejoong se rappelait comment la presse les avait assassinés et traîner dans la boue durant des années.

Concernant Yunho, il était encore jeune et commençait à se faire un nom dans le milieu. Si la presse était au courant de sa relation avec lui... Jaejoong ferma les yeux. Non, il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Il y avait très peu de chance que cela soit bien accepté, car Yunho était sensé être une jeune star apprécié mais surtout célibataire ! Un beau jeune homme célibataire vendait davantage que quelqu'un en couple. C'était l'une des dure loi de ce métier.

«Tu as toi-même compris. » Repris la jeune femme « Peu à peu les producteurs voudront plus de lui, les chaînes de télévision et de radio lui tourneront le dos, mais le pire se seront ses propres fans qui le boycotteront. Veux-tu vraiment que cela lui arrive ?

Non, bien sur que non ! Mais...

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Krystal ? Que je me sépare de Yunho ?» Jaejoong prit enfin la parole.

Elle avait un sourire malsain à présent.

« Oui, mais j'ai du mal à te faire confiance Jaejoong, tu pourrais le dire aujourd'hui et ne pas respecter ça demain. Voilà ce que je te propose, tu quittes Yunho et je te laisse avec Mikki.»

Jaejoong se leva d'un bon ! Que voulait-elle dire ?

« Que vient faire Mikki dans cette histoire ?»

« Je sais que tu tiens à notre fille, mais si tu ne te sépares pas de Yunho, je n'hésiterais pas à venir la chercher. Je suis sa mère et je gagne 4 fois plus que toi ! N'importe quel juge me laissera sa garde !»

Elle n'avait pas le droit. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit !

« Mais tu la déteste !» s'insurgea Jaejoong dépité et mal.

« Oui, mais les gens ne le savent pas... Je suis une star, Jaejoong et toi ? Qui tu es ?» Elle finit sa tasse, avant de se lever et se diriger vers la sortie de l'appartement. Elle jubilait en voyant le visage de tristesse et de panique de Jaejoong.

« A toi de choisir Jaejoong : Yunho ou Mikki ?»

Krystal ne chercha pas à la regarder une dernière fois avant de quitte les lieux. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps...

* * *

><p>... Que va donc faire Jaejoong selon vous ? héhéhéhé.<p>

Je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait loooonnnggtttemmpps que j'avais pas écrite une scène avec Mikki. Voulez vous la scène de Jaejoong dans la grande famille de Yunho ? en chapitre bonus ? Tell me my friends :)

Vous savez que je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'avais publié cette fic en 2011 et qu'on est déjà en 2013 ? Honte sur moi ! De plus je crois que je vais faire deux fins au final… …

Enfin on verra bien.

**Ciaossu ~~**


End file.
